


Come Close

by SensationalK



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensationalK/pseuds/SensationalK
Summary: Kali is probably the only Sorceress living in Caldwell, and that’s probably why she had been asked for her help to break the Curse on the King of Vampires. That her life was going to change immensely after meeting him and the Brotherhood? Nobody told her life was going to turn into a cluster fuck of feelings. Oh Well…..
Kudos: 6





	Come Close

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this project since 2017. It had been a rare moment in life where I had finished a whole project in a few days, but I just never had the proper time to just sit down and edit. I know that I missed a few mistakes, and probably a hell of a bunch so I asked that you look over them for the moment. 
> 
> Please Enjoy. Comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> This fic was also inspired by Common's 'Come Close'

K Kaliope had been minding her damn business, happy to be watching her friends have a good time. She had been comfortable sitting at their table, nursing her glass of wine that she had ordered, and just enjoyed watching the crowd. She wasn't a social-bee like her friends, she made friends easily enough but she enjoyed watching people. She is a writer, after all, she got most of her inspiration from people watching. The music was loud in the club, drowning out any conversation that was within earshot so she wasn't able to hear anyway, so watching the movement of the crowd was all she had. 

She wasn't...well hadn't been worried about anybody coming up and asking her to dance. Kali knew she wasn't the type of woman that a man sought for when he went out to a bar or club, not in public at least. She was overweight, pretty tall for a woman standing at 6 feet, it stretched her weight a bit but it wasn't enough. She had caramel skin tone from her Greek and African American heritage, long wavy dark brown hair that went down towards her waist but she had braided and coiled into a bun for the night. Despite her golden eyes, she had nothing that was supposed to lure men to her.

Yet, here she was sitting in her booth with now three men surrounding her. They had come so quick and quiet, that she had been immediately boxed in before she could relax.

She grabbed her glass of wine, keeping in her hands so that none of these men could slip anything inside of it, and sat up straight. 

Under their stare, she felt uncomfortable, she wasn't used to this thing of people staring at her. 

"Are you Kaliope?" one of the men spoke to her, she nodded slowly, his accent was familiar but she just couldn't place it in her head, "From the Northern Coven?" 

Kaliope released a tiny breath that she had been holding. She hadn't just suddenly gained admirers, it was just her powers were needed. 

"Who wants to know, if I may ask?" she spoke at the one that had been speaking, those narrow sliver diamond colored eyes were digging into her own eyes as if like they wanted to figure her out before answering her.

"Maybe somewhere quieter?" another spoke, that accent was American and so from Boston that she was sure that he probably was wearing Red Sox or Celtics underwear. 

"How about I get a tiny bit of information before I go anywhere?" she spoke up as all three men moved to get from the booth. 

They all looked at her, and with a lift of their lips, she saw that talking to Vampires. 

"Got you," she nodded and slid from the booth. 

The one closest to her stepped back a bit as he realized how tall she was eyes surprised as stood up. She followed them as they moved to walk, for a moment she looked back at her friends and saw that they were having to much fun on the dance floor for them to notice her. They weren't going to come to look for her when they realized that she was gone. They knew that if she was fed up with watching them, she would just bounce when she wanted to leave. 

As the step towards the back exit of this club, she whispered a few words under her breath and suddenly they were at her SafeWay. 

The first thing that you are taught when you are a young Sorceress is to how to make your own SafeWay. It is a place where no harm can come to you; where your body, mind, and soul are protected by Gaia and Selene. 

All three Vampires hollered in pure fear as they were suddenly in the sunlight.

Her SafeWay was a place that her Coven members had been shocked to find that she had created when she was a child. Instead of a void of white that most could only create, hers had been an idyllic meadow filled with warm sunlight, soft grass, sweet-smelling flowers, and soft sea breezes. 

Somehow only her Grandma had known back then what great power that Kaliope would unlock as she aged on. 

She snorted at their panic, "Relax, my sun can't hurt you guys. You're in my SafeWay; you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you." 

The way they looked at her it was they probably thinking that she could have warned them, but hell, Kaliope thought if you sought out a Sorceress you ought to know what will happen. They were lucky enough that she was from the Northern Coven, the Southern Coven members weren't as friendly. 

"Will you now tell me why sought me out?" she asked, she closed her eyes for the moment as a soft breeze swept across her face. She hated that she just couldn't stay here forever, her SafeWay would take her away from all the world's hate and pain. 

But it would eventually kill her, or at least make her bat shit crazy by draining her magic. 

"We think that our King has been cursed?" the diamond eyes spoke to her. 

That surprised her. A Mage or Sorceress cursing a Vampire? 

Gaia, what in the hell did he do to piss off someone with the power to curse someone? 

"Are you sure that it's a curse?" she asked, and the diamond eyed Vampire pulled out a cell phone from the front pocket of his leather pants, hit the screen a few times before flipping the cell to face her. 

She leaned in and looked at the picture. 

It was pretty clear to see branding on both of the inner wrists of a thick male wrist. 

"Damn," she murmured before looking at the Vampires before her, "He pissed someone off for someone to lay that type of curse on him. How long has he had it?" 

"A few weeks," the Boston accent spoke to her. 

"You immediately need to get that cleared before he goes mad and tries to kill his love ones," she spoke them in a rush at the reply she was given. 

All three of them went tight-lipped. 

Kaliope cringed, "Has he hurt someone yet?" 

Their solid stare told her everything. 

"Then take me to him, I'll see what I can do alone before I have to call in the Coven." 

"Goodbye" she whispered, and her SafeWay faded away giving away to the alley. Behind her, the loud music from within the metal door told them that they were in the alley behind the club. 

"My ride isn't too far away, I'll take you there," the Boston accent spoke to her. 

"You can call me Kali by the way," she spoke to him as she followed his retreating back. 

He looked over his massive shoulder, he hesitated for a moment making her tilt her head, "It's not like I'm going to run around Caldwell telling people that I know a Vampire named..." she started before waving at him to keep the sentence going.

"Brian," he smiled at her, "Friends call me Butch though," he added. 

"That I know a Vampire named Butch," she nodded with a smile, "I like my freedom and my body not full of tranquilizers." 

Kali looked behind her saw that the other two Vampire had left. She knew enough from her Species study, that Vampire has the power to dematerialized, removed memories, and even that a few are gifted with other special gifts. 

Kali followed Butch to a large black on black SUV, but of course, it wasn't like the guy could even fit in a normal car. She tried to picture him in a damn Smart car, as she watched him walk. These Vampires that sought her out weren't normal even for a Vampires, plus if they personally knew their King like she had a feeling like did, these men were apart of Black Dagger Brotherhood. She had learned enough to know about their species, their history, and their lore. 

She was surprised the Vampire opened her passenger-side door, Hell, she guessed that chivalry only died within the human race. As she buckled up and her door was closed, Butch moved around the SUV and getting on his driver's side, he didn't attempt to buckle up as he the started engine button of the truck and pulled away from the sidewalk. 

Kali kept quiet during the ride, alone in her head, thinking about how could she ever happen to her. She had left the Coven years ago when she had been of age to keep herself safe. She always had been loner, her cousins nor their friends hadn't like that she was different, from her size to power. She was always stronger, quicker to learn than them; the Sorceress Supreme, who also happened to be her Grandmother, favored her more than her cousins or the others. She had a lot of one on ones with her Grandmother, the Sorceress Supreme teaching her more and often than the rest. 

Grooming her to take over the Coven. 

As a child, she had been excited about taking over the Coven, but as she grew into her teens she realized what it all took, she had fled from the Coven she turned 18. Her Grandma hadn't been upset as she thought she would have. Grandma had only given her smile, a kiss to the forehead, an emerald pendant for protection, and told her to seek the world before coming back home. 

Kali looked down, gripping the said pendant that laid between her breast, under the moonlight it seemed to shimmer. 

Over ten years later, Kali hadn't returned home and wasn't on planning on it. 

The ride was quiet despite the music coming from the stereo. 

"How are you going to break the curse?" Butch spoke, he broke the quiet to her surprise. 

"If I can break the curse, I can't tell you if I'm strong enough" Kali answered. 

Butch glanced at her, "The woman from your Coven said you could." 

Kali looked at him surprised, "You already contacted a Sorceress, but came to me." 

"We were referred to you by the head Sorceress," he told her. 

"Gran...The Sorceress Supreme told you too find me and ask for my help instead of doing it herself," Kali smiled at him raising an eyebrow as she thought 'What in the hell was Grandma thinking?' The old lady could have broken the curse, and still seated in her rocking chair 800 miles away. 

"Yeah, she said you were better in this situation," Butch answered hearing the surprise in her mirth. 

"Yeah okay," she drawled out skeptically.

Kali gripped the dashboard as the SUV came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road before Butch turned to faced he giving her a look that she could only describe as pissed off. 

"I don't know what the fuck is going on right now, but Wrath is my Brother, not just my King. He's everyone's Brother, we are family not just friends. If you are just going to fuck with us, you can get out of this damn SUV right now." 

Kaliope was frozen solid in her seat, despite the man's furious look, his hazel eyes looked terrified. He was actually petrified for his friend, his Brother as he called it. That made her feel like she had to help him, someone that was so passionate for his family like that reminded her of the one back home. She also knew that if she left this SUV, she could doom this race with their King going mad on them, or make a friend kill a friend, which will eventually happen. 

Dear fucking Grandma, I hope you know what you are doing. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I won't try. I promise you I'll try as hard I can to break this curse, I'll even call for help if I can't but if the Sorceress Supreme said that I can then I can." 

Butch gripped the steering wheel tightly before he nodded his head after a moment. He turned his attention back to the rode and putting the car in motion. 

It wasn't long before they made up to a foggy part of Caldwell that most people avoided. It just felt off around this place, like you could step into this speedy part of the woods and never come back out alive. When Kali had first been here, she had felt the magic-infused in this area and obviously knew that it was purposely made like this. 

Someone or Something hadn't wanted people to come sniffing around. 

Now she knew that it was the Vampires. 

The Brotherhood. 

Her stomach rolled, and the wine started to talk to her, she put a hand to her mouth as her stomach heaved. 

"We'll be out of this in a minute," Butch spoke as he caught her in his peripheral vision. She nodded, afraid that if she would speak, she would hurl all over the dashboard. As the mist gave away, she couldn't believe her eyes as the slight of the building that stood down the road. 

It was huge from where they were a mile down and was only getting bigger. She wondered immediately as to how many rooms it had. It was beautiful, like a gothic mansion that you saw in the movies. 

"You guys a like a resident Sorceress to live with you," Kali spoke in awe as the SUV pulled up and around to the front white stone staircase. 

"I can't make that call," Butch chuckled, and opened his door, and Kali followed suit with her own door. 

She stepped out of the truck, clutching her pendant as she took the staircase up towards the heavy fireproof, probably bulletproof door. The door instantly buzzed as they knew that they were there, Butch pulled one of the heavy doors opened and allowed her to step inside first. 

Kali was instantly envious of the vampire for being able to live in such a place, and this was only the god damn foyer! 

It was so beautifully decorated, and it had fucking marble floors and marble staircase that led upstairs to what she assumed were the bedrooms. 

"Is this her?" Kali's head turned towards the female voice and saw the woman that had spoken. The woman was gorgeous despite looking like she had been up for days, weeks, and months. Goddess, Kali's mouth hung at the bruised neck and the darken black eye. 

It was worse than she had thought, he was already attacking loved ones, Goddess, he had beat the shit out this woman.

"Hi, I'm Kali," she held out her hand. 

"I'm Bet...." the woman started but as soon as she took her hand, Kali hit her waved of her power. Blue eyes rolled to back of the woman's head, and she fell forwards into Kali's arms. 

"What in the fuck!" Butch hollered moving to grab his gun at his waist suddenly Kali was surrounded by men with so many guns aimed at her. 

Shit! Kali didn't think this one out before she put the woman to sleep. 

"I only put her into healing sleep," she spoke quickly, "If I break this curse on your King, and this is the first thing he see's of her, he will not be able to forgive himself." 

It took a moment, but the guns were hesitantly lowered and Kali exhaled slowly. Butch tucked his gun away and bent to take the woman from her arms, lifting her into his arms like she weighs nothing. Kali grabbed his arm to stop him from turning and walking awake, "I'm not finished," she told him. 

Kali looked at the woman's destroyed face fondly, and she traced over the bruising with a soft finger while clutching her pendant as she was finally finished she stepped away, and the woman's face returned back to its gorgeous stunning self. 

No more swelling and bruises. 

"That's enough, her body will do the rest." 

She turned to the diamond eyed Vampire, "Where is he?" 

Without another word, she followed the vampire behind the marble staircase, watching as Butch took the stairs carrying the woman above her before they were out of sight. 

"We have him chained up in our training center," he spoke as he took the stairs down, Kali followed, and she was followed by seven other massive Vampires, a few more people too, but it was massive Vampires with guns that were making her nervous behind her. 

They passed a gym, an indoor pool, a fucking medical clinic before and few more rooms before Kali gasped and clutched her chest at the waved of dark magic hit her. 

She put a hand against the wall and leaned on it, as she gasped for air, "Why in the hell didn't you get help earlier!" she gasped out. 

"We didn't know what it was until we fucking googled it," the diamond eyes burned at her. 

"You okay?" a hand came to her shoulder, and Kali looked up to see marine blue eyes, actually concerned. 

She nodded, "You guys must have really pissed off somebody," she pushed herself from the wall. 

"We have so many enemies, we couldn't tell you who," he answered. 

Kali clutched her pendant, and felt herself calm, getting her breath back. 

"Well, I'll I figure that out for you," Kali murmured, pissed suddenly. 

How dare a Mage or a Sorceress used their magic for such hate, or even dare to use this type of dark magic?

The diamond eyed Vampire stood before a door, Kali could hear the angry snarls from someone through the door.

"Ready?" he asked her, and Kali nodded, and he opened the door. 

Kali stepped in and blink at the slight of the massive Vampire, snarling at her with furious glowing red eyes. He had caked blood around his mouth. He looked like he took a beating and had given a heavy fight back, "It took six of us to get him down here, and I still hurt a bit." 

She looked at the Vampire and gave him a soft look. 

"I need to get to his branding," the man cringed, and she looked at the other men coming into the room, "Sorry." The chains that were on their King were also cuffs around his wrist, they had to get that off. 

They looked at each other, nodded, grabbing their weapons, just encase something went wrong, they didn't want to give their King a chance to get a weapon, as they started to toss their weapons out of the door, as Butch walked in, and he didn't ask why he just followed suit. 

Kali turned to the door where the rest of, what she assumed, the household was standing "Close the door, and I'm going to seal it, so if something goes wrong, he won't get out," she told them. They all looked a little reluctantly but closed it anyway, and Kali's hand waved over the door, "Seal." 

The door suddenly lit up in the same emerald green of her pendant. 

She looked the nine males left in the room, "On your go." 

They gave each other a wordless look and nodded before going in, four males went for the legs while the rest went for the upper body. Their King snarled and roared, so demon-like, Kali got frightened. 

Who was in possession of him for that type of roar? 

Not good! 

They struggled for a moment to get him down if it wasn't until they were sure that they had he down and secured that one of them pulled a key, and unlocked the shackles. Now free from the shackles, the King struggled even harder to get free, that even 9 males struggled to keep the Vampire down. 

Kali moved quickly, leaping into the fray, and grabbed each free wrist, stretching her body wide over the massive frame, straddling the bucking man. For a moment, she closed her eyes and ears to the snarls, shouting around her trying to let herself calm down. She searched for that inner peace, that soft strong magic that warmed her insides and made her feel so protected. 

"Dear Gaia, hear my call, help me break this curse and reveal the male beneath," Kali felt her hands getting hot at each syllable. 

Fuck this was a Curse of a Southern Coven Mage! 

"Your hands?" one of the vampires spoke, Kali didn't want to acknowledge what he was seeing, the pain was already enough. It felt like she was slowly putting her hands inside hot grease. 

"I regress the power of Fire! You will release the male right now, or I will banish you to the deepest pits of Gaia that you will ever return. I promise you that, you piece of shit!" opening her eyes she saw the dancing lights she glowed a bright emerald green watching the male beneath glow green before flicking red for long moments before then flickering green again. 

Kali's magic was wining, but the Mage's curse was strong, "You fucking southern fucking bitches, I swear if I get my hands on one of you motherfuckers I will set your ass on fire," she spit out, "In the name of my Coven, Gaia, I bid you to cleanse, " it was then she realized that she didn't even know his damn. 

"Wrath!" came help from the struggling males surrounding her as her magic only riled up the Fire within their King, turning him into a snarling spitting roaring nightmare. 

"I bid you to cleanse Wrath of the curse that is rotting his soul, I bid you cleanse the soul and restore his true self. So I mote thee!" 

Wrath roared one eardrum damaging time before he pulsed one than twice before a wave of Fire revolted from his body, blasting them from his body like they all were made of paper balls. Kali flew into the nearest wall, hitting her head hard enough that gave her an instantaneous throbbing headache. Though that was nothing compared to the horrendous pain that her hands were screeching. 

She closed her eyes, as she rolled over to her back and raised her arms, putting her hands in the air for relief because pressure even from laying on her chest was making her shake with pain. Then again, her whole was body trembling even without the added stimuli. 

"Is he alive?" a voice spoke after the other's took a moment to recover. 

"What in the fuck happened?" that was a new voice. 

"Welcome back, my King, and it's a fucking long story," came an exhausted but clearly happy reply. 

Kali was happy that it sounded like everything was back to normal, but Gaia can someone please help her. 

"Dear lord, Kali!" that was Butch, and there was a scrambling of feet as they all collectively went to get up at once. 

"Her hands, her hands!" someone shouted in horror. 

At least that told Kali that she was absolutely right. She hadn't wanted to open her eyes for a reason, she didn't want to see her hands. They were probably burnt to a crisp. 

Fucking Southern Mages and their curses! 

Who in the fucking uses Fire to curse nowadays! 

"Is it bad?" Kali's teeth clattered together for some reason, probably the pain and she was suddenly so fucking cold. Or she was now finally going into shock. "It feels bad. I don't want to open my eyes cause if I do, and see that my hands look like burnt chicken wings I literally will freak the fuck out and start screaming." 

"I didn't know that this will happen to you," she recognized the diamond eyes' voice. 

"For every major incantation, there is always a sacrifice. I just want to know the Mage sacrificed in order to put that curse on your King. Probably his left nut," Kali choked out a laugh, "This is definitely the shock talking." 

"We need to get her to the clinic. Manny and Jane need to save those hands," she lifted up… into strong arms, "Who is the name of the man that bench press 250 pounds, I like you, I never had this before. " 

The door was opened, and there more even more gasps. Telling Kaliope that; Yeah…her hands must be looking crispy as fuck. 

"Kaliope?" she was spoken to as she rushed to somewhere within the building. 

"Yes?" 

"How bad is your pain?" 

"You gotta asked, " Kali answered, it was rude but she was in a lot of pain here," From a scale from 1 to 10, I'm a solid 50 right now." Another door creaked open, the scent of disinfectant and lemon tickled her nose before she was laid down on something firm but soft. 

Kali took a sobbing breath, "I need you guys to need to please save my hands, and then find as much amethyst you can and place it on the bandages, or tucking in the bandages. Then just pray to whatever god you guys have, that I can heal from this. Please, I can not lose my hands," she started to sob out. 

Dear Gaia. Please Gaia I beg of you. Save me. Heal me. 

"Kaliope, I'm going to give you something to knock you out okay? Any allergies?" 

Kaliope shook her head sobbing pitifully, "No," she felt the prick in the inner side of her elbow, whatever it was it was given right into her vein, "Just..." she felt her herself calm immediately before it felting like she was being pulled somewhere making her hard to fight to stay awake, "Help me," she managed to get out before she lost consciousness. 

When she woke up she was laying comfortably on something large, soft and something smelled like fresh flowers. It took a moment for Kali's brain to wake up and tell her she wasn't in Kansas anymore. She felt like it was long moments before she could fully open her eyes, a few more minutes to check-in that she was in a hospital room. 

Had the Vampires taken her to a hospital? Had the damage that been that bad? 

Kali looked down at her hands, seeing that thick white cotton-like bandages that were wrapped around them. That each fold or layer there was an amethyst tucked inside. 

Hell, no hospital would have allowed that. 

Despite probably being on strong narcotics, there was still throbbing ache in her hands. Better than it had been before she had been put under but still extremely painful. She started to sit up but cried out as she automatically tried to use her hands to help her up. It felt as if thousands of tiny needles pricked her at once, it even made her head ring. She laid there until the pain subsided, her body had gone hot for the moment, sweat beading around her temples as her hands' pulse with her rapid heartbeat. As her body finally calmed down to a manageable pain level, she gave herself another try to sit up but this time she wiggled upwards with her body. She rocked the whole bed with her shifting but got to a point that it was only making her choke herself out with the hospital gown she was wearing. 

She laid awake and staring at the ceiling for quite some time before she finally heard voices coming close before it was walked through. 

Yes, walked through. By a damn ghost. 

Thank Gaia Grandma prepared her for shit like that. 

"Hey, you're awake," the ghost woman looked surprised after she took in that Kali was lying in bed with her eyes wide open. 

"I guess that means you did a good job," Kali answered her. 

The woman smiled at her, and before her eyes, she became solid, "Mind that I tell that you are awake?" 

Kaliope nodded, and the woman pushed at the swing door, "She's up!" 

Kaliope watched as the door popped open for another white coat, the diamond eyed vampire, Butch and, hey, Kaliope smiled, it was the Vampire that had the curse. 

"How are you doing, Sir?" she asked immediately giving him a tired smile. She wanted to know if he had any after-effects from the curse. 

"I'm doing well, my head feels like it's going to pop any moment but it's better day by day."

Kali nodded, "Yeah, that's a side effect of me breaking that type of curse, put an amethyst under your pillow for the next few days and hopefully that will help. May I see your eyes, I just want to see if there anything lingering?" 

The wrap-around sunglasses popped down over the bridge of his nose, and Kali held back her gasp, it was then she realized that he was blind but despite his blank stare his blue eyes were breathtaking. She looked deeply into his eyes, looking into his own soul and saw that it was healing. The gorgeous royal blue soul had taken a beaten and looked rough, but it was fully healing. 

She let out a sigh of relief. 

"All good?" 

Kaliope nodded, "You are healing, I like that, slightly damaged but with TRL and lots of love, your soul will recover." 

"You know that from looking into his eyes?" the female Doctor spoke to her oddly a blond brow raised, and Kali looked at her 

"I'm very special," Kali smiled to herself, "I can see souls. Grandma called it a gift from the Crone, Queen of the Underworld. Why do you think I blindly trusted three men? It wasn't because they had cute butts in leather," Kaliope snorted. 

That brought on laughter. That itself was healing to Kali, she leaned back to bed and sighed. 

"How is your pain?" the male Doctor asked. 

"Killing me but that's a good thing, right?" 

He nodded but went to the machine that was holding a syringe full of something and pressed a button, and seconds later she felt like she was flying cloud nine as all her pain melted away. 

"Damn, I forgot how great regular medicine is," she smiled goofily at the doctor. 

"Can we check your bandages?" the female doctor spoke, and Kali nodded, "You're my doctors go ahead." 

Each one took aside, and starting on a hand, Kaliope didn't feel pain but she was freaking out about how her hands were looking. She was a writer, after all, she had to use her hands in order to make a living. 

The last of the thicker bandages were pulled off before the layering of compresses were peeled away. It pinched and pulled at some places, but Kaliope watched as her hands were revealed. 

It wasn't as bad as she thought, her hands were bright red but with nails, there were still open sores in her palms, the backs of hand, but they still looked like hands. 

"Thank god," she murmured to herself, she tried to move her fingers but stopped at the pain. 

When she looked at the doctors, she stopped at the disbelieving looks. 

"Hey you looked like you seen a ghost," she looked at the male doctor, she looked at the female woman, "No Pun intended." 

"None taking," she murmured, "This is not normal, your hands aren't supposed to look like this now." 

"And they are supposed to look how?" Kaliope raised an eyebrow. 

"Kaliope," Butch spoke, "Jane and Manny put you out for only five days, your hands were burnt down to the bone at some points." 

Kaliope looked at her hands, astound herself, she had ever thought that she could heal as fast as these. Hell, she never had healed as fast. 

"Damn those amethyst are good," she murmured to herself, "Thank Gaia for hearing my prayer," she sighed. 

"The hell," Manny exclaimed as finally found his wording, grabbing her hand to give it a closer inspection, Kali cried out, " Sorry," he let go of her hand instantly looking guilty immediately.

"I think it was more being startled," she told him, "I'm actually freaking out at the slight of hands too," she spoke pulling her hands' closers to her face before a big ass yawn fought itself out of her mouth. She was suddenly so tired, she could only guess that was the side effect of the medication she had just being doped up with. 

Jane looked at her softly, probably saw her eyes going glassy with much-needed sleep, "We are going to bandage you up, and let you get some sleep." 

Kaliope nodded watching with drooping eyes as they rewrapped her hands, but she didn't even make it halfway before falling asleep. 

When Kaliope woke up again, she was lying in a real bed. 

California King with silk sheets that had her feeling like she was royalty. She sat up, again forgetting about her hands, but this time the pain was bearable but still excruciating. She was also dressed in something more comfortable. 

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and sat there for a moment, she was unsure how long she had slept this time. She wanted nothing more to take a shower, and wash her damn hair, and brush her damn teeth. She wiggled her toes and planted her feet, using her leg muscles to get up and immediately tip right over, her weight falling on her hands. 

Kaliope knew she blacked out for a moment from the pain because as she came around her hands were throbbing, she immediately rolled over onto her back. Tears quelled up in her eyes before running the side of her head from the pain and frustration as to how helpless she was. She needed to use her hands to help get up but that wasn't happening, her legs were unstable from who knows how long she hadn't used them. 

This is what she gets for helping people.

Getting her hands fried and turned a damn cripple. 

She didn't know how long she stayed on the chilly floor, but it was long enough that her backside had gone numb and had gone cold. 

Just as she thought that she was going be here all night or day, the door popped open of her room. 

"Kali?" 

"Over here," she croaked out, and immediately saw Manny's face pop over the bed. 

"The hell you are doing there?" he ran around the bed, and immediately helped her at least sit up. 

"I thought I was good to make to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and when I stood up I tipped over like log" she answered him. 

"How in the hell were you going to brush your teeth like that?" he nodded to her hands. 

"I don't know," Kali whined like a child before was pressed against Manny's chest as he lifted up and placed her on the bed. 

"What are you guys eating to able to lift up 250 like it was nothing?" Kali looked up at the doctor, and he grinned down at her, "You're 230 now by the way, and it's just good genes for me, I'm one the few humans in this house." 

Kali raised an eyebrow, "And my Mother is the Virgin Mary, your soul is laced with the same type of aura that Vampires have, you and Butch have the same piece of aura floating in your soul." 

Manny looked at her surprise, and Kali felt the panic arise that she hopefully did not reveal some family secret, "Oh God, I did just didn't say something or?" 

Manny shook his head, "Butch and I long established we are half brothers years ago with a blood test, just surprise that you can see that with looking at my soul." 

Kali nodded, "A Soul never lies." 

Manny nodded, "Good to know," he smiled at her. 

Her door popped open again and this time diamond eyes popped his head in, "Manny they need you down in the..." he walked in as he realized that she was awake. 

"Everything okay?" he asked, and Manny nodded, "She took a fall wanting to get to the bathroom." 

"I'll help her, go ahead they need you," the diamond eyed Vampire nodded to the door, and Manny nodded getting up from the bed.

"Make sure those bandages stay dry, you still have open spots that are still healing," Manny spoke as he headed towards the door, and opened it, "Take care of her V, VIP treatment only for what she did for us." 

"Got it," he nodded and watched Manny disappeared in a hurry. 

"Someone got hurt?" she asked the approaching Vampire. 

"Someone always gets hurt, and sometimes it requires both Doctors." 

"I hope he'll make a fast recovery," she swung her legs over the bed, "If you could just help get to the bathroom, and put some toothpaste on a toothbrush, I'll figure out the rest." 

Kali was again picked up like a sack of potatoes. 

Honestly, maybe she needed to find a Vampire or someone with Vampire genetics, cause this was fun being carried without someone complaining about her weight. 

She was brought to the bathroom and placed on the countertop. V rummaged through a cabinet, finding a packed toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. Kali had fully expected the man to put the paste on the brush, and let her have her way, but he stood before her with a toothbrush. 

Honestly, why does he look like he could stab me with a toothbrush?

Kali thought as she took in his frame. She watched as the corners of his mouth lifted up a nanosecond before falling, and now she wasn't sure if he was able to hear her thoughts. 

"Are we going to stand here and let you admire me, or can I brush your teeth?" 

"Listen here, I don't need you too..." Kali was cut off abruptly when the Vampire called V all but shove the toothbrush in her mouth. 

Great. 

Now she felt and was sitting here looking like a damn three-year-old getting her teeth brushed by her Daddy. 

Her Daddy didn't look like this though, this Vampire had a bit more with the facial hair, and brushed her teeth with military-like proficiency. Nothing like the gentle strokes and soft encouraging voice of her Daddy. Great, now she missed her Daddy, he always smelled like the Greek Sea breeze that he had been raised on. 

Maybe she'll go visit her parents and the Coven when she could actually wipe her ass with these crippled hands. 

"Spit," V spoke as pulled the brush away, she leaned to her side and emptied her mouth, and he continued to brush her teeth. Kali sat there on the bathroom countertop and eyed the bathtub behind them. It looked so big and comfy, God, she wanted to wash. 

"Spit."

She followed directions, and also took a gulp of water from a cup that he had placed at her lips, and rinsed out her mouth. She smiled as he even wiped at her mouth, "Thank you," she told him as he pulled away. 

He didn't answer, but nodded, she scooted forward and with his help, stood on her own legs. 

"I think I can walk," she told him as he placed his hands on her waist, damn he felt like he was holding her up with just his hands. 

She wondered how strong Vampires really were, as they headed back to bed, Kali throwing a look at the bathtub. Her legs were wobbly, but obviously still knew what do even after sleeping for a nearly a week. She climbed into bed and lied down, her hands were now painfully throbbing whatever medication they had given her were was wearing off. 

"You good?" V asked her, and she nodded, she had wanted to say something about getting her something for the pain, but if V had gone out to get both Doctors, they were both needed for someone else, so she could wait. 

V looked at her, probably seeing through her bullshit but didn't comment on it before leaving her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on not feeling the pain. Which brought her to thinking about the curse on their King? 

Who and Why? 

Why? Maybe because of the Southern Coven were money greedy assholes, and probably got paid for laying the curse. 

Who? 

She didn't have any clue as to how as to who was that strong to lay a curse like that, evoking Fire like that. Hell, turning Fire into a raging beast like that needed the power of a Supreme. Kali didn't or want to believe that Southern Coven leader would use his power like that, Hell, it was forbidden for all Covens to use Fire in such a manner. Fire was too uncontrollable, full of hate and rage. 

Kali was pretty sure that it could only be a was a rouge Southern Mage that laid the curse. 

She would have to call Grandma and report this incident, it was just too dangerous to have a rouge Southern Mage wandering around with the power he has. 

_

Kali watched as Jane slipped off her bandages a few days later. They were still a fiery red, but all open sores were closed and healed. She went to move her hands and cringed at a tight sore feeling. 

"I'm going to cover this room in amethyst," Jane spoke as she gently took Kali's hands into her own and examined them. 

Kali chuckled, "You have to believe in their healing power first before you can use them. It's something that medical doctors always struggle with." She got up from her seat and stared at her hands. 

She was so lucky that curse hand only fried her hands, it could have gone way worse than that. She could have literally died breaking that curse, being consumed by Fire and being seared out existence. 

All of these gave her a lot to think about over the last few days of recovery, it made her come to realize that she was a damn fucking hermit. 

She had left the Coven to find herself, but over the last ten years, she hadn't done anything to really find herself. She had moved to Caldwell, while she had a few wild college years at NYU but she had done nothing to really discover herself. She had literally too little to no sex over the last five years, had only gone out if someone had forced her too. 

"I'm going become a Slut," she murmured to herself. 

"Excuse me!" Jane and Manny both whipped their heads around from where they had been throwing her bandages away. 

Kali had realized then that she had spoken aloud and not in her head, she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, but over the last couple of days I realized that I literally have become the person I initially didn't want to become. I guess a near-death experience would wake anyone up, but damn, I literally hate the person that I am right. I moved away from my Coven to not become a prude, and that's exactly what I have become. I'm going to have sex, with lots of guys over the next few months. I'm going to maybe buy something crazy like a boat. I'm going to fucking life." 

Jane grinned at her, "Sounds like a plan." 

Manny's face didn't look all that happy, "But become a Slut, though?"

Jane rolled her own eyes, "How many partners have you slept with before Payne, Manny? You men always have double standards with women when they want to have some fun ." 

Kali nodded in agreement, "You men can dip your dick in everything and be consider the top dog, and when I woman does it, she's a whore or a Slut. Hell, I didn't say that I wanted to sleep with every guy I meet, but I only had one boyfriend and that was in college. We had so-so," she wiggled a crippled hand back and forth, " Sex, I never had great blow your ass out sex. I'm going to live life and have great back-breaking sex." 

At that moment the door swung open, Butch and Vishous walked in and froze both of them looking at her, "We are missing some context aren't we?" 

Kali, Manny, and Jane nodded, "Kali decided to live," Jane grinned at her. 

"And Jane is the only person to get," Kali chuckled at Manny's still confused face. 

"I had my own phase right after medical school," Jane told her, turning away from Manny's surprised face. 

"What phase?" Vishous asked, Jane only shook her head and had a cheeky smile on her face. 

Kali grinned and got up from her seat, "I'm ready, I just hope my house hasn't burnt down while I was gone." 

Kali watched as both Vampires looked at her doctors to get the go from them that she was really allowed to go home. 

"Assholes," she grumbled, making Butch chuckle and V smirk at her as she realized that she wasn't going anywhere unless Jane or Manny gave her all clear. 

"She's cleared, boys," Jane said, and both Doctors moved to give her a hug, being careful with her hands. 

"You take care of yourself," Manny told her, and Kali saluted, "Always." 

Jane winked at her, "I hope you knock them all out, Kali." 

Kali grinned at her, "You bet I will." 

Butch and Vishous held open the door, "You are not going to explain what that means right?" 

Kali shook her head, "Nope, Butch, it's something only a woman can understand." 

The rest of the walk to the garage was pretty much the same, Butch and Vishous were carrying the belongings that she had gotten over the last two weeks, which were all gifts. The Brotherhood and their Family were so damn grateful for saving their King, their friend, their Brother as they called him. She has hugged goodbye and thanked like a thousand times by everyone, and told that she was always welcomed into this house if she ever needed a place. 

She had a heavy heart leaving this place, she had learned to like everyone this beautiful Mansion. They had treated her like she was family instead of a stranger, something that she had missed from her own family when she was younger. 

Hell, she might come back soon for just a visit, she had really liked their Family nights even with her cripple hands. 

It was a good few minutes later when she was seated at the back of Butch's SUV, heading towards home. She lived on the outskirts of town, where the next neighbor was about 2 miles down the road. It allowed her to practice her magic without someone sniffing around. Butch and V pulled her bags from the trunk, and she handed V the key to her home as her hands were still a bit out of commission. 

She watched with delight as Vishous and Butch both entered her home, both had one hand on a gun, deadly serious and silent as they tried to sense if someone was there. She didn't know who they expected to be there, she lived alone and she didn't have people coming after her. 

She waited until they called her to come in, she entered her farmhouse and sighed at the smell of lavender and sage. 

She was finally home. 

"Thank you for bringing me home," she told them both as she turned to sit down in her favorite love chair. 

"We got to thank you for helping us out, you went blindly with us and just helped us without wanting something in return," Butch told her. Kali shook her head, "I went with you three back then because I saw your Souls and knew that I don't have to be afraid. Plus now that I know Wrath, I'm glad that I saved that big old softie," she chuckled. 

Butch stood before her and smiled, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Still, thank you," he spoke after the kiss. 

Kali beamed up at him and Vishous rubbed at the top of her head.

With the Brothers, she felt like their little sister. 

They both left after Vishous handed her a cell phone with all of the Brothers' cell number, and a direct number to the Mansion. She was using it whenever she needed help. 

Kali was left alone, as she watched the SUV drive away from the parking lot and let out a big long sigh. 

She stared at her hands and sighed, she would start training them again tomorrow morning, right now she was going upstairs to take the longest bath in the world. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kali pinched the bridge of her nose, maybe she just to old do this slut thing, she missed her time when she was still under 25. Or she was just to damn picky. 

After her hands gained most of their movement, she had driven 800 miles to visit her family and had stayed there for a while. She had reported what had happened to her Grandma, which made the old woman call in a Counsel meeting, but Kali had left by then. Knowing that all those assholes Southern Coven idiots were coming up, she rather be gone. She had done a long road trip, heading down the east coast, stopping at the Florida Keys before driving back up, she had visited everything that she had wanted when she had first left home. 

She hadn't that back-breaking sex that she had wanted to so bad. 

This is why she was in a club in Caldwell, dancing on the dance floor with a guy that was just way too grabby. It was starting to annoy her instead of turning her on, his grip on her body had hurt and was uncomfortable. She pulled away from him and went to head towards the bar. She had gotten to the bar and realized that the guy hadn't gotten a clue that she wasn't interested anymore and had followed her to the bar. 

He pushed against her bar, making her rib press painfully against the edge of the bar counter, his body grinding unsexy against her completely out of rhythm with the music and she rolled her eyes and pushed back against him, "Dude, you're crushing me, get off and take off." 

"Come on, baby, let me buy you drink and take you home," he spoke into her ear, and Kali shook her head, "No, just get off me and leave." 

The guy straightened up and pushed away, "Fat Slut." 

She rolled her eyes and order a tequila shot. 

She was given her shot, which she knocked back and turned around, watching the crowd and scanned the dance floor. She decided to call it a night with sigh and headed to the exit door heading outside. The line was still long to get in, even with the club closing in about two hours. 

She looked around for a cab but there was none to spot, the cabs didn't show up until close to closing. She turned down the street, to head down the way hopefully there was a couple waiting around the corner by the rows of bars on Main Street.

She yawned as she walked down, she was tired, rubbing at her eyes. 

She hadn't been sleeping properly for a few nights. 

She looked up to the full moon. 

Maybe she'll sleep outside tonight on her porch, the Goddess Selena looked so beautiful tonight that just made Kaliope wanted to sleep under her protecting stare maybe she'll get that restful sleep she yearned for. 

After minutes of walking down the street, Kali concluded that she wasn't catching a cab like she thought could. Just as she pulled out her cell to call one, the low roar of an engine pulled up next to her. She glanced from the corner of her eyes to see, not turning her head and let out a breath of air. 

"You know that I can make you explode with a flick of my hands," Kali looked at that Brothers' sitting in the Escalade. 

"Would have to explain that to our shellans?" Rhage grinned at her from the passenger side. 

"Speaking of your lovely wives," she peaked inside of the car, it was Zsadist Butch, Vishous, Rhage, and Tohrment inside of the SUV, "First of all that SUV has a damn weight requirement, and second, did you guys get thrown out of the Mansion to Man-Bond," she grinned at them. 

"We got kicked out of the Mansion since it was Ladies Night," Rhage grumbled. 

She laughed, "Aww little tiny Brothers can't live without their women, and now riding around Caldwell waiting for the call for them to come home." 

All four males looked at her and didn't deny anything, making her belly laugh, "You guys got time?" 

They gave her a look, and she opened the back door and crawled over the lap of Tohrment, Vishous and Zsadist, full well that at least they weren't going to complain about her weight, "Head over to Parkway and Rivers, there is a Greek restaurant that I haven't been too in a while and you guys are joining me." 

There was a collective groan, "Hey," she scolded, "It's not like you all got anything better to do. Plus the food is the best in town." 

The drive was short only five minutes, but it felt like one since the Brothers' had been asking about what she had been doing for the last few months after leaving the house. 

As they got to the restaurant, Kaliope crawled from her spot, and nearly happily skipped to the front door of the Greek restaurant. It was really a tiny hole in the wall, the curtains were pulled close but the lights were on behind them. The windowed door had its sign flipped to close, but she knew that somebody had to be there. 

"It's closed, Kali," Butch spoke. 

"Never for me," she tossed a grin over her shoulders, and banged on the front door, "Apollis! Open up, Apollis!" she shouted loudly, banging harder. 

It was a minute later when the door was ripped open, "Dammit the fucking signs say closed," the massive older Greek man growled out before stopping to see that it was Kali. 

"Kaliope!" he shouted in glee, and pulled her into a tight hug, "My baby!" 

"Apollis," she gasped from his bone-crushing hug, hugging him back, "Can't breathe, Apollis." 

He pulled away, and looked at her, spoke in heavy accented English, "You hungry, baby, I got you, baby, your friends hungry baby, come, come," he pulled away and motioned them all in. 

Sitting in the biggest round table was the rest of the Apollis family that also worked at the restaurant, they all brighten up immediately at the slight of Kaliope. 

"Kaliope!" they all jumped up and Kali was greeted with bear hugs, they immediately swarmed in on the Brothers taking them by the hands or shoulders pushing them towards the table, sitting them down and promptly starting placing plates in front of them. It was an Apollis family tradition that the family sat down after a busy day of serving and cooking to sit down at their family table and eat a large meal. 

Kali smiled as the Brothers' were made plates the size of mountains by Apolla, Apollis's 84-year-old Mother, who couldn't stop kissing Vishous's scowling cheeks, telling him that he was such a beautiful boy, which only made the other's laugh at the uncomfortable look. 

"So what brings our Goddess to us," Davian smiled slyly at her, Kali smiled shyly back. 

Davian was one of the better-looking son's of Apollis, he was a gorgeous black-haired, olive-skinned Greek God that spewed out sex appeal. Over the years Kali hadn't really thought about ever sleeping with the guy, but now that she wanted to start living life, she saw him in a new light. 

"Your Goddess thought it would nice night to stop by," she flirted back, and Davian raised an eyebrow at her flirtatious tone and got a light into his eyes that she'd never seen before. 

"Aye my Goddess, it is a wonderful night now you stopped by," he purred back given her droopy eyes. 

Maybe I will have sex tonight, she thought gleefully in her mind. 

As the night went on, Kali was astounded that the Brothers were so open to Apollis's family, laughing and joking with them. She knew Rhage and Butch weren't a problem, they were social bees but that Tohrment and especially grumpy asses Zsadist and Vishous were animated with Apollis's talkative over-friendly family surprised her. 

In a good way. 

Davian had switched seats with his Mother at some point to sit next to her, and grabbing most of her attention at this time. He glanced at his watch, and smiled at her, "It's close to three, Kali, where are you sleeping tonight?"

Kali decided to play dumb, "I was planning on going home." 

"Alone without a man to protect you, I don't think my Father would like that, how about I take you home and make sure that it's safe," he put a hand on her upper thigh, his fingers reaching inwards. 

Thank you, Gaia, I'm finally getting some, she gave off a silent thank you in her head, and before she could answer with a yes, Davian snatched his hand away from her thigh. 

"Or you can go home alone, I think I might have left the stove on," and before her very eye, Davian all but ran from the table. 

Kali's mouth dropped, she wanted to scream and dropped her head against the table. 

So close...., she thought. 

"Kali, you okay?" Butch asked her, rubbing at her back. 

"Yes..." she whined out, "I'm never going to get laid." 

"What was that?" 

Kali sat up, and shook her head, "Nothing, alright people, I have to get home!" she got up from the table. 

Apollis's family whined, but Kali held strong, the last time she decided to stay five minutes longer, she ended up sleeping with Grandma Apolla in one bed and waking up with the meanest headache from all the Grappa and Ouzo. 

"I have a deadline to get too and have to right about eight papers of wild sex to write," she told the family, who laughed. 

"Your books are getting dirty, Kaliope," Davina laughed, Apollis's wife, "Are the books a reflection of your love life?" 

Kaliope let out a mocked laugh, "Those books are the only people in my house that are getting some, DD, those wild lusty over the top sex scenes are what I am missing in life." 

To add the dramatics, she put a damsel in distress pose and swooned, making DD laugh. 

"You'll meet a man, my love," Apollis said, "He'll make you flush with need just DD does when she reads your books or sees my naked man body," he added with a curl of his arm, making the whole table groan and rolled their eyes. 

Kali stood up, "Yeah, I'm going to die a nun, Apollis, but thank you for your wishful thinking," she walked around the table and kissed his cheek, then DD'S and gave a smooch on Grandma's cheek. 

"Come more often, Kali, and bring those gorgeous men with you," Apolla whispered into her ear after grabbing the back of her head and bringing her down, "Grandma needs eye candy." 

Kali laughed and shook her head, "I'll try." 

The Brothers' had already stood, and put on their jackets, and were waiting by the door by the time she joined them, they all say one last goodbye when walking out and letting the door closed behind them. 

"Ohh God, I want to roll myself to the car," Rhage wheezed, "Grandma didn't want to stop feeding me," he rubbed at his bloated belly, no longer tight muscles.

"Fritz could have a cook-off with that family and lose hands down," Tohrment spoke rubbing his stomach, "That dessert was something from Heaven." 

Kali laughed, "See, I told you will not disappoint, best food ever," she rubbed at her stomach. 

"What was that in there though with Davian?" Butch asked her. 

Kali sighed, "I don't know, we were cool, flirting and I thought I could have me some Greek sausage tonight, but the guy turned tail and ran as I told him I have herpes." 

"Wait? Greek Sausage," Zsadist titled his head to the side, confuse. 

"Sex, Z, Sex," Kali told him bluntly, "I was finally going to end my five years strikeout streak." 

"Five years!" Rhage gasped dramatically, Kali nodded. 

"I had a boyfriend in college, after college I didn't feel like having a guy that close again. My friends say that I'm scared of sex because I didn't like the jackrabbit sex I had with my ex, and I think their right, so I rather do it by myself than let me get disappointed by some guy," Kali sighed, "But lately I've been wanting to jump every available dick. I call it my post-traumatic slut phase," she laughed, "Somehow my near-death experience has awakened the she-wolf inside of me." 

"Any luck?" that came from Rhage. 

Kali snorted, "Universe Five Kali Zero, I'm doing to die a crazy cat lady." 

"You don't even have a cat," Vishous spoke, and Kali shot him a look. 

This time Butch laughed, "You got a cat didn't you." 

Kali rolled her eyes, " He was all alone, a tiny little white kitten and he followed me home from my walk through the park, I couldn't say no. He's so damn cute with his little meow," she cooed. 

"Yup, crazy cat lady," Rhage laughed, and Kali shot him a glare. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

This was her punishment for sleeping with a stranger, Kali thought. 

She was sitting outside on her patio, in a lounge chair and her face looked like she had fought against a heavyweight champion. 

She had curled on in her lounge chair with her largest softest blanket and a bottle of red wine. She knew that whatever Gods watching over her was punishing her for trying to be a slut. 

Last week she had finally decided to make a Tinder account after a few friends had mentioned if she wanted anonymous sex that Tinder was the app to use. So she had started the account, waited until the most interesting guy had written her and made a date for last night. 

It had started off well. He had been so charming, taking her to an expensive restaurant, kept on complimenting her all night, just sweeping her off her feet. She had been blinded by his charm, that she had missed the black spots in his Soul. 

They went to his place for a nightcap and started to kiss. 

He was such a good kisser, that they had shut down her mind from that tiny thought in her head to just leave. 

Why hadn't she listened to her mind? 

But her sex drive made her stay, and that had been the fatality. 

When he pulled away, she assumed that he was getting some air and hadn't seen the fist come flying until it was too late. He had punched her face so hard that her nose immediately gushed blood. Then his fist came on coming. He turned into this psychopathic raging monster intent on beating the shit out of her. He had been so strong. 

She was strong herself, but it was like he had been training to fight. 

Each punch was calculated to make her scum in pain. He had called her so many things, a whore, a slut, and more awful things. And he punished her promiscuousness. 

At one point, she was struggling to keep awake when he grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the wooden floors of his apartment. As he reached to open his belt buckle, she realized what he was planning and tried to crawl away. He laughed as he followed her, grab her ankles, and pull her right back where he had thrown her on the ground. She fought against him as he gripped the hem of her dress, he wrapped his fingers around her neck and choked her out. He cut off her airway until she thought she was about to lose consciousness, then stopped and tore her underwear down. 

She only remembered begging him to not do this, but he called her a slut that wanted it rough. As he started to push himself inside of her, Kali saw on the couch table next to her was a crystal ashtray. She reached out as fast as her sore muscles aloud and smacked the thing across his head. 

He was out instantly. 

Maybe dead?

She didn't know nor could care at the moment as she pushed his unconscious body off of her, grabbed her things, and hauled ass out of the apartment. 

She was glad that she had driven herself to the restaurant that he had picked out, and had followed him home to the apartment in her own car. Instead of driving to the police, or a hospital like a normal person would have, she drove home.

When she got home, she showered for as long as she could until she was sure that he was completely off her skin, crawled into bed and sobbed herself to sleep. 

A day later, she was sure that she was being punished for being a slut. She wanted rough back-breaking sex, and this is what she deserved. 

"There you are," Kali jumped as the voice of Tohrment brought her from her thoughts, she wiped her tears away and tucked herself deeper into the blanket, making a hood out it. 

She had been asked by Autumn a few nights ago, for a nonfertility potion seeing that her Needing was coming soon, and either of them was ready for a child. The only way a female Vampire could through a Needing without becoming pregnant was for them to put the female out, and Tohr and Autumn didn't want that. They wanted to reap the benefits of her nonstop craving for sex. 

Before her date with her attacker, Kali had whipped up a potion for them and had texted them that it as finished ready for pick up at any time. She hadn't thought that Tohr would stop by this soon since Autumn Needing was weeks away. 

"I rang the doorbell about ten times before I thought I come around to the back to see if you were sleep," Tohrment spoke joking. 

Over the last few months, somehow each member of the Brotherhood household had managed to give her heart attack by popping up and waking her up in her backyard. 

"Yeah, sorry, the potion is inside of the fridge. Autumn needs to drink it a week before she thinks she'll get her needing," she spoke, her voice was raspy and sore from her choke out. 

"You okay?" Tohrment's voice was full of concern. 

Kali nodded, "I caught a cold, I'm fine," she murmured. 

"Alright," he spoke and she heard his retreating footsteps and the slide of her patio back door. 

She slumped in relief and took a gulp of her wine. She looked up at the full moon and started to sob, quietly. Unsure if Tohr had ready left. 

"I knew something was wrong," before Kali could stop the blanket that she was wrapped in was pulled down. 

She looked away, ashamed that they'll see her bruises, Tohr had returned but not alone, and Rhage was with him. 

She felt fingertips brush away her hair, exposing her neck, and she pulled the blanket back up to hide the purple and blue handprint shaped bruises. 

"What happened?" Rhage spoke, too calm and collective like he was fighting something inside of him. 

"Nothing," she spoke, it was like a sob, it made her clear her throat, "Nothing," came a clearer answer. 

This time Rhage approached her, he squatted down and put a hand on her thigh, "Come on, Kali, let me see what happen to you," she shook her head, refusing to look at him, ashamed. 

A gentle hand cupped her chin, and she resisted him but the hand was persistent and she turned her head to look to Rhage's teal colored eyes. 

They were full of concern as they examined her face, and then fury took over, "Who did this?" 

Kali's stupid eyes started leaking, "It's my punishment." 

"Punishment from what?" Tohrment asked, he came close and sat on the lounge chair, putting her legs into his lap. 

"For being something I am not," she answered him. 

Rhage pulled the blanket complete down her shoulders, the skin exposed from her tank top was riddled with large bruised from the man's fist. 

"Kali, did you go see someone for this?" Tohrment asked, and shook her head. 

"Kali," Rhage's fingers brushed against her cheek, "You need to see someone, we both smell your blood, your bleeding somewhere, your hurt." 

"I..." Kali stuttered out," I didn't want to go to the hospital, cause they would have called the cops, and then they would ask questions, and then... I don't know." 

"What don't you know, sweetheart," Rhage spoke softly, like he talking to a child. 

"I don't know if I killed him, he was on top of me, and it hurt, I grabbed the nearest thing I could reach and I hit him hard with it, I think I might have killed him. I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted him to stop hurting me," she sobbed. 

She was immediately wrapped into strong arms and was rocked, softly. She was picked up, and brought back into her home, and brought upstairs to her bedroom. She was placed onto her bed, so softly like she could break. 

"Kali, Tohrment is calling for Jane or Manny, okay? You are really hurt, someone needs to check you out sweetheart," Rhage spoke to her, he was laying on the bed with her, and held her close like he was going to his body like a shield before any more harm could come to her. 

She just closed her eyes, and held onto the black muscle shirt he was wearing for dear life, crying softly in his hold, finally feeling safe, and Rhage just rubbed softly up and down her back like he was comforting a child. 

She didn't know how long it took, she felt Tohr's presence come and go, she was just calming down when she heard footsteps come up her stairs. 

Tohrment wasn't alone this time. 

"Kali," it was Manny, "I'm here to take a look at you." 

Rhage uncurled her from his body, "You want to be alone?" 

She nodded, watched as Tohrment and Rhage left the room, leaving Manny standing there with a giant book bag that could carry a small person inside of it. 

Kali sat up and looked at Manny, and the man grinded his teeth together, take a deep breath before calming himself, "Alright, Sweetheart, can I examine you?" 

Kali nodded Manny dropped the doctor's case on the bed and walked around to her beside. He started with her face, he prodded and pushed there asking her if she hurt there or there, working down her body. She cried out as he pushed around her kidneys. 

"Sorry, can you lift your shirt?" he asked, and she nodded, pulling up and turning to expose her lower back. 

"Dammit," he gritted out, "Kali, you have a giant hematoma around your right kidney, I need to drain this. I going to have to puncture this to get the pressure of your kidney, and to see if you continue to bleed so I can rule out a kidney bleed." 

It was quiet for a moment as if Manny was trying to muster up the strength to ask his last question, "Kali, did he rape you?" 

She stayed quiet for a moment, "He just got inside of me when I hit over the head with the vase. I don't know if that is considered rape." 

Manny's face turned dark, "Sweetheart, even if he put a pinky inside of you that is still considered rape." 

Kali was silent, "Maybe I needed this." 

"What?" Manny looked at her shocked, disbelieving that she could say something like this. 

"I wanted to sleep with him, I wanted to sleep with a lot of guys and I think this my punishment for trying to be a whore, a slut," Kali spoke looking at Manny, "I put this on me for being something that I'm not." 

Manny grabbed her hands, and shook his head, "Kali, you are the sweetest, kindest person that I know, you put other peoples well being before your own. You did not deserve this, you are the last person in the world to be punished for trying to live a little. No, get that disgusting thought out of your head, you are not a slut or whore, will never be anything close to that." 

Kali blinked, but kept quiet, "Why I can't stop thinking that I am?" 

Manny sighed, "Because trauma comes in a thousand forms, and right now your blaming yourself for what this disgusting piece of shit did you too." 

They stayed quiet for a while, "Kali, do you want me to examine you down there? We can wait until Jane comes back from her trip with V, I know that Tohrment probably called every Brother to help him find your attacker, they should be returning soon." 

Kali heart thump and she went to rise from the bed, "Why did he do that? They don't have to put themselves out there like that," Manny shook his head, and pushed her back down "Sorry, Sweetheart, you have no choice in this. You are family to us, and nobody hurts the family."

Kali rested against her backboard, and sighed, "How long does an STI make itself own that it tests positive? HIV?" 

Manny sighed, "Even less than 24 hours, that's why people are infected so fast." 

Kali let out a breath of air, and nodded, "Could you swab me then, and take blood?" 

Manny nodded, and Kali lied down, raised her hips pulling down her pajama pants and underwear with the help of Manny, "Cross your legs, Indiana style," Manna spoke softly, as he turned grab gloves from his bag with a few smear swabs from it too. 

She followed directs, and looked up at the ceil, fixated at the ceiling fan, she balled her fist together, as she felt fingers at her expose sex. "I'm going to see if you have any tears inside of you, Kali, take a deep breath," he spoke, and Kali held her breath as long fingers entered her, rubbing quickly before disappearing. 

"Nothing is damaged," he spoke, "Going to swab you and take some blood, then I'll want to drain your hematoma," he added, when he was finished with swabbing, Kali grabbed her pants and underwear but he stopped her, "Pull the covers around you, I need to get your lower back properly to drain you." 

She nodded, and pulled her comforter around her tight, Manny took blood samples from her, before instructing her roll on her good side, with her back to him. 

"Do you want someone in here with you?" 

"I don't think my Mommy can teleport over here," she murmured like a child, and Manny rubbed at her exposed skin in comfort. 

"I'm going to need an assistant, and bowl, a big one for this," Manny told her. 

"In the kitchen, the last drawer under the stove is where I keep all my Tupperware bowls." 

Manny took off and came back minutes later with Tohrment, and a big 10-liter purple bowl. 

They spoke in a low whisper before Manny spoke to her again, "Kali, I'm going to start in a minute. Do you want me to give you anything for the pain, cause this shit is going to hurt." 

Kali thought about for a second, "No." 

Manny spoke again, "Don't punish yourself, Kali, you did not deserve this." 

"Just do it already," she snapped out, and Manny grumbled something. 

"One...Two...Three," Manny spoke, and literally sliced into her side. 

Kali started to scream bloody murder, but grabbed her favorite pillow and screamed into it. Why in the fuck didn't let herself get something for the pain? The worse pain was when strong hands rubbed at the bruise, trying to squeeze the very last drop of blood that came from it. 

Hands stopped after felt like hours of squeezing, making her body shiver and go cold from the pain, "Thank god, the bleeding stopped, the liquid is going pinkish, it looks like your kidney is only swollen with fluid instead of blood," Manny let out a breath of air, " Okay, I'm going to pull out the drain in a minute, Kali, and I'm going to give you stitch or two to close up the hole I made. Can I at least give you something for that?" 

Kali nodded immediately, her jaw had locked around the pillow so she couldn't say anything if she could. 

It wasn't long before he was finally finished, Tohrment had left the room to dispose of her blood, left Manny to put a large bandage on the stitches and told her to roll over carefully, which she followed, she looked at Manny, "Thank you." 

Manny looked at her from his spot on the floor, gathering the things he had to use and shook his head, "You don't have to thank me, I'll always come running if it's about you," he smiled at her and rubbed at her side. 

"Can I give you something now for your pain?" he asked her, and she nodded and held out an arm, he pulled something up in a syringe and shot the good stuff right into her vein. 

She managed to get another soft 'Thank you' out before clocking out immediately after. 

Manny gather his things and left the room, he stood at the doorway and absolutely didn't like the idea of Kali lying there alone, someone should be there, but the blood samples and swabs needed to get to Jane and his lab immediately. He left the door open just encase she called for help. 

As he took the stairs, he heard voices. 

Tohrment had brought in the Calvary, he walked into the living room and found each Brother standing there, dressed and armed like they were going to take out a horde of lessers instead of cowardly, psychopath human. V was on Kali's couch, typing away at Kali's laptop, switching between her cell phone. 

"He's tracking where she had been last night," Qhuinn informed him. 

"Shouldn't be that hard for him," he said as he headed to the kitchen to throw away, the gauze, used needle, drain, and everything he had used on their girl. He pulled the bag out of the bin, he didn't want any reminder of what Kali been through inside of this house. He wasn't even going to put it in her trashcan, he was bringing that shit to the Mansion, and made sure that Fitz would light that shit up and burn it to ashes. 

"She stopped last night at an apartment complex for an hour and a half, that has to be his place. A Mitchell Wallace, he already has numerous charges of assault and rape but looks like Daddy has donated thousands to CPD during each case before they were dropped," V spoke, he snarled, and slapped the laptop down. 

"This could have been prevented if money didn't talk," Butch shook his head, "I'm fucking glad I left before everything went to shit. Why do I want to set CPD Headquarters on fire?" 

"You're not the only one, my man," Rhage clapped a hand on the man's shoulder. 

"How are you guys going to do this?" Manny spoke, "I want to go with you all so bad, but I have too," he looked at the swabs and blood. 

"Mr. Wallace has a lucky night in front of him, Tohr and I are going in to knock him the fuck out," V spoke standing up, "Butch is going to drive him back to the Mansion, where we got a good spot for him waiting for him. He pissed off more people than in this room, Manny, they all want a couple of hours with him before he meets his end." 

Manny nodded, his face set hard and murderous, "I only need five minutes with him." 

_

Manny walked into the clinic, Jane immediately collected the swabs from him, and as he immediately started to work on the blood samples, willing to wait all night on the results. 

They were silent as they worked, as Manny prepared the samples his anger turned to rage. 

"Go take a break, Manny," Jane spoke, walking over to him, "You're shaking and I don't want you to waste anything by spilling anything." 

"I can't," he got up from his chair, grabbing at his hair, "I need to help her." 

"You helped her as much as you can, V and the guys will help the way they can, and I will help her the way I can, we can only do so much, Manny." 

"She's so broken, she thinks that this is her fault," he shook his head, "I still don't understand why something like this would happen to Kali, or why little innocent kids get cancer," he grabbed the nearest thing and chucked it across the room, the glass container shattered. Jane didn't flinch though, she had seen V get the call from Tohrment nearly, and their apartment at the Commodore looked like a tornado went through it. 

Manny paced across the room, "I don't understand why I can't keep this impersonal, fuck, I watched Trez's wife died, even helped her to die and yet I didn't feel like this." 

It was quiet for a moment before Jane said something that stopped him cold. 

"Because you love her, Manny." 

Manny looked at Jane disbelieving, "What?" 

She snorted, "God, you are just as blind as V." 

"V?" 

She rolled her eyes, "It's something all of you are really trying to suppress, but it's so obvious to all of us." 

"Us?" 

Jane groaned, "Are you having a stroke or why are you given me one-word questions?" 

"You, V, Rhage, Butch, Tohr are completely in love with Kali, as a bonded male in love ." 

Manny shook his head rapidly, "No! No!" he looked at Jane, "No?" 

Jane laughed, "I find it funny that you guys are oblivious to it, at times all five of you light up when you talk about her, or she texts back in the group chat, or she comes for a visit, or she invites us all to her place. You run circles around her to please her, making her laugh or smile, it's cute and enraging at the same time." 

"Oh God," Manny groaned, Jane laughed before her face grew serious. 

"Mary, Autumn, Marissa and I were talking about it one night, all of us started noticed the guys murmuring her name when they slept like they were unconsciously trying to fight their feelings for her. The bad thing is that we can't even blame her for anything," she sighed as she sat down, "Kaliope has been nothing but sweet and kind. Helping when she can, she doesn't even see the effect she has you on the lot of you. She's so sweetly naive that it's almost sickening, and I swear if you probably kissed her, she'll have a stroke out of shock."

"So are saying that you are okay that V has feelings for Kali?" 

"No, no woman will be okay that their husband has feelings for another person," Jane spoke, "But I don't understand why I'm saying this if V does act out on his feelings, which I have an odd feeling it will eventually happen, at least it's with Kali. I could share V with Kali, but only Kali." 

Manny rubbed at his chin hearing this from Jane was something he didn't want or expected to her say this horrible night. 

"I think you need to talk to Payne," Jane told him looking into his eyes, "And then talk to V, Rhage, Butch and Tohrment about this, cause from what I know bonded males don't share well." 

_ 

Kali sat on her lounge chair, she held the serrated steel knife in her hand. 

She had bought spontaneously one morning. It has been months since her assault, and it was a couple of weeks ago, that she found out the Brothers' had her attacker in the basement of the Training Faculty chained up, clinging to life after his the daily beaten. 

Apparently, they took turns...Nightly. 

When she had found out, she had been so pissed. How dare they keep that creep alive after what they did to her! She had gone out and bought the knife she was holding, intending on putting it in the guy's body as many times as she could. 

But when her murderous rage had settled, she stopped herself and sat her down to think. 

As much as she wanted him to die, she couldn't and never end a life. 

Her upbringing taught her about the good and bad side of life. That where was good, evil will always follow. It was a counterbalance to life. 

It was also then that she had realized that she needed help. Not once had she wanted to kill in her life, even when she was bullied as a child, or had her heartbroken, she never wished them death, despite how heinous she had been treated. 

It was not her nature, and that frightened her that she was willing to kill someone. 

Kaliope had been taught to kill with kindness. 

It was the next morning that she had found a therapist. 

It was now that she realized that she had needed one long before her attack. It was weeks later of her therapy, and she had finally told her therapist about the knife. 

He asked her why did she keep it? 

And why did she still have it? 

Kali looked at the knife, it was a beautiful blade. It wasn't meant to rot in her kitchen to chop herbs, it was too beautiful for that. 

This knife was meant to kill. 

Which meant that this was not for her. 

She wasn't a killer. 

She was Kaliope, a Sorceress that used her magic for good and healing. 

"Nice knife," Kali looked up to see Butch standing next to her. 

These damn Vampires with their ninja's feet, how can 210 pounds of massive male physique move like a damn cat. 

Kali handed her knife over, "You can have it, I no longer have a need for it." 

"You sure, it looks expensive," Butch took the blade from her outreaching hand, and Kali smiled and nodded. 

"But you are worth it after all you have done for me," she stood up and didn't catch Butch's melting stare at her retreating back as she headed up her patio steps to her back door. 

"So after hunting down the last of White Saber powered," Kali spoke as she heard Butch come into her home, " Which is pretty hard to come by since Sabertooths have been dead over 11,000 years," she dramatically spoke making Butch grin, "I can finally put that protection spell around your home and the Safeplace. I would like to start with the Safeplace, " she looked at dreamy looking Butch, "Hello, Brian, your home?" she chuckled. 

He shook his head and then nodded, "Right, Safeplace first than the Mansion." 

"Good," Kali grabbed what she needed and placed it into a bag, before heading to her front door. 

"Come on, my Steed!" she laughed as Butch walked past her to her driveway. 

"Your steed?" he raised an eyebrow at her. 

She grinned at him, "You're my ride, at least your SUV is and you're the driver, and it's not like I can ride you," she waved him off. 

"Ride me?" Butch looked at her curiously. 

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean." 

The drive was partially silent until Butch broke it, "How are you feeling?" 

It was something they all have had asked her over the last few weeks. Kali looked out at the full moon and smiled, "I'm good," she looked at Butch and nodded, "Really good, therapy is great, I feel more like myself than even before the assault which is weird, but I feel like I'm discovering myself even more, as who I really am. Before I thought, I was missing something in life but I wasn't, I wasn't loving myself for who I was, but trying to change the person that I was." 

"And that," Butch coughed, "Phase you wanted to do through." 

Kali laughed as she knew what he meant, "Still want to have great sex, but I rather have with someone that trust and love. I want to be able to see kids, a home in the future with the next man I ever sleep with." 

Butch looked at her and smiled, "Sounds like a plan." 

Kali nodded, "Until I'll be satisfied with my right-hand buddy," she raised her right hand, wiggling her fingers and cheekily grinned at him. 

Butch shook his head and rolled his eyes, making her laugh. 

The Protection Spell around the SafePlace was quickly finished, and Marissa had thanked Kali a million times for it. She had made sure that no harm could be done to this place, or that no harm can come to a person inside. 

It was at the Mansion that Kali stood outside wondering if she was overdoing it. She was already tired from the SafePlace's spell, and the Mansion was considerably bigger and more ground. She was also doing a concealing spell for the place. As much as Mhis was doing its job, it was like a beacon with its magic. The spell she had planned would have little to no magic remaining and would make the Mansion undetectable from anything human or mythical made. 

Right now she was waiting for Qhuinn, Blay, John, and Xhex to return from running her salt lines around the compound. This place had like 100 acres of land, she was so not walking that. 

"You look tired, Kali, you good on doing this?" Wrath asked her. 

Kali looked at the King as he stood next to her, she wanted to ask him how he saw that she was tired but kept quiet, "I'm good," she waved him off. The Mansion had come outside to see her hard work, she had promised them a hell of a light show. 

She was just about to send out a search party when her runners were running back, Xhex was in the lead, she stopped in front of Kali, gasping for air, "I told you that I was faster," she told the guys gasping for air behind her. 

"Yeah whatever," Qhuinn wheezed, "Cramp, Cramp," he grabbed at his ribs. 

Kali shook her head and smiled. 

"Alright let us get this show on the road," she turned and waved her audience to the side, "Give the maestro room, ladies and gentlemen," she spoke shooing them to the side. 

And out of the way, if she had used too much White Saber powered for the Mansion. 

The glass bottle that she had held in her hands was thrown on the stairs of the Mansion and shattered to pieces on the marble. 

She watched as it immediately started to bubble green.

Okay, that was supposed to happen. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding her breath and then slowly releasing. 

She let herself feel the Earth underneath her toes, she had taken off her shoes for this spell, she felt the dew and grass, underneath that she felt Gaia, she felt each breath that she took. 

"Enrich my veins, my Goddess, bestow me with your power," she whispered to herself and could feel tendrils of Gaia's power tickling at her toes, before seeping into her skin, heading to her veins and following the veins throughout her body. Kali gasped as she felt Gaia inside of her for the first time ever, she felt everything. 

Gaia as Earth, Gaia as a Goddess, Gaia as Mother Nature. 

"I call the power of Gaia, and Selene of the Earth and Moon, I wish to protect this home within the salt, this lovely home from harm, prying eyes and evil." 

Kali felt the ground shift from underneath her, this was just going perfectly. 

"I, Kaliope, bind any person that wants to harm or evil in this home. I, Kaliope, bind this house from prying eyes!" she felt her body vibrate. 

"So I mote thee," she spoke and opened her eyes. 

Everything within the salt lines glowed a lovely luminous green, the potion she had thrown on the stairs had grown into a glowing blooming vines that covered the mansion. Felt everything pulse as Gaia and Selene knowledge her spell, and released their power. It pulsed again and then it pulsed one last time, and it threw Kali back. 

Hell, she hadn't even noticed that she had been levitating until she crashed into the top of a tree and went tumbling down, it knocked her out for a few seconds when she hit the ground but came around quickly when she heard voices hollering for her. 

She crawled out of the bushes that were in front of the tree, "I'm here, I'm fine" she hollered out, she walked back towards the mansion, her head pulsing. 

She grabbed her head, "Dear Virgin! Don't do that, Kali!" Bella hollered. 

Kali waved her hand, keeping her eyes closed as her head pulsed with the beat of her heart, "I'm fine, do you how many times I was exploded into a tree as a kid?" 

She felt warm hands grab her head, she didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was Manny, "Does it hurt here," he started to press at her neck, and back at her head, "Here?" 

She shook her head and immediately regretted it, "I'm okay," she pushed his hands away. 

"That was a lessoned learned, I used way too much White Saber power, that crap has a bang to it." 

"Nobody is going to tell her?" Qhuinn spoke questionably. 

Kali opened her eyes, "What? Tell me what, don't tell me that it didn't work," she looked around for something off. 

Everyone was either laughing her grinning at her, "Nothing, Storm," Rhage laughed. 

Kali looked at him funny, "Storm?" 

With a breeze of the wind and a flutter of her hair, she saw what he meant. 

She grabbed her waist-long tresses, and her jaw dropped, "I'm grey!" she hollered, "No I'm white! I have old people's hair!" She fingered her tresses trying to see if she had any of her brown color left, but nope, she was white as 100-year-old granny. 

"Didn't you say that any incantation always had a sacrifice?" Tohrment spoke to her. 

Kali shot him a withering look, "But not my hair!" she whined like a child. 

"I like it on you," Zsadist spoke, and Kali looked at him with a pout. 

"Really?" she asked him, looking at the ends of her white hair. 

"Makes you look serenely beautiful, like a Moon nymph," Butch told her. 

Kali suddenly beamed at him, "Thank you." 

She missed that Marissa was laughing against Butch's back, comforting him by patting him on the back as the compliment completely flew over Kali's head. 

Kali suddenly liking the thought of being a sliver nymph, "Wait till my Mother hears about this," she grumbled, as the wind picked up she turned, "Can we go inside, my nipples about freeze off and I'm hungry. I defiantly saw Fritz try to hide a chocolate cake earlier, and now I want dessert before dinner," she said sexily like she had seen in the movies, oblivious to the effect just had on five males. 

__

"Bye! See you next week! It was fun!" Kali grinned and spoke enthusiastically as her new work out mates separated, headed to their cars in the gym parking lot, and drove away. 

Kali's game face dropped immediately, and pain took over her body. 

Everything thing hurt from her arms to toes, every unknown muscle in her body was screaming in pain. She signed up for a gym membership last week, in order to start working out. Her therapist recommended that maybe exercise would help with her ever so often depression that still popped up every blue moon, and made it hard to get out of her bed some days. 

He hadn't wanted to put her on pills, seeing that she was working through her depression and PTSD very well so had told her to start going to the gym once a week and made cutting back a bit on the nonhealthy foods. 

Today had been her first day, she had always wanted to do a spinning class.

It was just riding a bike right? 

Kali learned today that she could hate someone just a little bit. That fitness trainer, that in her mind had been sniffing a hell lot of cocaine in the break room, destroyed her. She had wanted to leave within the first two minutes, but see little 72-year-old Hilda keep up with the half-naked 18 year old near the front made Kali want to go through with it until the end. 

And now she was suffering. 

Her drive home was uncomfortable as her legs kept on cramping, as she unlocked her home, she immediately dropped her gym bag, kicked off her shoes, and headed to the back patio. She knew exactly was she was going to do for the next few hours, she ripped off the tarp from the Jacuzzi and hit in the on a button. The white and black Whirlpool immediately started to buzz and bubble, in about ten minutes this baby going to be hot enough for her to lie peacefully inside. 

Slowly, she headed upstairs, undressed, pulling up her white locks in a bun and started to pull out a bathing suit. It was her mind that stopped her, asking why she was going to cover herself up in her own home. She looked at the black material and nodded, she tucked the bathing suit back into a drawer and pulled on her dark grey fluffy comfy bathrobe, slid into matching sippers and headed downstairs. She grabbed a glass of wine on the way out and turned the surround sound that V had set up for her months ago when they also had put in a security system and who knows what else in her house. 

She trusted them that they didn't have a secret camera watching her dance in her living room butt ass naked on occasions. 

Sade crooned to her as she tested the water, which was a comfortable hot and she dropped her robe and stepped out of her slippers, and climbed into the Jacuzzi. 

She moaned loudly as immediately her muscles sang in relief. 

She dipped low, only allowing the top of her head out of the water as it rested against a black leather pillow headrest, and took a large gulp of her wine. She closed her eyes, listened to Sade, and relaxed. 

It felt like hours that she went undisturbed, her music was smooth and relaxing. The water vibrated against her naked skin, it felt like someone was touching her. Intimately. The moving water fluttered against her neck, like lips and it was turning her on. 

When was the last time she touched herself, it's been a while. She moved her hands across her thighs, she wondered if she should go upstairs to get her vibrator to test if it was really waterproof but thought against it as she wanted to stay lazy and not really move. Her hands skimmed up her body, she moans softly as she teased her own nipples for a moment.

Gaia, this is what she needed. She teased her breast for a moment before slowly wandering down to her now parted thighs, keeping her eyes closed thinking of male hands heading towards...

"Don't fall asleep, Kali, or you might drown," Rhage's voice brought her out of her trance with a startle. 

Kali screamed and jumped, making the water splash out of the sides," Dear Gaia! Rhage use a damn cowbell and don't be ninja walking up on me!" she hollered at him, chucking a fist full of water at him. 

How much did he see? Kali immediately thought. 

"I was nice enough to dematerialize to your front door," he smiled at her, "I even rang the doorbell, I can't help that you didn't hear me." 

His smile was all-knowing. 

Kali wanted to drown herself in embarrassment, he probably had seen the whole 'I'm going to fuck myself' moment. 

She dipped low in the water so that water was bubbling against her neck, "I was relaxing and listening to the music." 

Rhage's smile was unnerving and his teal eyes lowered, "Right, that's what you were doing. Just relaxing right?" 

Kali nodded, her face was going red, she could feel the blush bloom around cheeks, she damn well knew that she wasn't going red from the hot water surrounding her. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him.

He shrugged his massive shoulders, "I have the night off." 

Kali raised an eyebrow, "So instead of spending it with your lady, you decided to pop up like a ghost and scare the crap out of me." 

Rhage looked at her, "Just because I have the night off, doesn't mean that Mary has the night off. I thought before I got bored, and overdid it in the gym, I could come and ask you out for a midnight showing of 'Black Panther'." 

Kali perked up, she had been wanting to see that movie forever but none of her friends were interested in Comic Book movies. She sort of found out that Rhage and Butch had a love for them as she did. 

"Yes, let me shower and get dressed," she told him and he nodded. 

Kali watched as the big man didn't move but held eye contact with her like he was waiting for something. 

"Aren't you coming out?" he asked her. 

Kali shook her head, "Not if you're going to just stand there, I" she coughed sort of embarrassed to be caught out here like this, "I'm naked, so either you are going to have to turn around or I'm gonna have to flash you in order to get my robe. I prefer the former." 

Kali saw a look in Rhage's eye that she hadn't seen before, "Naked?" he asked. 

She nodded, "Yes, so please turn around or at least close your eyes so that I can get out or we'll be stuck here until dawn and your gorgeous ass will fry into burnt toast." 

Kali watched as he closed his eyes, and she rolled her own, she made a face at him to see if he was peaking but thought that was stupid since he was a bonded male Vampire, and she read about bonded males and their deep loyalty, love for their females. She stood up from her spot in the Whirlpool and climbed out. She grabbed an extra towel, toweling herself off before slipping into her robe and slippers. She walked toward Rhage and poked him in the chest. 

"I'm decent, give me fifteen minutes to get ready and we can head out," she told him and headed into her home. 

She showered quickly, before dressing into a light pink sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Heading downstairs, she grinned at the sight of Rhage on her couch. It was already an extra-large couch since she had wanted one with an integrated lounge but Rhage still made the thing look like it was a two-seater. 

"Ready?" she asked him, and he got up nodding, "I've been waiting since Civil War for this movie," he answered. 

"Me too," she nodded excitedly, "For a 42-year-old dark chocolate Chadwick looks good in that Panther suit," she giggled. 

Rhage did a sound something mixed between a growl and a groan. 

She ignored it and chuckled, "Come on, I'm a single gal, Rhage, I'm gonna drool at his topless scene or Killmongers." 

Rhage stopped moving, "Now I don't want to go," his face was dead serious and actually pissed. 

Kali felt bad, he probably thought that she was going to holler like a middle-aged woman in a strip show when they got his shirtless scenes, "I'm sorry, I'll quit. I really want to see it," she grabbed at his hand, pulling him towards her car, "Please...I promise not to say anything more about how good looking Chadwick or Michael is, or any male person in the movie, Please!" she begged him. 

He looked like he wasn't going to trust her, so she hit him with the secret weapon. 

She pouted, and immediately Rhage caved.

"Yeah!" she watched as he walked around to her driver's side. 

One thing she learned, she was never going to have a Brother riding passenger side in her car. 

They headed to the Movie Theater, Kali was already used to being in public with Rhage by then. Women would look like they had a coronary and an orgasm at the same time, and a few men and the other men would shrink back from Rhage's presence as if they instantly knew that he could and would kill them without hesitating if they moved or breathed wrong. 

They both got jump popcorn and drinks, Rhage orders an extra hot dog, nachos, milkduds (that Kali was secretly going to steal some time during the movie). 

Gentleman Rhage asked if she wanted anything extra since he was paying but she waved it off, "I'm fat enough, Rhage, don't tempt me." 

Over two hours later, Kali excitedly bouncing out of the movie theater, finishing the last of her supersize Coke Zero, "That movie was lit! Such a deep message." 

Kali looked at Rhage's smiling face, "We are so going back for another showing, and we have to bring Butch since I sort of feel bad that we went to see it without him." 

They walked back to her to the car, Rhage playfully rubbing at his stomach, "I could use a late-night snack, Kali." 

It made her laugh, "You devoured most of the concessions menu in there and you're still hungry, God, I want your metabolism. You're paying, buddy," she pointed a finger at him over the hood of the car, "And you're paying for my gym membership if my fat ass gains the pounds that I lost," she got into the car. 

Rhage opened his side, and got in, but didn't turn on the engine, he just sat there with a scowl on his face. She was about to ask him what's wrong when he turned to her. 

"I hate that you talk about yourself like that," his voice was serious. 

Kali was taken back, "Rhage, I'm just saying what I am, should I lie and call myself normal size." 

Rhage nodded, "Yeah, your normal to me, you are beautiful and over the top de..." he stopped himself, "You are gorgeous, and I hate the way you degrade yourself. I don't want to hear it around me, or hell, even if I'm not around. Promise you'll stop talking about yourself like that," 

Kali was touched, she smiled at him, "It's been my coping mechanism, Rhage, I rather state the obvious before someone else can call me fat, ugly or something else mean," he looked at her about to argue but she stopped him, "But I will try to cut it down just for you, alright." 

Rhage looked like he didn't like her compromise but he took it anyway, "Well if you say something around me, I'm going to put you over my knee and spank you." 

Kali laughed hard, "Alright, big stuff, you say that now wait until you start to spank me and I tell you I want more," she meant it as a joke and missed the reaction it brought from Rhage or the way he pulled his shirt over the crotch of his pants. 

They drove around for a moment, Rhage was undecided on what he had the craving most for as he wanted a little everything until Kali suggested White Castle, she was now caving a jalapeño burger. Rhage actually had the nerve to order two large fries, a large Sprite, and 20 White Castle burgers and then asked her for her order. 

And she was pretty sure that he was serious. 

She orders a drink and five burgers. 

After they got their meal, Rhage drove to an empty lot and they happily munched on their burgers. 

After they were finished, resting for a minute letting the food settle, Kali spoke, "Man, Rhage, I haven't had a good night like this in a while." 

Rhage nodded, "I knew that I count on you on making this a good night." 

Kali gave him a cheeky thumbs-up, "I'm a girl you go too if want action movies, great food, and car rides. I would make a good girlfriend if..." She started but stopped herself, she had promised Rhage that she stop putting herself down, "All the guys weren't idiots." 

Rhage gave her a smirk like he was proud of her for remembering. 

Suddenly she interrupted by a large yawn, and Rhage looked guilty, "I forgot that you are on regular human hours now, you must be tired." 

Kali waved it off, as she yawned again, "I'm good, I'm used to being up for 24 hours at a time when I deep into my writings, I'm only yawning since I did a Spinning Class this evening and got my ass kicked." 

"You want to go home?" Rhage asked and she shook her head, "No, we can drive around a bit if you want, I don't want to go home right now." 

Rhage saluted and started the engine, they were silent as they drove around. They headed up North close to the border before heading back down, Kali never felt so relaxed in her life with being around Rhage as he commanded her car. She must have dozed off for minute since Rhage had pulled into her driveway, with a look at her stereo clock, dawn was only an hour away. 

Time for Rhage to head home. 

"Kali?" Rhage called her. 

"Yes?" she looked at him, his teal eyes peered into her known, and Kali saw his gleaming soul. It was so beautiful. 

Why does this man have to be gorgeous inside and out? 

"Close your eyes, I want to do something," she gave him the evil eye, "The last time I did that, I was given a Wet Willy." 

Rhage laughed, "I'm not going to give you Wet Willy," he shook his head as he laughed against, "Who? I don't want to know," he laughed and then took a deep breath to calm down. 

"Close your eyes, and turn towards me." 

Kali concedes, closing her eyes and turning towards him. There was a brief moment that nothing happened, and Kali was about to ask when felt a warm breath against her own before lips kissed her. 

For a second she returned the kiss, but only second since two seconds later, her hand was running across Rhage's face with a loud smack. 

"How fucking dare you!" she screamed at him, giving him another slap before jumping out of the car. 

"Kali!" Rhage hopped out of her car, coming after her as she nearly ran to the front door. 

"Don't you dare talk to me, Rhage! How you dare kiss me when you have a damn wife at home!" she wheeled around, so angry at him, so disappointed in him that he would think she would be fine him using her to cheat on his wife. 

"You son of a bitch!" she hollered at him pissed off and hauled off to punch him in his gorgeous cheating bastard face. 

Her punch didn't connect through, Rhage had gripped her wrist before it could do damage, she uses the other arm but he grabbed that one too, he pushed her against her screen door. 

"Let me the go, Rhage, and leave me the hell alone," she struggled in his grip, she had no chance against this 250-pound Vampire with super unnatural strength, he all he needed to do was squeeze her wrists and they would snap like twigs. 

She raised her right knee to nail him right in the crotch, but he jumped back in time, "Will you quit that?" he scolded her. 

"Quit what? Trying to hurt a lying..." she was caught off when he kissed her again, this time he didn't let her pull away, he pushed his body against her spreading her legs around his, effectively trapping her. 

"You..." she started but didn't find a damn word when he pulls away. 

How in the Gaia could a kiss do that?! 

"Will you listen for a moment?" Rhage spoke, and Kali opened her mouth, "Stop listen, Mary knows!" 

Kali's face pulled away, "You're bullshitting me, Mary wouldn't let you go around and cheat on her." 

Rhage shook his head, "No she wouldn't, but she will let me have you, would share me with you. She said that herself, obviously I've moaning out your name in my sleep over the last few months. Oblivious to how I was falling for you, how we were falling for you." 

Kali made another face squeaking out, "We?" 

Rhage nodded, "Yeah, We? It took a moment to figure out what we were going to do about that, we knocked heads, destroyed some furniture until our shellans told us to compromise, that we each get a day or night with you. I pulled Fridays," he leaned down and kissed her. 

Kali tried to fight back, she didn't want to kiss him, he could be lying to her, but damn the man was fucking good. She relented and finally kissed him back, Rhage growled into her mouth as he approved, he didn't let her go through, just pushed his body harder against her, grinding his gorgeous frame against her that nearly had her purring right back. 

The kiss felt endless when he finally pulled away, "Dear Virgin, I wish I hadn't been a chicken earlier this evening when I saw you touching yourself; I should have joined you right then and there, but I still have next Friday," Rhage spoke, kissing her lightly between words. 

Kali blushed, so he had seen her. 

Rhage smiled down at her, his cell phone rang, an alarm to tell him that he needed to get home or indoors soon before becoming deep-fried Vampire. 

"Why?" Kali spoke, she was still so utterly confused about all of this. 

And there were more than him that wanted to be with her. 

Rhage shook his head, "Sometimes love take an unusual turn, Kali, I can't tell you that but I'll to find out where it takes us both," he kissed her one last time, before pulling away completely. 

"Have fun with whoever is coming tomorrow night, and I can't wait for next Friday to kiss you again, " he smiled at her and dematerialized away. 

Leaving Kali there to her own raging thoughts, she opened her screen door, unlocked her home, and immediately to her house phone, dialed a number. 

When a sleepy voice answered, she immediately regretted the decision in calling her Grandma in five in the morning but if she had already gotten her Grandma up, she could just go ahead with her plans. 

"Grandma I need you to give me the lay down on all the love potions you know and how to find out if someone has been affected by them," she asked her Grandma. 

_

When Butch found her, she was sleeping in the middle of a pile full of various herbs, flowers and burned down incense on her living room floor. She had crashed over four hours ago after being up more than 24 hours trying to figure out what love spell had been placed on Rhage or whoever was attracted to her. 

She felt a soft hand rub across her head, and then hands start to wrap around her to pick her up, but she pushed the hands away, "I'm okay, I'm good, I'm good," she murmured as leaned up to rest on her elbows. 

She looked at the pile surrounding her and groaned. 

She had done every spell break her Grandma had told her, but nothing had reacted. 

She rubbed at her eyes, wiping the sleep from them and looked up to a curious looking Butch, "I can only guess that you pulled Saturdays?" she said to him. 

Butch nodded, "I guess Rhage told you," she nodded and then looked around at the mess that she had created, "Mind telling me what happened here?" 

Kali sat up full, stretching her body, it cracked in places and was so sore in places reminding her that it was angry at her for falling asleep on the floor. 

"I was making sure that you, Rhage, and whoever has 'feelings'," she made finger quotations, "Aren't forced to have feelings for me." 

Butch crouched low before falling back on his ass, his knees coming up as he leaned back on his hands, "And?" 

Kali shook her head, "Nothing, which I don't believe," she looked around frustrated. She must have done something wrong to break the spell, hell she hadn't felt any magic but had done the spell break incantation just in encase. 

"And you still don't believe that I could have feelings for you, just guy falling for a pretty woman," Butch was now looking disbelieving, "Why can't that happen?" 

Kali made a frustrated groaned, "Because it's not right, you guys are bonded and in love with wonderful women, and yet catch feelings for someone else," she shook her head, " Where's the logic in that?" 

Butch laughed, "Says the girl that told us she had a Fairy as a friend when she was little, you believe in mythical creatures but not in love." 

Kali pointed a finger at Butch, "Fairies are real, we can't see them since we are adults, and they only can be seen by innocent eyes. Love is also real but..." she stopped when she saw the way Butch was looking at her, he had this stupid goofy smile across his lips. 

"You think I'm a nut." 

Butch moved in one motion, he was pushing her back until she was flat on her back, and his big body was on top of her, resting his weight on his hands and knees that were between her legs. Damn, he was good, she thought, he had her on back already. 

"I think you're a crazy gorgeous witch that has a way too big of a heart," he dropped his head low and kissed her forehead, "Which is why I fell for you, I think it was the moment you had just woken up from getting your hands fried, and the first words you said was asking how Wrath was doing? You didn't complain, you didn't whine about the pain but immediately asked Wrath if he was okay and that's when I started to fall for you." 

Kali laid underneath him, she started to speak but stopped herself. 

Why was she was pessimistic about this? She had two gorgeous guys wanting her, and hell, three more to come. She had weirder things happen to her, but was she even attracted to them? She snorted, these men were off the charts super sexy, she had instantly put them in the Friendzone in order to keep herself from getting dirty thoughts about married men. 

And then here they come, nearly a year later, wanting to start something that she only dreamed about. 

"The wheels are turning hard in your head, Kaliope," Butch said, and the way he said her full name made her shiver. 

It rolled off his tongue like he was purring it. 

"I just have this odd feeling that you, Rhage, and whoever else, since yall want to keep this a surprise, are going to wake up one day and think 'what in the fuck I was thinking about touching her'," she spoke after a while. 

"I gained so many new friends since the night I helped you all, I can't stand the thought of losing them all, and then I think, you guys must all cracked about even thinking about me naked, with all my stretch marks, extra fat and chaffed skin of my thighs," Kali shook her head, grabbed at Butch's taut shoulders, "You do realize how beautiful Marissa is right, that I'm damn sure that she doesn't have problems with chafing and stretch marks. Oh Gaia, her boobs must be perfect, she probably doesn't even droop, I droop a lot all over, Butch, are you ready for all my drooping?" 

Butch watched her rant, he didn't speak or move above her, just let her rant away until she was finished speaking, he grinned at her again and didn't say one word as he dipped his head and kissed her. 

Kali hand tightened on his shoulders, in an attempt to push him away but knew that she had no chance, she allowed herself to be swept away by his kisses. 

He pulled back, she was panting, like she had run a marathon, and her head was fuzzy. 

How can he do that? Or Rhage? 

How can they make her head so mushy from one kiss? 

They looked into each other eyes, Kali unintentionally peered into his Soul. Butch's soul was a peridot green, it was beautiful, a bit damaged but most of the Brothers were, but gorgeous. He and Manny had the same golden streak, it was a rich golden like aged beaten-down gold. 

"What are you seeing?" he asked, and Kali soft smiled and rubbed at his stubbly chin, "How beautiful you are...your soul is slightly damaged from whatever hardships you went through but it's a unique color for a soul, a peridot green." 

"Nothing from him?" Butch asked, and Kali knew that he had been kidnapped years ago by lessers, and the Omega had put some of himself inside of him, the black scar right above his navel was proof his ordeal. 

Kali shook her head as she spoke," From what I learned, it is what you do with the evil that you are taught or given that makes the soul disappear or turn black. You turned your evil into something that would help protect your species and not something that would destroy it as he had planned." 

Butch rolled from off the top of her and laid down next to her onto his back crossing his fingers at the back of his head to cushion it, looking at the ceil of her home, "How can my soul be clean when I kill nearly every night?" 

Kali tapped at her lips as she thought for a moment before speaking, "I think it's about what I just said, you don't kill for evil but to fight evil. The men that the lessers or Omega recruit to become lessers all have ready lost their souls or are too close in losing their soul. It's much easier to turn someone without a soul into the creation of evil, than a person with a soul or a partial one. The soul is resilient when it's full of love and power, Gaia's strength or your God," she smiled at him, she knew that Butch had grown up as a god-fearing Catholic human before V had done something to trigger his Vampiric genes and made him transition. 

"How do you lose your Soul?" Butch asked her. 

Kali turned to her side, resting her head on her up the turned hand, "You give in to your darkest thoughts, the ones that we are all born with but learn not to listen to them most of the time. It's something you have to teach your children. They have taught to be kind, forgiving, and raise them with love. Sometimes there are people that grew up with that and still become a great evil, but most of the time it's the parents that failed their kids. Or with luck, you are able to find a person that will show you all those things and you can repair your Soul before it's too late."

"I think I was one of those people, the lucky ones," Butch said, "I was right on the edge of becoming this bat shit crazy person but then I met the Brothers, and Marissa," he smiled, "I think she saved me." 

Kali nodded, "Could be but weren't you a Homicide cop before you met V," she asked, he nodded and took the opportunity to kiss his forehead. 

"Then you were far from being on the edge, you were already doing good before you started to fight the lessers, sure there probably too many cops without a soul on the force, who only want to use their power for bad but I believe you joined the Force because you wanted to do good. Your Soul might have been damaged but still there." 

Butch looked at her, "I joined the Force because I wanted help people because I felt like I let Janey down," he told the story of his sister that had been murdered. Kali listened and was surprised that Butch had such a hard upbringing, she hated the fact that his Father had blamed a little boy for the death of his daughter. 

"But that is the reason I know for sure that your Soul was nothing but pure good," Kali poked at his strong hard chest, "You didn't listen to the evil that happened to you but you turned it around and made it an obligation that nobody would have to go through the same pain you went too. You are amazing, Butch," she smiled at him. 

Hazel eyes looked at her, "You are amazing too, you went through so much and stilled smile." 

Kali sighed, "I didn't smile for a long time though, I was nearly consumed but my own hate for a person that I didn't see or feel my own Soul start to rip. It wasn't until I was ready to kill someone when I stopped myself," she looked at Butch, "You are a Warrior but I'm not, I rather kill with kindness than a blade and when I realized that willing to go as far to kill someone, I was shocked and got myself some professional help." 

"He's still alive you know," Butch told her, "We want to kill him but we can't decide on who gets too put him out of his misery, the five of us are arguing about who gets the honor on killing the man who hurt our girl." 

Kali stayed silent, she always had an odd feeling that he was still alive. 

"Can you take me to him?" 

Butch sat up and looked at her, "Why do that to yourself?" 

Kali sat up, "Because I need to see him, I need to make sure that he won't show up here one night and do it all over again," she answered him quietly. 

There where times that she woke up screaming in fear because she had dreamed waken up to him over her again, raping and beating her body over and over again. 

Butch got up and held out a hand for her, "Come on then, but I can't promise anything, Kali, if he so much says anything about that night to you, I will put him out, permanently." 

Kali took his hand, allowed him to pull her up, and kissed him, "I know." 

They left after she and Butch cleaned up her mess, the drive was longer than to the Mansion. They were going to the training center, this was the first time she was ever going there. Butch had told her that they didn't want that scum sleeping under the same roof of their family. 

The training center had a back entrance, that led you straight into it without entering the Mansion. Butch held the heavy metal door open of the entrance for her and she walked it. Down the hall she heard gunshots, she assumed the firing range. As they walked down it, she glanced into the rooms and saw a classroom set up. 

She grinned at the thought of Butch standing in front of a bunch of doe eye teenage Vampires, teaching Science. She knew that of course wasn't happening but it was still a silly thought. 

"What are you smiling about?" Butch asked stopped in front of a door turning to open and hold another door for her, that led into another hall away from the gunfire. 

"Nothing," she grinned at him and stepped in. 

They pass another room with the lights on, multiple voices coming from that one, she got a glance of Tohrment standing by a whiteboard drawing something, and had the same funny image of a Professor Tohrment teaching Biology, and giggled. 

"What are you laughing about?" Butch asked her again, and she shook her head. 

"Kali?" Tohrment's voice now stopped them. 

"Fuck," Butch grumbled. 

"Hey Tohr," she smiled at him. 

Tohrment looked into the classroom, "Write down five best places to incapacitated a lesser, I'll be right back," and closed the door behind as he walked down the hall towards him. 

"Why are you bringing her here?" Tohrment asked Butch, his blue eyes nearly glowing with anger, "We said we were to keep her away from this place until we decided how to get rid of him," Tohrment looked furious. 

Kali immediately intervened as Butch started to tense up, and look like he was going say something that wasn't going to get him back on Tohrment good side, "I asked him too," she turned and put her hands on Tohrment chest. 

His heart was going crazy under his skin. 

Tohrment looked at her, "Why?" his hand came up, cupping her chin, and rubbed at her cheek. 

"Because I'm crazy," she shook her head, " Because I still wake up at times at night, fighting him off of me and screaming for help," Tohrment pulled her close, hugging her close his body as he gripped her tight, "I need to know that he's never going to do this to me ever again." 

Kali stayed in his arms, it was weird, being held by Tohrment in front of Butch, who obviously wanted to hold her too, to comfort her too. She hadn't missed what Tohrment had said at the beginning, the 'We' had been drawn out. 

So Tohrment was another new love to explore. 

She pulled away, but Tohrment hesitated, "So which day you pulled," she smiled at him as he finally let her go. 

Tohrment looked at her and gave her a forced smile, "Tuesday." 

"I'll be waiting," she told him and turned to Butch, he looked like he hadn't like that Tohr had been touching her. 

"Stop looking like you saw something awful," Kali kissed his cheek, "Learn to share buddy," she poked at his chest. 

Butch looked at her startled, and then pulled her into his body, "Wildcat." 

"Yes I am, that was established a long time ago when I told the story of me and the mountain lion in Canada," Kali pulled away. 

"So can I go see him?" she asked looking at the two men. 

Tohrment looked at her, then at Butch, and then at her again, "You're not going inside of the room alone. He might be shackled but he does still have his tongue and if he says anything remotely bad to you, Kaliope, I want him dead not even second later." 

Kali had déjà vu, "Butch said the same thing." 

"Good, then I know he's on the same page with me," Tohrment nodded at Butch, "Let me send my class to the gym, and I'll meet you up there, don't go in without me." 

Butch nodded, and Tohrment returned to his class, Kali watched him disappear before turning back down the hall, "Lead the way." 

Kali followed him, and down a row of stairs that led them to what she assumed was the basement of the building. It felt like death and gloomy like there had been many people that been locked up down here and had died. 

Butch stopped before a door, and Kali knew that he was in there, she could feel it. 

"Kali, you don't look all that good, Sweetheart, are you sure," he grabbed her hand and held it tight, and Kali nodded, "I need this." 

They stood silent for a while until they heard footsteps. 

Kali wanted to roll her eyes, Gaia, Tohrment you didn't have to pull in the army. 

Tohrment led V, Rhage, Qhuinn, John and Zsadist all of them hell some type of blade. 

"We aren't given him the mercy of a quick bullet," Butch murmured into her ear, as she leaned against his body. 

"Somehow I knew that," Kali looked up at him. 

"Let me go in first," V spoke, putting his hand on the door, "And let me tell him to be on his best behavior." 

V disappeared behind the door, and came out a few minutes later, Kali saw the red knuckles of his fist, "He's neutered, " he gritted out. 

V held the door open for her, allowed Kali to walk in, a brush of his fingertips against her hands as she walked past him made her look at him, and nod. She knew that he wanted to comfort her. 

Footsteps followed her, but Kali didn't hear them anymore, her eyes locked on the bruised frame of man sitting on a dirty mattress in the corner on the room. He looked up, and Kali froze, her heart flew into her throat and her stomach dropped to her toes. 

Suddenly everything went dark as a hand covered her eyes, Kali went to scream but a body pressing against her stopped her, "Calm down, breath Kaliope," it was Butch. 

"He can't hurt you, he will never hurt you again and you can do this," he spoke into her ear, she grabbed at his wrist and held on tight as panic filled her body. 

It was snarling at she heard, and the room filled with rage, "They are pissed that he makes you scared like this, you are our happy sweet kind fearless Kaliope, we hate the way you are trembling because of him," Butch said, "We can barely control ourselves with the fear and panic you are admitting for this piece of shit." 

Kali listened to Butch calm but graveled voice, she held onto him and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then another one, and then another and repeated until she calmed down. 

"You okay now, can I take my hand down?" Butch asked, a hand coming around her waist. 

"In a minute," she murmured, holding onto his arm. 

Was she ready? 

Was this too soon? 

Kali knew that she needed this, to stop the nightmares, to stop looking at other men like they were going to attack her. 

"Okay."

Butch dropped his hand, but not the arm around her waist and Kali saw him again, her hands tighten around Butch's arm, her nails digging into his skin. It was only when she felt wetness, she looked down and saw that she had drawn his blood. 

"Oh Gaia, I'm sorry," she looked at him from the side, Butch kissed her cheek, "Barely felt a thing, let me be your anchor right now." 

Kali looked at him and nearly melted at his words, she was going to say something to him but a different voice stopped her. 

"Now I know why?" 

Vishous snarled, "Didn't I say that you will not say a damn fucking word to her!" 

Kali leaped to stop V from punching the guy, "It's okay, let him speak, I'm good now." 

Vishous looked at her, fury so strong his eyes, and Kali nodded, "I'm good." 

V looked at her attacker and then at her, "Kali if he..."

"Then I'll walk out of this room and you all can finish this at last," she promised. 

V took her hand, squeezed it, and stepped back, allowing Kali to look at her attacker again. 

"Now you know why, what?" Kali asked him, her voice was usually hard. 

"Why I'm being tortured every day for the past few months?" the man's voice was rough and overused, it didn't sound like the man that been beaten at her. 

"Are you being tortured or are being punished for what you did to me?" Kali asked him, anger filled up inside of her that he actually thought that he was the victim.

Kali could see his eyes go dark, he looked around the room but didn't say anything. 

"No, you say what you wanted to say. They aren't going to kill you," she turned to look at them all, "Don't kill him," she gave them a glare. 

She turned back to him, his whole demeanor had changed, he turned from a withering boy into something evil. 

"You were begging for it," he spoke. 

Kali saw Zsadist and Quinn leaped for Rhage as he instantly lunged for the man, the others scrambled to get him out, "Get him out of here," Tohrment hollered over the enraged growl from Rhage. Kali was stunned at the glow white eyes. 

The Beast. 

She had totally forgotten about the Beast in Rhage. 

They pushed Rhage's body out of the room, all of them, leaving her alone with her attacker as the door closed behind them. 

"That whole evening you were eating out of the palm of my hand, craving me and wanting me like a good little slut," the man spoke, "Then you just went home with me, willing to get fucked by me." 

Kali swallowed, she was alone, unarmed with a psychopath. 

"All sluts need to be punished, so I did the job, and I did it good. The moment my fist made you bleed, I got so turned on by it," he grinned menacingly at her, "All that red blood over your skin, the screams and hollers, it still turns me on. You were my favorite," he grabbed at his crotch, Kali felt disgusted that he was hard under his pants. 

"How many were there before me?" she asked looking at him, holding her own. 

"Ten," he answered, "You were going to be my seventh kill though, I had a beautiful home in the woods for your body too. You would have been such a beautiful dead body, I would have loved fucking your dead corpse." 

Kali felt sick, her stomach tried to evacuate whatever she had for lunch in her stomach, she held it back. She wasn't going to give him the delight of seeing her sick from his words. 

She couldn't believe that she had missed not seeing into his soul, and seeing that he didn't have one. Had she been so blind to find something that she had been willing to put herself in danger? 

Obviously yes, but not anymore. 

"You're sick a man, I hope you rot in hell," she told him.

He laughed, "I will, but at least I know that you'll always think of me, Kali, beating and raping you," he grinned at her. 

Kali turned and left the room, she needed to get away from him and she took off down the hall, upstairs and straight into running V. 

She held him close and sobbed, he immediately closed his arms around her and held her tight. She sobbed into his black shirt, and he held her head to his chest, tucking her closer to him. 

"He's not going to hurt you, Kali," he spoke trying to calm her down, "He will never hurt you." 

"Why does that type of Evil exist?" she sobbed out, "Who thought that we needed something like that on this Earth?" she cried into his chest. 

"I don't know, Kali, I wish I could get rid of it all for you, Jane, Nalla, and LW but I can't and I'm sorry," he kissed the top of her head, rocking her to calm her down. 

Kali eventually did, but it felt like hours until she did. As she pulled away to speak to him running footsteps stopped her, she saw Butch and Tohrment haul-assing towards them. 

"What happened?" Tohrment looked panicked as he halted in front of them, "Is she hurt?"

V cursed loudly, "Fuck, I forgot about it," V looked down at her, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks and wipe at her tears with his thumbs, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

Kali shook her head, "Not physical no, Why?" 

Tohrment and Butch looked at each other and took off again down the hall and down the stairs. 

"What's wrong?" she asked as watched them run. 

"Getting Rhage out of the room made Qhuinn drop his blade, I was racing back the moment he said that his blade was missing hoping I would just find in the hallway hoping he dropped in the struggle to get The Beast out of the building and using everyone as a chew toy."

"Is Rhage okay?" Kali asked V nodded, "He was close but managed to calm down enough, he's lying down on one of the gym mats in the gym." 

"This is my fault," Kali murmured but V shook his head, and pulled her close, "You needed to know, and that's fine, Kali. Everyone deserves their closure." 

They stood like that for a while until Tohr and Butch returned, "And?" V spoke allowing Kali to pull away and looked the two. 

"He's dead," Butch spoke, his teeth grinding together. 

"The chains were long enough to get to the blade, and he took himself out," Tohrment elaborated. 

"He killed himself?" Kali asked them shocked. 

They both nodded, and Kali suddenly erupted into giggles before full-blown hysterical laughter. 

"I'm sorry," she wheezed through her laughter, "I'm not supposed to find death funny, Gaia, why do I find this funny?" Kali laughed harder, her eyes wide with shock as she continued to laugh," I can't stop." 

Kali laughed for a good ten minutes until her sides actually started to cramp, she had slid to the floor as she laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks from pain and laughter. 

As she finally calmed down, Tohrment, Butch and V were looking at her. Their eyes held a pain in them that made her want to cry all over again. But she didn't. She didn't want to cry any more tears over that dead bastard. 

She slid up from the wall, wiping at the tears her cheeks and the corner of her, she turned to look at Butch, "Can we go and get brownies, like a whole plate of them." 

Butch nodded, "Anything for you, love." 

They left the building, Butch drove to the best 24-hour open Bakery in town, told her to wait in the car while he ran in and came back with two boxes. 

"The lady told me that they were just freshly made so I got you two boxes," he handed the white boxes over to her, and opened the top one and saw the gooey brownies with their cracked tops. 

"Thank you," she smiled at him and pulled out one devoured it, she handed Butch one, "There are still warm," she sighed and picked up another one, killing that one in two bites. 

Kali just ate her brownies until the first box was finished, "I'm sorry I ruined your night with me," she spoke. 

"Never think that way, Kali, you didn't ruin anything," she looked at Butch's serious speaking face. 

"I bet you had a lot of different things planned for tonight but not me confronting my near killer." 

"You did what you needed to heal, and I'm supposed to help you with that, as one of your..." Butch's face contorted as he tried to find the words, making Kali smile, "You know what I mean, but I love you, I will be there for you." 

Kali smiled brightly, "You make a girl feel good, Brian." 

Butch looked at her, and Kali felt like kissing him. He looked so damn good, so sexy, and it wasn't because he just bought her 30 dollars worth of brownies. 

"Do you think we can go back home and make out until you leave, " she asked him with a blush. 

"If we can," Butch snorted, and high tailed out the parking lot. 

They entered her home, and Butch had her immediately in his arms, holding her as he kissed her. They were soon her couch, with her on top his thighs, kissing him like he was never going to come back. 

His warm hands ran over her back, over her ass, and then up again, searching for her skin underneath her clothes. 

She pulled away, looked at him, his hazel eyes glassy with lust, his own lips swollen from their kissing, his body tight with tense as if he was holding himself back from just jumping her. 

"I wish..." she started but Butch kissed her, "It's okay," he said as he pulled back. 

She looked at him curiously, "How do you know what I wanted to say?" 

Butch kissed her again, "Because I know you, you were going to apologize for not wanting to have sex with me but you don't have too. You can have me when you're ready." 

"But I feel you against me, I know your hard," she looked down and saw the large lump in the front of his slacks, and if it liked her stare, the lump twitched. 

"I'm always going to be hard for you," he kissed her, "That's just the bonded male in me, but will never pressure you until you are ready." 

Kali smiled, and placed her hands on his chest, "Plus it's not like you are going home to an empty bed right," she grinned at him, "Marissa will probably take care of all the blue balls you will have from me." 

Butch laughed, grabbed her, and pushed her on the couch, "You ass," he playfully said to her, making her laugh as he climbed over her. 

"You know not one of you asked if I was the type to share my sleep partners with their wives," Butch immediately froze over her, looking with panic on his face. 

She tried to keep a straight face but busted into laughter at his wide-eyed panic look, and Butch playful growled at her, "You ass!"

Kali laughed as she was tickled, "Uncle!" she cried out, and Butch stopped. 

Through panting breaths, "Plus I would never ask you all of that, and it sounds like a big old mess and drama, plus I like the girls and I finally have girlfriends that can tolerate. Though it will get awkward around the next dinner that I'm invited too, I'm going to be eventually sleeping with the half of the men there and your wives are going to be there like it's easy peasy," Kali said. 

Butch looked down at her, "Nothing is going to change, Kali, your friendship with Marissa is not going to change with this, I promise you that she told me that." 

Kali silently looked at his to honest face for a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Caring is sharing, right?" 

Butch rolled his eyes and dipped his head to kiss her again. 

They kissed for a while, Butch lowering his weight against her and she could feel his hips trying not to roll against her, trying not to be a rowdy teenager and dry hump her. 

She wasn't ready for sex with him, but she damn sure didn't mind an orgasm or mind helping with his, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, "Go harder against me," she breathed against his neck. 

"I.." Butch started but Kali lifted her hips, let the crotch of her jeans rub against his slacks, "I said go ahead," she moaned. 

Butch dropped his hips, and grinded against her, Kali world shook as he rubbed his thick cock against her through his slacks, it felt heavenly as it rubbed against her own sex, her clit tingled at the sensation of her cotton underwear rubbing at it. 

She moaned and then Butch moaned, they grinded against each other until they both came, Kali's body shivering and her legs squeezing around sturdy hips as they grinded against her. 

Butch panted against her neck and she dropped her head back to lean against the armrest of the couch, "Nothing like good old teenage dry humping," she spoke a bit raspy. 

"I feel like I'm sixteen and in the basement party room of Carol Danver's house who had the biggest crush on me," he looked down at her, Kali raised an eyebrow, "So her name was Carol?" 

Butch shook his head, "Her name was Lucy, she was Carol's best friend." 

Kali grinned up at him, "You dog you," she playful knocked at his chin as he waggled his eyebrow at her.

He rolled off of her, and grimaced, "I forgot about this," he pulled at his slacks, "This is so disgusting." 

Kali laughed, "Then go home, shower, and tell Marissa about Lucy," she kissed him. 

"You okay with that?" he looked at her unsure, and she nodded, "I'm good, sweetheart." 

She brought him to the door and gave him last kiss before watching him leave in his SUV. 

"When I said that I wanted someone to start a life with, I didn't mean five guys, but thank you," she looked and spoke sky before closing her door. 

________

Tohrment had called earlier during the day to ask her to come and meet him at Sal's around six in the evening just after sunset. She was currently waiting at a table that iAm had given her, near the back, reading over the menu. It was currently six-twenty, and she wandering if he had turned tail and decided to stay at home with Autumn. She was about to finish the dessert section when the front door opened, ringing the bell and brought her head towards the door. 

Tohrment came in looking rushed, and it made her smile. He had dressed up for her, looking incredibly sexy in his grey suit, and crispy white button-up shirt that had few buttons open at his neck. He looked around, not finding her at first, she moved to get up but his blue eyes found her. 

Immediately he calmed, and headed over to her, ignoring the hostess that came to greet him. She stood up from her chair, she had gotten dressed just like he had asked. She had pulled her favorite little short black dress from her closet, and a pair of her favorite heels. Her dress was laced long sleeved V cut short dress that stopped at her mid-thighs, she had braided her side so that it fell over her shoulder, and put on the gold and black heels that she had bought months ago but never wore. 

Tohrment walked up to her, his eyes devouring her frame, she went to greet him but he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her. 

It made her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

Aye Caramba! 

He pulled back, "I've been waiting forever to do that, you taste just like I thought you would." 

Kali blushed, she never had a man say that to her before, "Thank you," was all she could get out. 

Tohrment smiled at her, "Come on, I have the night planned for you." 

Kali was so surprised that Tohrment had planned a date, he actually planned their night down to the tee. Dinner at Sal's then took her to a play that she mentioned MONTHS ago about going to see, and they were now heading to her home. 

She was stunned. 

Shook. 

"Tohr," she spoke to him from the passenger side of her car, he looked at her, "Yeah." 

"You surprise me, sweetheart," she told him, "You took me out on a proper date, I didn't expect this from you. Not that I don't like it, I love it," she grinned at him at his curious glance, "But didn't expect this, you dressing up to look like a damn snack," she winked at him. 

Tohrment sat up straighter, and she laughed, "I love you for this." 

Tohrment looked at her and then back at the road, "I thought you might have needed this too. Bonded males are quiet..." Tohrment stopped for a moment to think about the right word, "Forceful, most females don't get the chance to get wooed but have the carpet yanked from under them. Plus I never got to do this with Wellsie and Autumn," Tohrment sighed, "I was betrothed to Wellsie but was lucky enough I immediately fell for her, and we didn't do that courting thing, and then with Autumn it was damn catastrophic. I just wanted it different for you, I wanted to do it right this time around." 

Kali was taken back, Tohrment was making her fall so hard that she was going to go splat all over the pavement, "You are damn well doing a good job," she rubbed at the back of his head as she reached over the console. 

"So what are you planning for us when we get to my place," she asked. 

Tohrment shrugged but winked at her, "Netflix and Chill." 

Kali tossed her head back as she laughed, "No Tohrment, you will not be saying Wooed, Courting, Betrothed and Netflix &Chill all in one night, that is culture clashing." 

Tohrment laughed with her, "Hey I'm over 300 years old, I'm allowed to culture clash." 

Kali laughed, "If you say so." 

"Ass" came a curt answer, making her laugh harder. 

"Got a large round one," she commented. 

"Virgin, I know, I've been staring at it for months," Tohrment answered, Kali, put a hand on her chest in shock. 

Tohrment gave her a nonchalant shoulder shrug, "Kali, I'm a male, probably a bonded male with you, I want you so badly that I have been dreaming about you and that delicious bottom." 

Kali felt like she was the sexiest person in the world, "Really dreaming about me?" 

Tohrment glanced at her, and those eyes looked smoldering at their glance, "A lot more than dreaming, Kali, but I've been raised to be a gentlemale so I won't go into details in how many positions I already had you in my head." 

Kali's mouth dropped and she swallowed hard her body tingling, she rolled down the window as suddenly the car became so damn hot. 

"Why do you say probably a bonded male with me?" she asked him after a moment. 

"My bonded scent releases when I think about you," he answered. 

"What is that?" she asked confused. 

Bonded scent? That was never in her books before. 

"When a male is bonding to a female or bonded, he releases a scent, biologically I think it's something to do about marking territory, making other males know that this female is off-limits." 

Kali nodded, "And what does it smell like?" 

"Each male has his own scent, but it's always an earthy spicy tone." 

"Sounds sexy," she spoke and thought about Rhage and Butch from the other times. 

She had wonder were that waft of dark scent had come from around them. She thought that it was something that Vampire sweated but it was their bonding scent. 

They were bonded with her. 

But she also smelled it two nights ago when V was holding her in his arms during her break down. 

"You okay, you look sort of lost in thought," Tohrment asked her. 

She shook her head, "Just coming to realize something."

Tohrment nodded, and the rest of the drive was quite have they pulled up into her driveway. 

"Do you want to sit by the pool and have a drink, Tohr?" she asked as she walked into the house, "It such a too lovely night to be cooped inside." 

Tohrment nodded moving his shoulders to take off his suit jacket, to throw in across the couch, she got glasses out of the kitchen and her bottle of brandy. 

She knew that Tohrment was a brandy drinker. 

They headed out to her patio, and Tohrment moved her to her lounge. She knew immediately what he wanted, and waited until he sat down to sit between his spread thighs and rested her back against him. 

"This is the life," Kali sighed, "Under the moon, next to my pool, on my favorite chair with a man behind me," she looked up at him and looked down at her. 

"I try," he smiled down at her. 

They were silent, content on hearing each other breathe until Kali spoke, "Will you kiss me?" 

"Thank Virgin, I was just waiting for it," Tohrment grabbed both of their glasses and set them down to the side, turned and tilted her head up and kissed her. 

They kissed for the longest time, Kali felt so safe lying against him, the way one strong hand cupped her neck, and the other rubbed at her stomach. Her lower stomach tingled, her body screamed for him, she pulled back from his lips and looked at him. His dark blue eyes looked at her, hunger for more of her kisses, and Kali knew that she had the same look. 

"Tohr, I can ask you something?" she asked him, and he nodded, "Anything you want." 

"I want you to make love to me," she told him and Tohrment actually emitted a low growl that sounded like a purr. 

"I was told that you wanted to wait," he said. 

Kali turned to see and look at him better, she opened her mouth but stopped herself as blush creeps onto her cheeks, Tohr looked a bit alarmed, "Say what you wanted to say, Kali, you don't have to hold back with me." 

"I feel like I'm not experienced enough," she said after mustering up her courage, "Rhage, Butch, and V are all so experienced with sex, years of practice, and so are you," she looked at him. "I only had one man in my life," she blushed, "The sex wasn't very satisfying. I want you to teach me how to please a man, I don't want to disappoint you or anyone else in bed. Anybody can lie there but I don't want you feeling like you slept with a corpse." 

Tohrment sat up straight and smiled down at her before kissing her and pulling back, "Your inexperience is the turn-on, Kali," Tohrment purred, "But I'll teach you," he kissed her, "First I'll teach you how to moan for me." 

Kali was kissed again, but this time it was different. It wasn't like soft kisses before, this was taken her mouth and making love to it, hard. Kali actually mewled as he bit her lip, she felt his tongue explore her mouth like it was mapping it out. She was also aware of his hands that were running over her body. 

Up her thighs, over her hips, up her sides and then repeated until she was craving for more. Tohrment pulled away, dipping his head to kiss at her neck, her breath hitched, she always had a sensitive neck. 

"Tell me how you feel, Kali," he rumbled into her ear. 

"Like I'm going up in flames," she answered with a hitched breathe as she felt his sharp teeth run up her neck. 

"Are you feeling any tension?" he asked, Kali nodded, her body was like a tightly whined up coil that could spring any moment. 

"Where?" he asked. 

"Everywhere," she answered back a bit breathy. 

"You have to tell me where, Kali, you have to let me know where to touch you if you want me to teach you," he purred against her neck, she could feel his smirk against her. 

He was teasing her, he knew exactly where she was aching for him. 

She grabbed one of his hands, "Here" she ran his hand over her lips, "Here" she ran it over her neck, she blushed red engine red as she made him touch her aching breast, her nipples hardened so hard it hurt. 

"Yes," he growled against her neck, cupping his hand to his on the accord, squeezing her full breast, pinching at the nipples through the fabric, "Where else, Kaliope?" 

Kali gave a soft cry as at the pinch, the feeling immediately shot down to her core. 

She could feel herself pulsate for him. 

"Tell me, Kaliope," he moaned too, hearing her moan turned him on even more. 

Kaliope spread her legs, her dress hiking up as she did, "There," she answered, her hand wrapping around his neck to pull him closer as his lips and tongue teased at her. 

"Where is there?" he asked, his voice deep, so deep. 

"Between my thighs," she told him, rolling her hips upwards to make a point. 

Tohrment's free hand came around her, over her thigh and pressed against the crotch of her panties, her hips jerk involuntary, "Here." 

She nodded, her hips rolling against his hand, "Yes," she moaned. 

He was only giving her a light pressure but he felt so incredible, Tohrment growled against her, his chest vibrating, and if he couldn't wait any longer either, he spread her legs wider, making her legs drop from the lounge chair, pulled her dress up nearly to the mid stomach and reached into her underwear. 

Kali cried out as his fingers ran over her clit, Tohrment moaned for her too, "You are so wet, you ready to have me," he pulled her neck back and kissed her all the while putting to long of a finger side of her. Kali rolled her hips, actually fucked herself on his finger. 

It felt incredible to have someone else touch her for once. 

"That's it, Kali, use my hand to make yourself come apart," he spoke, but before Kali really could do anything, Tohrment's thumb flicked and played at her clit. 

Kali came immediately, her body tensed and she groaned as her body came apart, she shook and shivered as she orgasmed. 

"Dammit, I wanted to take my time with you, Kali," Tohrment growled stood and picked her up, turning her around so that she was looking into his hungry eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Tohr?" she called him but he was focused elsewhere he walked back into her home and pressed her against the nearest wall he could find. Which was the wall before the step to get upstairs, "I need to have you, I can't concentrate right now if I want to teach you, I need to feel you at least once before we take our time." 

Kali nodded, she moved to pull her underwear to size but Tohrment beat her, he grabbed and tugged making them give away like paper, while still holding her frame he unbuckled, unzipped and pull himself out. 

"Just go slow first," Kali told him, "It's been a long time." 

Tohrment nodded, and she felt the fat head of his cock, she bit her lip and kept quiet as she felt him push against her, she held her breath as he stretched her. 

Gaia, he was big! 

And wide! 

"Breath Kali," Tohrment told her as he stopped. 

"I'm trying too but try to take a baseball bat inside of you," she commented, "Gaia, you are large." 

Tohrment grinned at her, he kissed her chin, "Keep them coming, Kali." 

"I'm pretty sure your ancestors were part Centaur," she felt him push deeper into her. 

Was he ever going to stop? 

As she thought that he was about to push against her uterus, he stopped and was pressed flush against her, "I feel like I have 12 inches of a Coke can inside of me, Tohrment, Gaia, you are making me stretch around you." 

Kali was not prepared as he pulled partial back and pushed back in, with a snap. Her eyes bugled and she moaned, Tohrment grinned at her and then repeated, not stopping. 

She was pretty sure that she is screwed through the wall but didn't give a flying fuck. 

Kali moaned, groaned, and prayed to all of the Gods in the Universe as her Tohrment blew her mind. She came so quickly that it surprised her that sex could make her come that fast. 

Obviously, her Ex had been doing something wrong. 

Tohrment came with a loud groan, as he pressed his face against her neck. 

"You're a God," Kali spoke, rubbing the back of his head, "A Sex God that will teach me his ways," she kissed at his temple. 

Tohrment chuckled and pulled away from the wall and took the stairs with his still hard cock inside of her, "Yes I will, I will teach you a lot of things, Kali."

__

The door was being rung for the fifth time as Kali ran down the stairs, dressing in only her robe. Tohrment had taught her a lot of things about vampire males until close to sunrise. She had crashed immediately after that, lying in their sweaty dirty sheets. 

She was unsure that she would survive having five vampire lovers thing. Tohrment had worn her ass out like he had shown her his ways, her ways, their ways, them ways, and a whole lot of other ways. She had came to many times. 

And he had introduced her to oral sex. 

When she had told him that he was the first man to ever put his lips down there, Tohrment looked at her like she told him that her sex would make him immortal. He spent an hour between her thighs, sucking, licking, flicking, digging into her until she thought she was going mad. 

She was so sore, she thighs hurt, her adnominal muscles hurt, everything just hurt. 

Great sex was a hell of a workout. 

As the door rang a sixth time, she was about to cuss out the person as she opened the door but stopped when she saw who it was. 

"Manny?" she titled her head to the side, surprised as hell. 

Manny looked at her and grinned, "I got Wednesdays" 

She had wondered who was number five, she hadn't expected Manny at all. Humans were down right to their very core monogamous creatures, but then again, she smiled, Manny wasn't exactly all human was he. 

"Come in," she stepped aside and let the man come into her home. 

She closed the door, turned to watch him look around her house, she stood there for a moment just watching him. Manny despite being nearly 20 years older than her, was a damn fine-looking man. She had understood that Payne, who had special abilities like V (who could burn down a 16 story building with a touch of his left hand) could heal people. She rarely does it since it takes a lot out of her and probably could kill her if she overexerting her power, but she did it regularly by Manny stunning his aging and rejuvenated his health back to a young 20-year-old. 

Manny was pretty big for a human guy, built strong like a trained Marine or a Navy Seal but instead of putting his hands on guns, he was a rock star as a Trauma Surgeon. A Medical Warrior. 

"Why so early," she asked, "I thought you wanted to enjoy your days with Payne," she told him. 

Manny shook his head, "I wanted more time with you since I'll be sharing with so many other guys." 

He sounded a bit bitter and sarcastic about it, Kali looked at him, "That was your choice, Manny." 

Manny nodded with a sigh, "I know." 

Kali watched him for a minute and then pushed him down to her couch, she got comfortable on it as she sat down on it, with her legs curling up to her body so that she sat on her feet. 

"Talk to me about it." 

Manny laughed, and looked at her, "Are you sure that you want to hear it?" 

Kali nodded, and Manny turned to lie down on the couch, with his head in her curled lap, "Since you are going to be my psychiatrist, might as well get into the position." 

Kali smiled and rubbed at his forehead, running her fingers through his hair, "As much as I hate to tell you, people in therapy don't really do this." 

Manny looked at her, and shrugged his shoulders, "This is way better anyway." 

She gave him quick chuckle, continued to rub her hand through his hair, "Talk to me" 

Manny looked at her, he had those deep soulful hazel eyes as his brother, "I don't understand why I'm attracted to you." 

Ouch! That made Kali cringe lightly. 

Manny saw her reaction, "God not like that, I mean Jesus, you're gorgeous, sexy and all the things that any man wants."

"Nice save, darling," she winked down at him. 

"I mean that when I fell for Payne, I fell so hard for her like: I will die for you, want to spend every second of the day with you in love and it hasn't let up since then," Manny explained himself, and Kali looked at him curiously, he continued to talk, "I thought I was done with love, I found her, this my one true love and then you come to into my life crispy hands and all." 

Kali chuckled. 

"I was immediately attracted to you," Manny looked at her smoldering, "Like I was looking for reasons to examine you while you were out in the clinic, that I made Jane become your primary caregiver. I was so confused with myself, I thought that I was going crazy, here I was with the love of my life and yet I wanted another woman." 

Kali nodded, "I can see how that's confusing." 

Manny nodded, "I know. Then over the last year, you did me in. You, unconsciously, were making me and four other guys fall for you just by being you. I wanted to provide you with the same love that I felt for Payne and that confused me, and sort of made me hate myself." 

Kali gave Manny a sad look, "Manny," she rubbed at his forehead. 

"Here I was living a wonderful life running a clinic with my best friend, and loving the most wonderful woman in my life and yet I felt I was a typical human scum bag by wanting another woman."

"Why are you here, sweetheart, if you feel like this?" she asked him looking into his eyes. 

"Was," Manny spoke, "I was feeling like a dirtbag. It was Payne telling me that I wasn't that helped me. Probably like the rest of the guys, it was our other halves sitting us down and telling us that we need to stop punishing our selves," Manny shook his head and chuckled, "First it was Jane telling me that I was in love with you. I was denial about for weeks until Payne said something to me." 

"What did she say?" Kali was curious, she hadn't expected Payne to be as cool as the others. The woman is a warrior like her brother, she had expected the woman to castrate Manny. 

"That I need to get my shit together," he laughed, "She was so mad at me for not talking to her about my feelings. That she was so angry that she had to found out by me moaning and groaning your name while I slept next to her after making love to her. She knew though, she knew that you had done nothing but to be kind. She had wanted to blame you for seducing me, but I guess, she had talked with Jane by then and knew that she couldn't blame you for shit. You didn't flirt, you never dressed to expose yourself, and when we started to flirt with you, I mean V, Butch, Tohrment, Rhage, and me too, you were so oblivious that it was to damn cute." 

"You guys flirted with me?" Kali thought back on the conversations she had with everyone over the last few months. 

Manny laughed, "See there! We weren't exactly subtle with our flirting once everyone knew that we were going to pursue you." 

"Everyone knows?" Kali looked horrified and embarrassed. 

Manny nodded, "They had to figure it out once Rhage and Tohrment were bashing their faces in about you." 

Kali was shocked, "What!" 

Manny sat up, "Kali you know enough about Vampires that they don't share females. We all have known for months about our feelings for you, but in order for this to make it, we had to figure it out. It took our ladies telling us either we learn to get our shit together or to leave you alone and let you find love with someone else." 

Kali looked at him, "And you guys decided that you can't have someone else in my bed." 

Manny shook his head, "After we saw what could happen to you, we knew then that nobody was enough for you. We can only provide you with the care, protection, and love that you needed," he moved towards her, "I want to love you just I love Payne." 

He kissed her, and Kali sighed as he pulled away. 

Yup, he was a head musher just like the other three. 

"But since I'm mostly human, I'm going to use my advantage of not searing in the sun to be with you," he cupped the back of her head and pulled her back in for another kiss. 

He pressed her against the armrest of her couch, Kali felt herself melt away, her breath hitched as a searching hand dipped into her robe and rubbed at the skin of her hip. 

"You're naked?" he asked as he pulled away to take a breath. 

Kali blushed, "I...Tohrment didn't leave until a few hours ago." 

Manny looked at her face, "Explains why the man looked like he hit the jackpot at Last Meal." 

Kali blushed, "I asked him..." she blushed harder, "Okay, I knew about Rhage, Butch and V, and from what I learned about them is that their experience in bed," she looked at Manny, "Hell, I bet in your hay days you were kicking girls out of the bed nightly," she grinned at him, "I asked Tohrment to ease me into sex." 

"Did he ease you into it good?" Manny asked with a grin.

"The man catapulted me into sex," she chuckled, "But it was like riding a bicycle, I started to relearn everything." 

Manny looked at her, "Are you comfortable with having sex," he looked at her, she immediately knew what he meant. 

Kali let out a breath of air and nodded, "I wasn't scared, and it was maybe because I knew that Tohrment would kill someone that hurt me than hurt me himself, that you," she touched his face, "Butch, Rhage, and V would do the same. I guess had more of a body image issue last night," Kali added, Manny looked at her surprised. 

Kali was surprised at his surprised look, "Manny, you do realize that I'm overweight, I mean you are the doctor. I'm not pretty, I'm average in my looks, I just don't understand why you guys are needing me when you have gorgeous women at home." 

Manny shook his head, "You don't realize that you are just as gorgeous. You have most bright loving golden color eyes," Manny ran a thumb across her cheek, "Delicious lips, a neck that I even want to sink my teeth into," Kali blushed at Manny's teasing growl," Your body is just as gorgeous as your face, full breast, soft stomach, rounded hips, gorgeous ass, and mile-long legs with the sexiest pair thick thighs," Manny kissed her, "You are gorgeous, Kali, I'm going to have to remind you." 

Kali allowed her hand to be gripped, and placed at the crotch of Manny's jeans, she swallowed and felt her face get hot as she cupped at the bugle Manny was packing, "Just thinking about you naked has me like this, I want nothing more than to take this thin robe off of you and finally see your skin. It's something I've been fantasying about months," he kissed her and rubbed himself against her hand. 

Kali looked into those eyes and saw nothing but emerald green Soul that was alight with desire for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her body. She lifted her head and kissed him, she was desired by a man that would give her the world. 

By so many men that would give her the world. 

Manny took control of her kisses after a moment, showing her the way he wanted to be kissed. She learning on what all of her men wanted. 

God this next year was going to be a hell of a ride. 

Kali moaned as Manny broke their kisses to attack her neck, she dropped her head back to give him more room. Her body arched against him, she could feel his hard body pressing hard against her, rubbing against her. Hands untied her robe, and it fell apart, Manny groaned as her body was finally revealed. 

"Even better," he spoke and dipped his head, Kali grasped and keened as a mouth found one of her sensitive nipples and another one played with her other free one. 

Kali panted as her eyes rolled back to her head as Manny gave a tiny bite to the very tip of her nipple, she made a noise that she thought that couldn't do, and that spurred Manny even more. 

"Manuel," she cried out and Manny groaned at the sound of his name. 

Kali thought that her world was falling apart, her body was on fire and her senses were screaming in overload. Kali held onto Manny as he made love to her on the couch, his thick cock stretching her and sending to the same mind-bending heights that Tohrment had sent her last night. It was something crude and sensual about breaking in her couch with mind-numbing sex, her with her robe only split open and Manny still partially dressed on top of her. 

She went from zero sex to having plenty of it. 

Could someone overdose on too much sex? 

As they came to hollering ending, Kali held one of her males to her chest as Manny also heaved to gain his breath. 

Kali looked to the ceiling of her roof and smiled. 

The Gods did not play when they answered a prayer. 

_

Kali was entering her front door with her first load of groceries, she spent most of yesterday with Manny, and when she went to cook something for dinner yesterday evening she had realized that she had nothing in her kitchen. It had been a bit embarrassing, she hated to make people think that she couldn't cook. She was a master cook, but over the last days she hadn't thought about cooking or food. She had been so nervous about who would show up at her door at night and sweep her off her feet. 

She smiled a bit as she headed to the kitchen thinking about the four men that she gained into her love life, and soon another one would enter. 

She was nervous about Vishous. 

She knew a little from Jane that V was a very demanding lover. 

That they even had a playroom. 

Like a freaking Fifty Shades of Grey playroom. 

She didn't know if she was into that stuff. She just started to have sex again, and to think that that dark mysterious man could tie her up and....

Kali actually blushed at the thought. 

She dropped off her load and headed back to the trunk of her car. She had reminded herself to get a few favorites for each of her men that they loved just to keep them handy here. She was finished her last load, closing the door behind, and headed to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway of her kitchen. 

She had come to find Vishous putting away the groceries. 

Like a domesticated husband. 

She didn't find it weird that he knew exactly where everything went, or that she liked her fridge organized. 

"Aren't going to help me put these away," his voice rumbled after a moment of her staring at him, his back was still turned to her as he put her dry bake goods in a cupboard where she held her baking goods. 

"I'm actually enjoying the sight," she leaned against the door frame, her cheek touching the cold white doorframe as she pressed against it. 

Vishous's head turned to look at her, and he raised an eyebrow. 

Kali smiled, "It's not every day you see big scary V putting groceries away, I just want to enjoy this view that I've been graced with." 

Vishous shrugged his shoulders and continued to do his work, and Kali watched on for a moment. 

She wondered if V would do this half-naked for her. 

Diamond eyes shot up to look at her, Kali had forgotten that a few selective Vampires could read minds. 

Obviously like V could. 

"That's right, Kali," Vishous gave her a smile, which made her feel frightened and turned on. 

How in the hell can he do that? 

"Stop reading my mind," she told him. 

Vishous shook his head, "I don't have to listen to your thoughts to know that you are turned on by me, your body is screaming at me to put on you this counter," he nodded towards her, "And put my mouth on you." 

"Put your mouth on me..." she looked intriguingly at him before it rang in her head, and suddenly had a vision of her on that counter, her pants and underwear gone replaced by a head full of black hair and piercing diamond colored eyes. 

Vishous let out a low emitting growl, as his body stance grew still and his nostrils flared, "You are testing me, Kali, that was quite an image in your gorgeous mind." 

"I thought you weren't in my head," she blushed. 

"That image screamed at me, I couldn't just ignore it, but it's something that I would love to do to you." 

"I'm surprised that you haven't already bent me over, V," Kali spoke, "I wouldn't have thought that you would be as nice," she said as she didn't find the fitting word for him. 

"Jane warned me to take it slow with you," V looked at her. 

Kali smiled," She did?" 

"She said that I could be very demanding, domineering and that I would send you running if I didn't take it slow." 

Kali stepped into the kitchen, she leaned against the countertop opposite of where Vishous was standing. "I guess your wife knows me better than I thought she would. From all of the men, it's you that I'm frightened about," as Vishous tensed she immediately kept going to explain herself, "Not that you fright me in that sense, V, it's your sexual experience that scares me. More or less, I'm frightened that I'll have performance issues with you." 

"I don't want to send you running when I can't make enjoy sex with me." 

Vishous snorted, and Kali balked. 

Did he just snort?

"Those shit grinning smiles that Tohrment and Manny have, tell me that will be no problems about us," Vishous stepped closer to her, "Female, you make me hard just being near you." 

Kali blushed standing upright as she pushed away from the counter, "You are the epitome of Sex, Vishous," she told him, "It's like I'm coming up to a Sex God, and I have barely had the experience to make you enjoy sex with me." 

Vishous looked taken back, stepped up to her, his body standing a hair away from her, "You don't realize that I, hell, we, don't care that you are damn near a virgin. I didn't fall for you knowing what you can do and not do with these full lips," a finger rolled her lips, Kali looked into those damn beautiful eyes. 

"I fell for you," he kissed her. 

As expected, Kali felt him take over her mouth as he owned it. 

He did though, didn't he? 

Or at least held shares of her lips. 

As he pulled back, he shook his head, "You're a liar, Kaliope," he purred out her name, "You say that you can't please me yet, I'm so achingly hard from your kiss alone." 

Kali blushed, then shook her head. 

Come on, Kali, be a seductress then! 

"How about I help you out then," she reached for the crotch of his leathers but Vishous's hand snapped out and stopped her. 

Panic flooded her! Did that sound corny! Oh God did I just immediately turn him off with sounding like a cheese porn flick! 

Vishous smiled at her, "I just have other plans for you, Kali," he spoke to her, trying to ease her mind. 

With a grip of her waist, V picked her up like she weighed nothing and set her on the countertop. 

"What are you doing?" she asked him, V dipped his head low to her ear, "I was fully committed to making that image in your from early true the moment I saw it, as much as I would love to take you to your bedroom, I really, really," with each really his voice got deeper, "Just want to kneel between your legs and bury my face between your thighs." 

Kali's body ignited at his words. 

V's lips took her own again as he worked at the buttons of her jeans, then zipper before grabbing at the sides and tugging. Still trying not to lose his lips, Kali lifted her hips and he ripped down everything from jeans to underwear. 

She pulled back to warn him, "V, I don't have a thigh gap, the skin between my thighs are..." she stopped by a hand reaching into her head and pulling at her hair. 

Boom! 

She was immediately turned on. 

Here she thought that she wouldn't like it, but Vishous's hand in her hair pulling at her strands and his sexy angry look turned her on. 

Kali surprised her own self. 

"Rhage said something about you putting yourself down a lot on his night that it pissed him off," he told her. 

"I just wanted..." the hand tightened and her head was pulled back, she squeaked from the pain but pulsed between her thighs. 

The hell! Why was she so turned on? 

"I didn't say that you could talk," Vishous looked at her, "Listen here, Kaliope, I don't care what the skin color of your inner thighs are, you how much you weigh, or if these," Vishous grabbed one breast and squeeze, "knock me upside the head when you take off your bra," she blushed at that, "I will never complain about anything on you because I don't want to change anything on you, and I damn sure attest that the others don't give a flying fuck either." 

"You are perfect just as you are, sexy, beautiful and all of the above, I will never have to warn me about anything on you because I don't care, nor will you have to by the others, do you understand?" he looked down at her. 

She tried to nod, "Say it," he glared down at her. 

"I understand," she whimpered out. 

Vishous looked at her with dark angry eyes before softening a bit, "Now spread your legs so that I can fit between them," he didn't release the hold on her hair. 

She followed his instructions without so much a bit of hesitation, "Good girl," he kissed her as a reward. 

As he pulled back, he licked his lips, "Now, I want you to watch me feast on you, Kaliope, I don't want you closing your eyes and looking away, I want to watch me as I used my mouth and tongue on you." 

Kali squeaked, that was clearly impossible! It was embarrassing to watch! 

V released her and moved to kneel between her thighs, his knees hitting her tile flooring in the kitchen. It was then she realized that how tall he was, he was kneeling but yet at eye level with her sex on the counter, and she had her countertops high because of her own height.

He pulled her forward as he gripped her inner thighs, and she followed so that was sitting on the edge of the countertop, leaning back on her hands with legs spread wide to accommodate his wide back and massive shoulders. 

"Watch me," he reminded her as her eyes strayed to look at her ceiling. 

Just as her eyes lowered, he dove in. 

Kali let out a coarse cry of shocking pleasure, automatically she tossed her head back. 

She yelped as her inner thigh was bitten by sharp teeth, "Watch me." 

She looked back down, and Vishous immediately started again. 

Every time she either tossed her head back, closed her eyes in pleasure, she was bitten to be reminded to watch and who's boss. 

Vishous was damn near God at what he was doing, every time Kali was brought close to an orgasm, he would stop and let her cool down. 

Over, over and over again, he would bring her right to the edge but never toss her down. 

It was getting hard to concentrate on his demands now, her body was shivering hard, her hips were rocking and rolling uncontrollable, and his teasing of her clit was now turning painful as how over sensitive she was. 

"It's starting to hurt," she begged, " I want to come." 

Vishous looked at her, "You want to come?" 

Kali nodded her head, "Please" she begged. 

"Do you want to come on my mouth," he looked at her with a lick of those damn gorgeous lips, "Or you want to come on my cock?" 

Kali groaned, what a decision to make when she was damn near frenzy! 

"Tell me what you want Kali, I like a female that demands something from me too," he told her standing up between her legs. 

She looked from his face, down that strong thick neck, to the wide shoulders and huge chest, all the way to the cock that was threatening to bust the zip of his leathers. 

That's what she wanted. 

She wanted him inside of her. 

"Your cock, I want it inside of me," she told him looking into his eyes. 

V damn near shredded his leathers to get them off, his cock popped out, all angry and glistening at the head pointed exactly at her core like a laser pointer. 

Damn, if this man wanted a woman that demanded something. She wrapped her long leg around him and by surprise pulled him in towards her. She didn't even have to reach down and guide him inside, his cock found her opening all on it's known. 

The move sure as hell surprised Vishous because the shock on his face was evident. 

He looked down at her, and smiled, "Performance issues my ass," he gripped the skin underneath her knees and pulled back, and slammed back home. 

Kali screamed as she came all over his cock, finally, she had the orgasm he had been letting her chase for the last half hour. 

"I fucking love you," he pushed and pulled out from her, extending her orgasm. 

Kali didn't register his words, she was riding on that ever ending wave of her orgasm. 

__

Kali groaned and curled up on the couch as a wave-like cramp rolled over her. 

Of course, when she had just started having phenomenal sex with five gorgeous Sex Gods, her uterus had to give out on her. 

Okay, it wasn't giving out on her, but more like being all angry at her for not putting a baby inside of it. 

This was a type of period that made her curl together and want to cry until it ended. Usually, she didn't have a problem with it but this period had caught her off guard. She hadn't been able to do the necessary precautions that made her Endometriosis become bearable, which usually meant running to her Gyno to make sure that she had enough painkillers here to get her through the four days. 

Yeah, Birth Control for shortening up seven days of hell to four. 

She was nauseous, had a killer headache, cramps like she was about to give birth to a damn baby, and thighs felt like they were about to explode from all the water she was retaining. 

She was on her fifteen episodes of Grey's Anatomy season 11, she had already sobbed through Derek Shepherds' death with a pint of Cookie Dough ice cream. 

"Kali?"

Kali popped her head up from the couch and saw that 3 of her five were standing in her open dining room, and two stood outside the back porch. 

"What are you guys doing there?" she asked them as she sat up from her couch, cocooning herself in her favorite blanket. 

"I rang the doorbell but it didn't ring," Butch spoke as Vishous turned the lock to let him and Manny inside.

" I turned it off," she grumbled, feeling a bit agitated. 

She knew they meant well, but right now she didn't company. 

Maybe Manny since he probably could put her into a coma until her period is over. 

"And what's with the text that you send us all," Rhage shook his cell phone. 

She buried herself deeper into her blanket, "I just can't stand company right now, give me a few days to get back to normal" she answered. 

"You okay, love," Tohrment asked her full of concern. 

Kali nodded, "I just need a few days alone." 

It was so damn sweet that all of them showed up to her place, worried about her but she felt and looked a slob with a bleeding vagina. 

It was Manny that came to the rescue as if the man calculated the Grey's Anatomy binge, empty ice cream, and chocolate wrappers, and her deeply buried inside of her blanket, he looked at her with a soft pitiful look, "Aww Baby, come here" he sat down on the couch and pulled her close. 

Kali first didn't want to, but then his warm arms wrapped around her felt so good.

"Hun?" Rhage looked confused. 

Manny turned to look over the couch to guys, "She's fine people, it's mother nature calling." 

Kali snorted before whining with a whimper, "No, it's because my baby box is angry with me that I didn't put a baby in it," she sobbed out. 

"Explains the scent," Vishous murmured. 

Butch slapped the man in the chest but it was too late. 

Kali's hormone imbalance made her start to cry, "You can smell that my uterus hates me!?" 

"Jesus, Kali, it's alright love," Manny pulled her close again and rubbed at her hair to calm her down. 

"See this why I want to be alone, I get all emotional, cranky, crampy, hungry, and everything else. You should only want to see happy Kali, seductive Kali, in love Kali, not I just had ice cream and three snickers bars Kali and sobbed over Derek's death," she sobbed out. 

V mouth to Tohrment, 'Who's Derek', and the Brother could only shrug his shoulders. 

"Well they should at least his put his death not so fast after Cristina left," Rhage looked at her and sat down on the other side of her, and she looked at him. 

"I know season ten ended with Cristina leaving, they could have at least waited two seasons before killing Derek. I'm still shook over Sloan's and Lexie's death, and it was so heartbreaking cause he finally told her he loved her while she was struggling to take her last breath," Kali shook her head. 

Rhage nodded, "And it took him so long but at least they together in heaven together." 

Tohrment, V and Butch were clueless, Rhage looked at them, "Lassiter was binge-watching one night, and I couldn't walk away. It's a great series, don't judge me." 

Manny chuckled and looked at the bundle in his arms, "Kali have you eaten anything other than sweets?" 

"No," came a pouty reply, "I have a craving for everything, I want a burger, Chinese food and pizza, I can't order anything out here since nobody delivers here." 

"I guess I'll make the food run," Rhage got up from his spot, "Butch and V, you rolling with me?" 

Both males nodded, as much as they love their girl, Kali wasn't being herself and she was frightening the both of them, and by the looks of it Manny was handling her alright. 

"Tohr, you staying?" Manny looked at the male. 

He nodded as he walked over to the couch and sat in the spot that Rhage had been sitting it. 

As the three huge males left, Kali looked at Tohr, "Can I stretch out?" 

Tohrment didn't give her a verbal answer, he just grabbed her legs and pulled them over him his lap. 

Kali sighed, okay, having company wasn't all that bad especially when it was her adoring men. 

Which three were now running out to get her food, one was rubbing at her back and the back of her neck, and she was stretched out over the of one and if he started to massage...

Kali actually purred. 

Tohrment raised his big warrior hands and started to rub at her sore thighs. 

"Do you have Endometriosis, Kali?" Manny asked after a moment, she nodded. 

"Do you have any pain pills?" 

"No" she answered. 

"Why didn't you ask me for something?" he kissed the top of her head. 

"Because this period crept up on me, I'm only off the pill for a day, and usually takes me about four days for this thing to start I usually by then I already went my Gynecologist to get the pain relievers, water tablets and everything else. How did you know that I had Endometriosis?" 

"I saw the scar," he ran a hand across her stomach. 

"I had the tissue removed a few years ago, and I'm managing it with my birth control now, I was just really caught off guard with this period." 

"Maybe we need to give you a break," Manny spoke, "Your body is trying to adjust to all the sex you have been having with us," he sighed, "You went from nothing to have five men with over hyper sex drives going at you a pack of wolves," she blushed, "We should have eased you into this." 

Kali shook her head, "I'm good," she quiet for a moment, "I'm thinking about having it removed anyway." 

"What?" Manny and Tohrment looked at her confused. 

"My uterus," she sighed, "It doesn't make sense to keep it." 

"Why?" Tohrment looked at her, "Don't you want kids?" 

"I want a lot of kids," she smiled, " But wouldn't it be unfair for me to get pregnant with someone else baby other yours." 

Tohrment smiled, "Sweetheart, it's been long established that Manny will father all of your kids." 

Kali sat up straight, and cringed at a painful cramp, "Why?" 

"Because his kids are the most unlikely not to kill you during pregnancy and childbirth. You know the stories about our females," Tohrment looked at her, "That females of our species already have a hard time carrying a young to term or living through birth, now think about what a human female would have to go through with one of Rhage's, Butch's, V's or mine." 

"You do realize that I'm a sorceress, I'm not like a regular human." 

Tohrment nodded, "But you can be killed easily enough like one." 

Kali knew that he was right, so she looked at Manny, "Are you even interested in becoming a Father? Is that even fair to Payne?" 

Manny looked at with his gorgeous eyes and just gave her a smile, "You are so selfless," he kissed her, right in front of Tohrment. 

Kali pulled away, "What was that for?" 

"For the same reason I fell in love with you," he kissed her again before pulling away, "Payne is not interested in kids or having any, which I'm fine with. I didn't care for kids either, and when we," he meant her men, " decided to pursue you, we knew that you wanted kids but knew the risks their genetics, I gladly stepped up to say that I would love to have some babies with you." 

"Are you sure that you want kids?" Kali asked. 

Manny nodded, "With you yes, I promise you that." 

"There is still a risk with Manny sense of his Father's linage, but hopefully Jane or any other doctor can keep you safe and healthy," Tohrment added. 

Kali nodded, and took Tohrment's hand and squeezed it, "We'll see when the time comes." 

"Aww man," she spoke after a moment, groaning. 

"What?" Manny asked.

"That means I have to keep my stupid self-torturing uterus," she grumbled. 

"Unfortunately yes, love," Manny kissed her cheek as he laughed with Tohrment.

Kali settled in, burying herself deep into Manny's side, and let her sore legs massaged by strong hands. 

"In two weeks, my family...more the whole Coven is coming down. I was forcefully elected to host the Coven's Annual Waking Festival, and you both, the Brotherhood and your family and friends are happily invited to join us." 

"What's a Waking Festival" Tohrment asked. 

"Where our young teenagers become Sorceresses or Mages. It's quite traditional but the party after the ceremony are damn lit," she chuckled, "Lots of dancing, drinking, eating. Someone usually ends up pregnant after it." 

"Sounds like fun," Tohrment chuckled. 

"It is, I just hate that Grandma thought that my plot of land was big enough before having to rent a place. I'm already getting stressed just thinking about the planning," she groaned. 

"If you need help, let us know," Tohrment spoke, and she nodded, "Thank you, but I got it covered, but I'll scream for help when that time comes." 

Rhage, V, and Butch returned with the food. They had gotten burgers, pizza and Chinese which made Kali kiss them all, she kept it clean on the cheek, since she didn't know how they would react if she went off kissing everyone like she was a marathon. 

It was when she just devoured a burger, reached for the box of honey chicken when she realized that she was the only one woofing down food. 

She blushed, "Will someone eat with me so I don't feel like I'm such a pig." 

She was received chuckles, "We got the food for you, and only you, Kali, enjoy it." 

She ate slowly, they had gotten her food to last for days. She ate a few more bites of her honey chicken, and put the container back on the table, and grabbed a piece of Veggie Pizza. 

It was while nibbling on her slice of Pizza, she realized that they got everything she liked without even asking her. Her burgers were regular but spicy, no cheese since she hated Cheeseburgers, her Chinese food was all types of chicken dishes from honey chicken or Orange Chicken, and her Pizza was meatless with lots of veggies no artichokes or pineapple, that was a sin itself to put on your pizza. 

They knew her so well right down to her taste in food. 

She smiled around the piece of pizza. 

She really hit the jackpot with these studs of hers.   
_

Kali was slightly tipsy when her favorite guest arrived...besides her Mama, Daddy, and Grandma. Her home, 2 acre back yard was filled with family and coven members celebrating. The music was loud from the stereo she had rented, nothing but 70, 80, 90 and early 2000 R&B and Hip-Hop music, she wouldn't dare to play something else for her family and coven. Her Father and Uncle were manning the grill that she had also rented to next her own gas grill. The ceremony had been done earlier, and the teens were now scattered, most of the uninterested to hang out with drunk adults. 

As her favorite family of Vampires came through the back door of her home, eyes wide at the slight of 50 plus people dancing, drinking, playing cards, and talking in her back yard. 

"Mhmm...little girl where have been hiding the fresh meat," Kali's aunt from her Mother's side fanned herself as she saw who caught her attention. 

"Calm down, Aunty Eleanor, they are all in a happy relationship," she warned her aunt playfully. 

Five of them double-dipping with her, she grinned naughtily. 

"Them the vampires you were talking about earlier," her Mother looked at her, and Kali nodded. 

"Do I look okay?" she asked her Mother. 

Her Mother smiled at her, "Looking like a million bucks." 

Kali had honestly only dressed up to show off to her cousins that had bullied her when they were younger. She had avoided Wakings for years now, but her Grandma had forced her to host this year's Waking. So yesterday she had gone out bought an outfit for the day, to show her damn bullies that you can live away from the Coven and still make it. She had spent a few dollars on a high waist pencil skirt, with white silk red flower print butterfly top with a lovely v cut that kept her modest but show a bit of skin, pair of gorgeous flat zircon studded sandals. She had done her make up to match her outfit, and even took the moment to do her hair before her guests had arrived. 

Her Mother had helped her with her hair, just like old times. Her parents and Grandma arrived yesterday to get an extra day with her. 

Now she hoped she looked good for her men. 

She took a sip of her Vodka Cranberry and headed over to her new arrivals. 

"Why don't yall look gorgeous?" she greeted everyone, "Welcome to the White Northern Coven's annual Waking, the ceremony has been over for a minute but fresh meat is being grilled on the grill, sides dishes are close to the grill, drinks are in the coolers red for soda, blue for beer, hard liquor in the white," Kali pointed to her set up, "Grab a table and enjoy yourselves." she smiled at everyone. 

"You know how to through a party," Qhuinn smiled at her.

Kali had noticed that a few of her vampires weren't there, but the ones that counted where. 

She wanted nothing more than to kiss her men, she had been so busy this week when planning, preparing that she hadn't had time for them and missed them so much. Though she was hesitant as they were also here with their wives, and she didn't want to make it awkward since this was the first time seeing them all after she had started her relationship with their men. 

"Baby girl?" Kaliope turned and smiled at her Mother, "Everyone this is Kailea Alsop, my beautiful Mother," she introduced her Mother. 

Her Mother was a beautiful woman. She was known to be the great beauty of the Northern Coven with her rich brown skin that nearly glowed golden, her gorgeous brown eyes, her jet black hair that she kept long. Her Mother didn't look a day older than 30 since that had been the time she used her magic to stop her from aging, but her Mother was nearly 100 years ago. 

Kali smiled as her Grandmother had followed her daughter, "And this our Sorceress Supreme, and my wonderful Grandmother, Kalisi," and like her Mother, her Grandma had stopped her body from aging when she was 27, though she looked roughly 40 as she allowed herself to age a bit since young sorceresses and mages seem to have more respect for someone that looked a bit older than them. Her beauty made age no difference, despite being 356 years old, her Grandma was a gorgeous dark chocolate skinned woman with midnight colored hair and golden eyes that pierced into people's souls. 

Kali watched as everyone greeted her Mother and Grandma with the uttermost respect like they were deities. 

Kali smiled, her Mother and Grandma did that to everyone. 

They carried themselves with such grace that Kali wondered if they were truly Goddesses. 

"Now I know where you get it," she felt a presence behind her, it was Vishous. 

He had been one of the first to greet her Mother and Grandma, "Get what?" she asked with a smile not looking behind her. 

"Your beauty," that made her smile. 

Usually, only her Daddy compared her to the beautiful women that were her Mother and Grandmother. 

"Sweetling," Kali saw her Father approaching, he had probably had gotten curious as who his Wife and Mother-in-Law were personally greeting. 

"Daddy, these are my friends, the ones I can't shut up about," she grinned at him as his massive arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close, protecting his baby girl instinctually from the big men that probably were carrying 20 pounds of concealed weapons on them. 

"Okay," he nodded, his voice had bass to it that made her body rumble. 

Her big Father was a massive man, tall standing at 6'8, his body was built as a Brother, overage his abs disappeared to make one big 'ab' but she didn't doubt that her Father was still as strong. 

"This is my Father, Calix," she introduced her massive Father. 

It was when Wrath and her Father shook hands, that everyone realized that the King and her Father were built exactly alike from height to size. 

"You my blind friend, I like you," her Father rumbled, and Kali slapped a hand on her face, "He's big and strong, a good leader for his kind, Kali you make good friends." 

Kali shook her head with an embarrassed grin, "Thank you, Daddy." 

"Your Dad is..." Beth looked at her, Kali nodded, "My Daddy is different and Greek, like Ancient Greek." 

Beth looked at her, "What?" 

"Long story, but my Mother when she was younger accidentally unfroze an Ancient Greek statue, that wasn't a statue but a cursed Ancient Grecian Solider that happened to be my Father. They fell in love, married, and boom years later had me." 

"What?" Beth looked at her shook. 

Kaliope laughed, "My Dad is over 2000 years ago." 

"What!" that was Rhage who had been coming over towards them. 

"Your book!" Beth blinked suddenly, "The Statue! Is that your parents love story," Beth looked at her parents with wide fangirling eyes. 

Kaliope had been surprised that Beth was a fan of her books when she told them that she was a writer, and wrote under the pen name A.K Alsop. 

Kali nodded, "A bit overdramatized but in all, yeah." 

"I'm going to go tell Cormia," Beth walked over to Phury's wife with a bounce in her step. 

Beth spoke for a moment to Cormia, who looked astound at the end, and then looked at Kali and mouthed, 'Really?" 

Kali nodded, and Cormia got this doe-eyed look as she looked at her Father. 

"Can you tell me why my shellan is looking at your Father like that?" Phury asked her, Kali chuckled, "Let her fangirl for a moment, Phury," she patted his shoulder and walked away to go get her a drink that left at the main table. 

Kaliope knew that her festival was a success when she saw V and Butch playing spades with one of her Uncles and a Coven member. 

Bellies were filled, the drinks were being poured more often and everyone was looking like they were having fun. Wrath was in a deep conversation with her Grandma and two elder Sorceresses, her Mother had Beth, Cormia, Mary, and Jane's attention. 

"When was the last time you sat down to eat something?" Tohrment's voice brought her from her thoughts. 

He had been at the grill with her Father, talking to him. 

She looked over her shoulder, "I grabbed a bit after the ceremony," she told him. 

"How about you sit down now and eat?" he stood close to her, she could feel him behind her, she wanted nothing to lean against his body and rest against him. 

But she wouldn't/couldn't way too many questions would have been asked. 

He brought Autumn after all who was with her Mother also. 

"I'm okay, I need to do a round and see if everyone is doing okay," she started but Tohrment wrapped at hand around her wrist to stop her, pushing her to a table. 

"Sit down and eat something, I'll go get you something," he told her and she smiled up at him. 

Her stomach growled at the thought of food, and she nodded. 

Tohrment left her to get something to eat. 

She smacked her lips together and realized that she was thirsty as hell. She looked across the way to the coolers and knew that if she started to get up again, someone would just call her to do something. 

A wet Sprite was placed on the table in front of her, and she looked up to see her Daddy had put it there for her, "Thank you, Daddy," she smiled at him, and leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You picked out good men for you," he murmured as he pulled away and walked back to the grill. 

Kali balked, she turned to watch her Father's massive body retreating. He knew? 

How? When? Who? 

Kali's attention was turned away when Tohrment returned with a plate full of food for her, she laughed at the size of it, "You, me and Rhage could eat from this plate and get full from it," she looked at Tohrment. 

"You look hungry, I wanted to make sure your fed," Tohrment murmured to her as he sat down next to her. 

She smiled at him, she rubbed at his thigh, "You treat me too good, darling." 

Kali ate, nearly clearing off the plate, and sat down to rest for a moment. Tohrment had been called since another game of Spades ended, and he and Rhage had called the next round. 

Manny was with Payne at the table with her Grandmother and Wrath. Blay and Qhuinn were at a table with two of her cousins talking and laughing, Zsadist, Phury was by the grill with her Father. 

She was a bit lonely after Tohrment had left her, she sat quietly and watched everyone have fun. 

"Good party, Kaliope," Kali looked at one of the grandsons of the elder Mage. 

Jayden, she thought was his name, "Thank you, I hope you are having fun," she spoke to him. 

Jayden took a chair next to her, Kali didn't want his company she wanted her men's company, "I am," he smiled at her. 

"I thought you looked lonely so I came to join you," he told her, Kali shook her head, "I wasn't lonely, I enjoyed the moment alone." 

He chuckled, "The Coven is a wild one, I know." 

Kali held back the sigh, he didn't catch the hint or completely ignored it. 

"So Kaliope, may I ask if you have someone in your life? I noticed that you don't have his or her towels, only one toothbrush in the bathroom." 

Kali looked at him, "Stalking much." 

Jayden laughed, "I'm just making sure that the coast is free to ask you on a date." 

Kali looked at him, "Sorry, but I'm not interested." 

Jayden looked at her with a smile, "Playing hard to get, I like that. Come on, Kaliope, you sitting here all alone, looking like a damn snack and you don't think I'm not going to not stop from trying to talk you into going on one little date. Your Grandma would be happy if we started something, for you to end up with one of her advisor's grandson." 

Kali rolled her eyes, "My answer is still no." 

Kali was surprised at the man's ball as he moved in close, leaning in, a hand going on her thigh, "The last I heard, was that your last man was five years ago, I know you want someone to quench that thirst in you." 

Kali sat up straight, her eyes scanned for any of her lovers to be watching her, she didn't want them to break Jayden in half. 

She removed his hand from her thigh, "I said no, not interested." 

"You a lesbian then?" he asked her.

Kali shook her head, "Just because a woman isn't interested in you means that she's a lesbian." 

Jayden snorted, "No, but something gotta be wrong with her then." 

Kali grinded her teeth together, "Nothing is wrong with me, Jay, now leave me alone." 

Jayden got up from his seat, and looked down at her, "Damn fucking ice bitch," he sneered at her. 

Kali watched as walked over to the Spade tables, standing next to one of the players that were playing against Tohrment and Rhage. Kali hoped that he didn't say anything, but she saw Jayden take a sip of his drink as he spoke, and nodded his head towards her, and Kali knew the exact moment he said something bad about her. Rhage had moved so quickly and had the man bent over on the table, one massive hand on the back of the neck of Jayden and one twisting the man's arm far behind him. 

The guy he had been talking too held up his hands and shook his head as Jayden probably pleaded to him for help as Rhage's snarling face spoke to him. 

Kali caught the eye of her curious-looking Grandma, and she shrugged her shoulders. Grandma got up from her seat and walked over to the little scrabble that was happening. 

Kali allowed her Grandma to calm down the situation as she got up from her seat, and headed into the house. She needed to refill the drinks in the soda coolers and start pulling out the desserts from her refrigerator. 

But first a pee break. 

She headed upstairs to her bedroom, she didn't want to use the overused guest bathroom downstairs. Her locked master bedroom and bathroom were only for her, her Mother, Father, and Grandma to use. She unlocked her bedroom and went to her bathroom. She used the bathroom, and after washing her hands, she checked herself in the mirror. 

Her eyeliner was running a bit, so she used a wet wipe to clean that up, and she reached for her lipstick that also needed to reapply. She heard her bedroom door squeak, and assume that someone was looking for her. 

"I'll be out in a minute," she hollered as she leaned into her mirror as she swiped on her lipstick, the bathroom door opened and she was about to tell off the person wouldn't let her pee in peace but stopped as Rhage stood in the doorway. 

His whole body and height took up the doorframe. 

She smiled at him through the mirror, " You need anything? I'll be downstairs in a minute and I can finally give you my Grandma's famous chocolate cake." 

Rhage smiled at her, and stepped into the door, closing it behind him, his hands came to wrap around her waist, and his body pressed against her, "Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" 

She shook her head, "Nope, all you had was googly eyes for those ribs that my Father was grilling on the grill," she teased him. 

Rhage laughed, "They were falling off the bone, and you know good food makes me excited." 

Kali laughed with him, and fell back to lean on his chest, "You didn't hurt Jayden, right?" 

Rhage's hands tightened around her waist, "No at least I didn't," he kissed at her neck. 

"What did you do?" 

It was hard to stay reprimanding when Rhage's lips were fluttering over her neck, hitting those secret spots of hers. 

"I didn't do anything like I said you have to ask your Grandma as to what she did when she heard what he called her Granddaughter," and before Kali could ask what her Grandma did or say, Rhage mouth closed over the sensitive spot where her neck and head met. 

Kali dipped her head back, and moaned, her hips rolled right into the waist of Rhage, and she could feel him pressing against her ass. 

She hadn't sex in three days, and now with the pleasure, he was giving her, she felt like was in rehab. 

"Let me taste you," Rhage grabbed the hem of her skirt, pulled it up. 

Hell, she wasn't going to deny him his wish. All these years of never having a man taste or lick at her sex, she was making sure that she took every chance she got. Though it was something damn her men that made them drop to their knees, or bury their heads between her legs every time they had their own chance. 

She knew it had to be a Vampire thing. 

Rhage dropped down behind her, she leaned against the countertop of her bathroom and held on for dear life as he pulled down her underwear and went at her like he was starving for more food. Kali tried to keep quiet, anyone could come looking for her and find her like this. Rhage worked his lips and tongue, grabbing hold of her ass cheeks to spread her apart, burying his head deeper inside of her. 

Kali wanted to give him more space, so she lifted her right leg to half kneel on the countertop, Rhage growled something against her, that made her clit vibrate and Kali came. She pressed her forehead against the mirror of her bathroom, and let her body shake as her orgasm look over her body. She let out a silent scream, as a tongue flicked at her throbbing clit, prolonging her orgasm. 

She heaved as he finally pulled back to let her catch some air, she shivered and panted as her body tried to recuperate from her orgasm. 

Big hands trailed over her ass, and over the side of her hips and down her legs, "You taste like honey, Kali, I could keep my head there for days," Rhage spoke as he stood up, reaching for his fly. 

Kali couldn't give him an answer, she just watched him with hooded eyes as he unzipped his leather pants and pulled himself out, and stroked himself. She was amazed as to how turned this man could get her, and all was doing was standing there looking hungry for her and hard as steel. Even his cock look like something she worships at an altar. 

"You look like you are devouring me," Rhage told her, the head of his cock glistened with precome and then a pearly drop appeared, she was focused on that, and she wondered how he tasted. 

"Yes," Rhage stepped forward, and ran his cock over her ass, and rubbed at her pulsing sex, "The night I get you alone, Kaliope," he leaned towards, "I'll let you taste me as I taste you, you can wrap your pretty mouth around me and drink me down." 

Kali nodded excitedly and moaned as rubbed his cock against her clit. He was teasing her, "Please," she begged him, he got her so strung tight she needed him inside of her. 

Rhage followed her pled and pushed himself inside of her agonizingly slowly. 

She went roll her hips to get him full seated inside of her, but as if sensed it, he tucked an arm under her bent leg from the countertop stretching it up that her thigh muscles woke up, and wrapped the other arm around her, immobilizing her. 

"My show, I get to have as slow or as fast I want." 

He kissed her neck after he spoke, and she wanted to sob. Sex with Vishous is always like this, domineering and mind-bending, usually, sex with Rhage was mind-numbing, long and sweet. 

This was new. 

She sort of like it. 

But she had guest downstairs and Gaia, she would die of embarrassment if someone walked in on this. 

Rhage rocked his hips and seemed to bury himself deeper inside of her. She gasped at the feeling and groaned as he retreated from her and she moaned as he pushed himself back deep inside of her. 

"You are leaking around my cock, Kaliope," Rhage spoke her. 

She flushed, "Your fluids are seeping into my skin, you are staining me with your scent, I love it," he pulled out and pushed back in, "You feel so hot and tight around me, squeezing at me every time I pull out wanting to keep me in," he spoke as he slowly retreated from inside of her. 

She knew that he was right, she was trying to hold himself inside of her. He stretched and filled out every corner of her sex, igniting nerve endings. 

"Go faster," she told him, all this slow stuff was just teasing her. 

Rhage snapped his hips forward and then back, she cried out at the feeling like millions of lights fluttered around her vision, "Like that?" 

"Yes," she nodded and cried out again as Rhage did it again. 

And again, again, again...

Over and over again until she couldn't hold her pleasure anymore, she moaned out her orgasm, she contracted around Rhage so hard that he was triggered and came inside of her. He wasn't finished though, he let go of her leg and waist and pushed her away from the counter as he gripped her hips and continued to slam inside. She held onto the countertop for dear life, her body bounced from his brutal strokes. 

Her mind frozen in pleasure, she could feel another orgasm coming towards her. 

"Come for me," Rhage spoke and Kali did, on the spot. 

Rhage slammed into her before pulling out and came across the back of her ass. 

They both panted as they collected themselves. 

Kali was the first to move, she turned around and kissed Rhage. 

Her kiss was desperate like she was thanking him over and over for making her feel so sexy and powerful for making him screw her as he did. 

Rhage kissed her back, his big arms wrapping around her, and held her tight as they kissed. They cleaned each other up before going into another round of kisses. 

Then there was a knock on the door, "You both finished in there?" 

Rhage raised an eyebrow, and with one arm reached for the bathroom door and opened it. 

Kali saw Butch standing in front of the bathroom, and blushed. 

Butch looked at Rhage, "I thought we said we weren't going to touch her today, that she was off-limits when we all of us are here." 

Rhage snorted, "You do realize how delicious she looks," he looked down at a flushed Kali, "I had only meant to taste her but damn I couldn't resist." 

"Motherfucker," Butch growled and looked at Kali, "Damn you're right," he rubbed at his chin, he looked at Rhage, "I won't tell if you won't tell," he said. 

Rhage laughed and nodded, he tucked himself in and leaned down kiss a confused Kali before leaving the bathroom, only for Butch to take his spot. 

"I need to get the desserts out," she started as she realized that they had only switched off on her. 

"Desserts can wait," he closed the door behind, and Kali laughed as was pushed onto the bathroom countertop. 

She had been gone for nearly an hour when she reemerged, someone had set the desserts out for her. Butch was sitting with Marissa looking like he hadn't just been screwing her brains out 10 minutes ago, nor did Rhage look too suspicious. She on the other hand had to wash up, re-brush her hair, retouch her makeup, and change her underwear, and she still felt like she was still too flushed. 

She needed a glass of cognac...fast just to calm her body down. 

"Where have you been?" her Mother asked her as she walked by her seat. 

Kali looked down at her Mother, started lie but her face blushed red, "Oh..." her Mother grinned at her, "Who had you cornered?" 

Kali walked off as her Mother started to laugh as she didn't give her an answer.

It was close to three in the morning when the last of the Coven members left her property. Kali had somehow gotten drunk when her Uncles and Father started their drinking games. 

She ever understood why people thought that she could drink like her Father, Gaia, back in his time they fricking drank Wine like water! She had tried to at least hold up against her Uncles in a game of music trivia, she had known every answer but was way to slow to answer. 

Ten shots of tequila and beer as a chaser in, Kali could barely see straight as she waved the last Coven members goodbye. 

"See ya!" she hollered waving goodbye, "And don't come back" she drawled out. 

"Kaliope, that was not nice," Kali whipped around to look at her Grandmothers...

Grandmothers...since when did she have three Grandmothers. 

"Oh Grandmamamama..." she slurred, her Grandmother chuckled, "As much of a good day this was, I still don't like half of those people. We grew up," she leaned down to her Grandma, "But the little girl inside of me still remembers being bullied by all of them." 

Her Grandma took her hand, "You were bullied pretty hard, weren't you?" 

Kali nodded and followed her Grandma as she stumbled behind her as she turned to walk back to the back yard through her side gate, "I was bullied every day, Grandma, they were so mean but look at me now." 

Grandma laughed and nodded, "Yes look at you know, a successful author, homeowner, a powerful sorceress." 

Kali nodded in agreement, "And coolest bitch on the block." 

"You have no neighbors Kali," her Grandmother told her.

"Don't care still am," Kali wiggled to the music that was blaring inside of her head. 

"Calix, look what your games did to your daughter," her Grandma brought her to the table that the rest of her guest was sitting, Calix turned to find his daughter dancing to imaginary music. 

Calix laughed and snatched up his dancing drunk daughter, pulling her into his lap, "It's alright, Kalisi, she just had a little bit of fun for the last couple of hours. The little lady has been running around trying to please your Coven members from early this afternoon," he kissed his daughter's cheek. 

"They are her Coven members too," Kalisi glared at her son in law, Calix shook his head, "No, they are yours, and you can push as much as you want, Kaliope will not return to run the Northern Coven." 

"Wait, Kaliope is supposed to take over the Coven?" Tohrment asked into the conversation. 

Kaliope had now fallen asleep against her Fathers chest, something that always happened when she was on her Father's lap. 

"My Mother wants Kaliope to rule all of the Covens," Kailea spoke with a laugh, and Kalisi swatted at her daughter's head, "Stop saying that type of mess." 

Kailea laughed, "But it's true, and don't deny it, the moment I gave birth to my little girl," she gave a soft tender look to her passed out daughter, "You, I and everyone knew that Kaliope was born for great things. She was born with the powers of a Sorceress Supreme, she did not have to learn them." 

Calix rubbed at his daughter's white hair, "One day, Kalisi, she will become the great Sorceress Supreme you envisioned for her, but right now let her be young, in love and a great Sorceress." 

Kalisi nodded, "I know, and I will, but I just see so much untouched potential in that granddaughter of mine." 

"She'll get to it, I promise, Mama," Kailea took her Mother's hand, and kissed them. 

"Is she that powerful?" Beth was now curious to learn more about one of closes friends. 

Kalisi nodded, "Remember that curse your husband had on him over a year ago," Beth nodded. 

"I would have had to call in another Sorceress Supreme to help me break it, but Kaliope told me that she broke it in fifteen minutes, I would have taken days." 

Everyone sat in silence as they realized just how powerful she was, "Whoa" Qhuinn murmured after a moment. 

Kalisi nodded, "Kaliope is bordering on being a God." 

Kailea shook her head, "Mama, don't scare them." 

Kalisi shook her head, "They know Kaliope, as well as we, know her, they know exactly that Kaliope will never harm another being without being provoked, that she frustratingly doesn't think about herself," Kalisi rolled her eyes as she spoke, "You guys raised a damn near saint." 

Kalisi grinned, "Though a saint wouldn't have 5 lovers. She got that from me definitely." 

"Mother!" Kailea hollered as she felt her embarrassment rise and the stunning looks from Kaliope's guest. 

"Come one, Kailea, we still don't know to this day who's your youngest sister's Father is, I'm not ashamed that I have a wild love life." 

Kailea retched, Calix laughed hard as his wife's disgusted, "Kailea are you going to be okay?" 

"No, I'm going to get something with alcohol to erase that comment from my head." 

Kalisi laughed, "I know exactly who the Father is, but I love teasing my oldest, Kailea at times can be such a prude," she whispered to the Vampires making them laugh. 

Calix looked at the males at the table, "Does anyone of her Gladiators want the privilege to her to bed?" he nodded to his daughter as he stood up in one swoop. Kaliope murmured something and wrapped her arms around her Father's thick neck. 

"Well that gives me an answer," Calix chuckled, "My Sweetling," he kissed her forehead and headed towards his daughter's house. 

"He's even worse than you with Nalla," Bella smiled looking at Zsadist. 

"She could be 500 years old, I would always tuck my little one in if she wants me too," he answered her. 

"To have a child to love is something so thrilling," Kalisi spoke as she watched Calix retreating back, "When Kaliope was born, Calix was a nervous bundle. He wouldn't hold her since he was afraid of crushing her, Kailea had to coax the man to hold little Kaliope," she chuckled," it took weeks. Calix always said that he never thought he could love like this, so unconditional and unrestricted." 

"Thank God, he did," Kailea spoke as she returned, "She could have a Father like mine," she made a disgusted face, "But Calix would take on Zeus's army alone to protect his Sweetling."

"I can't believe he's over 2000 years old," Beth spoke looking at Kailea, and she nodded, "At times I can't believe it, and still looks like a hot piece of man meat." 

"The first time I saw Calix, I told Kailea that man was going to be my next husband," Kalisi looked at Beth, "He was naked, sweaty from busting through the marble of the statue," she fanned herself, "All that black hair blowing in the wind, as the sun made him glisten," the table laughed as Kailea shook her head. 

"Ma, that's my husband you are talking about." 

Kalisi stood up, "I'm just saying that I got a good ass looking Son-In-Law, and look at the men that Kaliope is bringing into our family, Gaia, if I was hundred years younger you would be mine," she waggled her eyebrows at Rhage. 

Mary laughed as she rubbed at the back of Rhage's head as he tried to hide it in her upper arm. 

"Now young ladies and gentlemen, I have to take my old butt inside and get some sleep. Goodnight," Kalisi waved goodnight and walked into the home of her granddaughter. 

It was a signal, Kaliope's guest stood up, they had about three hours before dawn and needed to get home themselves. 

"As my daughter in incapacitated, I want to thank for coming and allowing to meet the people that made my daughter smile again," she spoke to Kali's second family. "I only ask you to protect her, and make sure she does some selfish things time to time," she chuckled, and then something dawned on her, "You all better be taken home something to eat, let me run in the house get some aluminum foil and paper plates," Kailea turned and hustled to the house. 

"It makes so much more sense now," Payne spoke to Manny quietly. 

"What you mean, love?" 

"Why Kaliope is who she is? She's a reflection of her family." 

__

Kaliope watched her parents and Grandmother leave, her Father's SUV driving down the road. Her heart hurt a bit since she already missed them but also was happy that everything was over. No more planning, hosting, cooking, or making sure toilet paper was refilled.

It was done. 

She turned into the house and whimpered. 

Parties were fun, but a bitch to clean up. 

And she had to do this alone. 

She guessed she'll start outside, her backyard was a damn minefield. She grabbed a roll of 60 L trash bags and decided that she start to collect the trash out there. She was about to slip in old running shoes when the doorbell rang. 

She opened it and was surprised to find Fritz on her front porch, she looked over his shoulder to see another two doggen unloading...Was that a lawnmower? 

"It's my birthday," Fritz smiled at her, the old wrinkled face grinned at her. 

Kaliope immediately hugged him, "Happy Birthday, Fritz!" 

"Yes, Yes," he patted her back as he chuckled, "And your house is my birthday present." 

Kaliope pulled back, "Say what?" 

He chuckled, "I'm here to clean your home and backyard, I couldn't have gotten a better birthday gift." 

Kaliope's mouth dropped, "Fritz you should be relaxing on your birthday." 

Fritz shot her look that made her feel stupid. She felt pretty stupid for saying it, this is a doggen. A Doggen that lived to scrub, clean, and vacuum. 

"Then I would love your help," Kali smiled, and Fritz his head, his earlobes flopped around as he did. 

"No, this my present, I won't share it," he was stern in his voice. 

Kaliope blinked, "Then what I am supposed to do?" 

"Master Wrath said if I kicked you out, you are more than welcome to come to stay until I am finished." 

Kaliope nodded, "But who's taking me there." 

"The doggen behind me, they are only unloading what I need for my time here, they will gladly take you to the Brotherhood." 

"I guess I will shower, pack a few things and let you at it," Kaliope let the doggen into her home and watched as he excitedly looked over the mess of her downstairs. 

"May I also clean upstairs and reorganize your cupboards, Mistress?" he looked at her with such happy doe eyes. 

Kaliope knew if she said no that he would be hurt, so she nodded and he looked like he had won a million bucks. 

Kaliope went upstairs, showered, dressed and packed a few things for an overnight stay, and headed back downstairs. She had glanced outside and saw that Fritz was already bouncing in her back yard, collecting trash. 

The doggen took her to the Brotherhood mansion. 

She sort felt funny, she didn't know how comfortable Mary, Payne, Marissa, Jane or Autumn will be with her there. It was one thing to know about your husband's second girlfriend but have her under your roof was different. As they arrived, she knew that would have the same room when she stayed here before so she asked if the doggen could bring her things to her room, and went to find a spot in the family room so she could work on her latest book. 

It was early afternoon so the Mansion was quiet, everyone was asleep beside the doggen were tidying up the place. 

She sat on one of the couches on in the family room after plugging up her laptop and started to type. Every once and a while a doggen would come in ask her if she wanted something, she requested something to drink the first time around but would say no when they checked on her the second, third, fourth and fifth time. 

She sat for hours lost in her book, typing away until her body said that she needed to get up and move around. She placed her laptop to the side and got up, her body popping at the joints as she stretched. She grabbed her now empty glass and moved to walk to the kitchen. 

She could make herself a sandwich and get her another glass of ginger ale as she was now feeling peckish and thirsty. She pushed through the doors of the kitchen and smiled. 

Of course, Rhage was getting himself a late...wait...mid afternoon snack. 

"Can you give me one of those good looking sandwiches you are making?" she asked after watching him carefully create one. 

He whipped around at the sound of her voice, and lit up as he realized that it was really her, "Kali," he said her name a like a prayer before coming for her, and kissing her like he hadn't seen her in days. 

She sighed as she pulled away, "You sure know how to greet a lady." 

"I didn't think you show up until later," he told after letting her go, he turned to grab another plate from the cabinet and placed the better-looking sandwich on that plate after he carefully selected it. 

"Fritz literally threw me out of my own home," she chuckled, "I thought about heading out to do some shopping but I realized that I have a deadline in three weeks and needed to work on my book. The mansion is quiet during the day so I knew that I could get some work done." 

She went to the refrigerator, pulled out a can of ginger ale, she popped it open and poured into her glass. 

"If you wrote me, I would have came down to join you," he told her, but Kaliope shook her head. 

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she kissed him, "You make your refueling snack, and go back upstairs to Mary. Don't be concerned for me, just ignore that you saw me and don't tell anyone either." 

Rhage kissed her, "I can," he kissed her again, " never ignore," another kiss, "you." 

Kaliope smiled, "Yes, you can, it can't be easy for Mary knowing that I'm here, so go back up there and make sure you blow her mind," she padded his chest, "And thank you," she grabbed the plate that was meant for her, and her glass and walked out of the kitchen. 

Kaliope went back to the family room, ate her sandwich, and waited for someone to show up, but nobody did. Rhage held onto his promise. 

She went back to writing for a while until her head hurt from staring at the laptop. She had done a good portion of the book, so she decided to stop before her brain fried on her. She got up from her spot and pulled the plug, headed toward the upstairs room to put her laptop away.

She passed the rooms, and happened to hear a familiar voice moan, "More Tohrment!" 

She blushed and hustled to her room. 

She was surprised to find herself not jealous but embarrassed that she had listened in on something personal. 

Maybe she should just get a hotel room to stay in until Fritz was finished. 

This couldn't make her men's wives comfortable, to have her under the same roof, knowing that she could listen to their sex lives, knowing she, herself, could be screwing their husbands in their own home. 

She shook her head and packed in her laptop. 

She was going to find her a doggen to take her somewhere else, she headed towards her door when it was knocked on. 

"Come in," she answered hoping it was a doggen but surprised to find it was Mary. 

"You are up early," Kali smiled at her. 

"Fritz tossed you out, hm?" Mary answered with a chuckle, and Kali nodded. 

Mary glanced around the room, "You haven't unpacked yet?" 

"Actually I was just going to leave," Kali looked at her bags. 

"Why?" Mary titled her head. 

Kali gave Mary a 'stop the bullshit' look, "Come on Mary, you can't comfortable with me under the same roof?" 

"Why shouldn't I be?" 

Kali gave her a look. 

Mary sighed, and walked over to her bed, sitting on it, crossing her legs and her grey eyes look at Kali sternly, "Do you think I would be still with Rhage if I wasn't okay with you and him? Or Marissa with Butch? Payne, Jane, or Autumn? Of course, I will never understand why I'm okay with this, having the man I love, love another woman, but somehow knowing that it is you, I'm perfectly okay with Rhage going to you." 

"But how are you okay with it? I would lose my mind," Kali asked her, sitting next to her on the bed. 

"Are you mad at Rhage when he leaves your home knowing that he's coming back to me?" Mary asked, and Kali shook her head immediately, "No never." 

"Why?" 

Kali opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

Hell, she couldn't explain it herself. 

Mary smiled, "See, love it's weird, I want to see Rhage happy, I know that he could only be fully happy with me and you at his side. And the other shellans' know that too with their males." 

"But isn't it weird to have," Kali looked to find the right word, "Mistress under the same roof as you." 

Mary laughed, she actually belly laughed and Kali felt stupid. 

"I'm sorry," Mary wiped at the corner of teary eyes, "Kali you are so cute and naive that it's adorable. Kaliope you are so not their 'Mistress'" she finger quoted, "You are their 'shellan' even without the proper ceremony, you are way more than you give yourself. They would lose their minds if something happened to you when Tohrment and Rhage found after been attacked," Mary started and gave Kali a soft look as she shivered. 

"Do you know how long I had to hold Rhage to calm him down?" Mary shook her head, "It was one of the worse days he had, seeing you so damaged like that." 

"I mean a lot to them, don't I," Kali murmured quietly, "You are their world just like I am still to Rhage." 

"And you are okay with that?" Kali looked at Mary. 

"Kali if you ask me one more time if I'm okay about you and Rhage," Mary gave her glare, and Kali backed away with a forfeiting smile, "Alright." 

They sat in silence for a moment, "Thank you for easing my mind," Kali said. 

Mary grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "We should have talked about this sooner, established that everything okay, that you also had the right to love the man we love." 

Kali nodded, "Gaia, I never thought I could love someone like I do those five. It aches in my chest when I'm alone when I don't have one of them besides me. I thought I knew something about love, but Gaia, I was so wrong." 

Mary nodded, "I know how you feel, it's suffocating but welcomed." 

Kali nodded. 

Mary squeezed her hand one more time before getting up from her spot on the bed, "Good, I'm going back to our man and you can have him later when I'm finished with him," she winked at him. 

"Wear him out for me?" Kali told her. 

"I'll try," Mary sighed, making Kali laugh. 

Kali sat on her bed for a moment after Mary left the room, she felt better. A lot better so she decided to stay but she was restless, so she decided to go down to the gym and do some yoga. After that disastrous Spinning class, Kali had gone to a quieter course of yoga and fell in love. 

It was like meditating, but with stretching, and she got pretty good. 

She slipped into a pair of legging and a tank top, she headed barefoot downstairs to the training center gym. It should be quiet, and when she poked her head in, it was empty. 

Good, she thought and headed toward the stereo. 

She didn't have a CD, but she turned on the stereo and found a commercial-free internet radio that played soft R&B. She grabbed a mat and started first on with a stretch. 

After making sure she wouldn't start to cramp, she went for her first pose. 

Counting silently to twenty, she released, stretched, and started on her second pose. 

She got all the way to her fifteenth pose when the gym door swung open, "I hadn't thought you were a yoga person." 

Kali looked from between her spread legs, she was the Dolphin pose, and upside down Payne was looking at her. 

"I only picked it up a few weeks ago, more efficient workout than running on a treadmill for hours. Stretches, strengthens big muscle groups all at once," Kali answered her as she rose to her feet.

"It looks painful?" Payne smiled at her. 

"At first yes, and hard to figure out your balance, but with practices can you be as flexible as rubber-band," she answered her. 

Payne looked at the weights and work out machines, and then shrugged her shoulders, "Teach me a few?" 

Kali beamed at her, "Grab a mat." 

Payne was a quick learner but wasn't as stretchy as Kali thought she was. The woman was a fighter, after all, as strong as her twin brother, built powerful and not like a dainty woman. Kali admired her, she was beautiful and powerful, like Xenia the Warrior Princess series that she used to watch. 

Kali was spotting Payne when Manny popped in, he stopped at the sight, Kali was holding Payne's inner thigh and waist as the woman tried to hold the standing split pose. 

"This is just great," Manny grinned after a moment. 

Kali released the woman and Payne went upright, "That one burned," she rubbed her inner thighs making Kali laugh. 

"Can I join?" Manny asked with waggling eyebrows. 

"Too late, we just finished, well at least I have," Kali smiled at him, "Maybe you can help your wife with some different poses." she winked at him. 

Payne looked at her with an amused look, "Come on," Kali winked at her, "R&B music flowing, nobody around," she walked backward away, "Use the opportunity lovebirds," she left the gym to the pair. 

Manny watched the doors flop back and forth as his second greatest love left the room, "Am I missing something?" he looked at his gorgeous shellan. 

"From what I understand from my talk with Mary earlier when I ran to her on the way down here, Kali doesn't seem to think that she has the right to be with you when she's here. As if this my territory, and she needs to respect that she's not supposed to act like a lover to you when I'm around. I had meant to talk to her down here, but she distracted me with those damn yoga poses," Payne rubbed at her thighs again, "They are really hard to do." 

Manny shook his head, "Maybe I should talk to her," he started to leave but Payne stopped him as she grabbed onto the back of his shirt. 

"She won't listen, I'm the one that has to tell her that she's not stealing you from me, that we are just sharing," Payne pulled him close and kissed him. 

Manny was instantly distracted, and hard, he liked it when Payne took control, "So you're sharing me," he purred as he pulled away from her damn teasing lips. 

"Yes, I'm getting my fill now before I send you off to get your fill of Kali," she pulled him towards the showers. 

Kali heard voices when she took the stairs up toward the main floor, she didn't have a cell or a watch on, so she could only assume that it was close to sunset. 

The first person ran into was Jane, who was probably going down to her clinic, "Kali" she ghostly lady smiled at her. 

"Hey there," she smiled back, "Watch out down there, Payne and Manny are down there," she grinned. 

Jane stopped mid steps, "Then I'll think I will wait until they come up for First Meal," she turned around took the stairs back up, making Kali laugh. 

"Also can you come down to the clinic later," Jane asked her, Kali nodded, "Manny told me that you have Endometriosis, and I have been doing some research on it, " Kali smiled, "I think I have birth control pill for you that will eliminate most of your symptoms." 

Kali hesitated at that, "I do like the one I have right now, Jane. Birth control and I have a love-hate relationship, the last one I had before the one I am taking, made me balloon up to 300 pounds and gave me high blood pressure." 

"That's why I just want to run a few tests on you before I actually change it," Jane told her, and Kali nodded, "I guess anything that could not make me hate my uterus is worth a try." 

"That's a good girl," Jane grinned at her. 

Kali turned around from Jane and yelped as V was right behind her, like inches away from her. She punched at his chest, twice "Damn Vampire ninja! Don't do that!" 

Vishous smirked down at her, "You are the one in my way." 

"Ass" she grumbled at him, stepping to the side around the massive man. 

"Come here female," Vishous purred, Kali had thought he meant Jane, but an arm wrapped around her waist, and she pulled against his large girth. 

She panicked, she knew what Mary had told her, but that was Mary speaking about Rhage and her, not V and her, and Jane was standing right there! 

She wiggled out of his grip and danced away. 

"I need a shower, no touchy," she bounced away, taking the stairs. 

Vishous looked dumbfounded, Kali had never avoided his touch, "What the fuck?" 

Jane saw her male's go from dumbfounded to pissed, boy, he did not like getting rejected, "She's trying to be respectful, V, I'll talk to her later." 

"Respectful to who? That wasn't respectful to me, her male," V turned and went go after his crazy-ass witch, and teach her some manners that would leave her begging pleading. 

"Come on," Jane grabbed her V, "I tell you what's going on, and why you aren't getting any from her until I talk to her." 

Kali showered and redressed into something comfortable but still decent for First Meal. She sat in her room's love seat, watching TV from the Samsung TV across the room. She was starting to nod off when there was knock on her door, she only assumed that someone was letting her know that First Meal was about to start. 

"Yes?" she answered and watched as Marissa and Autumn entered the room. 

"Hey you two," she smiled at them. 

They weren't there to tell her to come downstairs to eat, they came to talk to her.

Just like Mary had come to her room earlier to talk to her. 

And when they left, Kali felt just like she had gone Mary left. 

Relieved. 

Kali stepped out of the room and headed down the hall. She couldn't stop the smile that came to her mouth as a giggling Bella stepped out of her bedroom, dancing away from Zsadist's strong arms that were trying to pull her back into the room. 

Bella turned and happened to see her, "Kali!" she smiled at her, and Zsadist dropped his grabby hands, looking like he got caught trying to steal another cookie. 

"Zsadist I'll make sure that Nalla eats her veggies," Kali winked at him, nodding to his open bedroom door. 

He grinned at her, snatched Bella throwing over his shoulder. 

"Traitor!" Bella laughed out before the door shut. 

Kali laughed and continued on before taking the stairs down and heading to the main dining room. 

She ran into Beth with L.W on her hip, and Wrath as the family headed into the dining room, "Wrath?" she called his name to get his attention. 

"Kali" he nodded at her, "Fritz liked his birthday gift?" 

"So much he tossed me out," she nodded, "Can I speak to you later? In private?" 

Wrath gave her a questioning look, "Good or Bad?" 

Kali shrugged her shoulders, "A little of both, I guess?" 

"Come see me right after First Meal," he nodded, and she saluted him. 

She felt stupid when she did it, but Wrath probably could somehow see it even though he was blind. 

First Meal was delicious, the doggen had cooked up a storm, and left her full that she felt like she had to roll upstairs. She waited until Wrath stood up to leave when she also stood up. She batted at Butch's hands that tried to lure her into a downstairs guest bathroom. 

"Stop it, I want to talk to Wrath about something, I want to get it behind me," she batted his questioning hands. 

"What about?" Tohrment asked as he came from the dining room. 

"A few things that pertain to him and me, and maybe the Brotherhood, I don't know," she said unsurely. 

Butch grew serious, "What's going on?" 

"If you let me get to Wrath's study, I can tell you both," she rolled her eyes and headed towards the King's Study. 

Tohrment and Butch trailed behind, Rhage, V, Zsadist, Qhuinn, and Phury were on patrol tonight so she thought they were upstairs in their room strapping up but found them with Wrath. 

Kali hadn't really wanted her male's in the room, they could become twitchy about what she wanted to say. 

"Kali, you wanted to talk?" Wrath spoke from his chair, more like a damn throne. 

Kali nodded, and turned to close the door, "It's bad news, isn't it?" 

She looked at Wrath, "Bad for you, sort of bad good for me I guess," she answered. 

An eyebrow shot over his wraparound sunglasses.

"My Grandma informed that she located the Mage that put that curse on you over a year ago," she spoke. 

Wrath looked surprised, "When can I kill him?" 

"Complicated, because in order to kill him, I have to bind his powers," she told him, "Which I want and I'm going to do, but there is a slight complication." 

"And what is that," V spoke this time for his King. 

"It's my Ex," she answered. 

The room was quiet, "The Fuck?" Qhuinn was the first to break the silence. 

Kali nodded and pointed at him, "The same thing I said, my Grandma." 

"You're ex-boyfriend put a curse on me?" Wrath looked like he was trying to comprehend what Kali was trying to say. 

"Yeah, Mikhail had a magic problem when I was together with him. He was tampering with the dark magic already back then, I told him to stop, he told me to fuck off, and I fucked off," she spoke with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, "That was the end of our four-year relationship, the early twenties gone," she waved dramatically. 

"Do you know where to find him?" 

Kali nodded, "The thing is, he also contacted my Grandma looking for me." 

"And for what?" 

Kali looked at her men, each one, they were so not going like this at all, "Because he misses me, and wants to rekindle our old relationship." 

"The fuck he ain't!" Butch hollered, and her three other men that were in the room started to loudly agree, with more curse words and snarling. 

Poor Wrath was already starting to pinch the bridge of his nose from the growling and snarling. 

Kali felt bad for the poor guy, "I'm going to call him, " the room got louder. 

"Shut the fuck up!!" Wrath hollered, and the room got quiet and frosty in seconds. Wrath looked at Kali, "And do exactly what? And if someone so much interrupts her, I will squeeze your balls until your eyeballs pop, " as he heard the intake of breaths of protest that he was even considering her plan. 

Kali spoke quickly, "I'm going to arrange a date with him, get him in a public place, get him to lower his guard, and then bind his powers." 

The room was silent until Wrath pushed his desk phone towards Kali, the room exploded in hollers.

"You motherfuckers have a better idea!" Wrath hollered, "I trust Kali enough to know what she doing, and I, Virgin, want to kill this asshole. He made me hurt my shellan, you assholes, I have the right to make that motherfucker hurt!" Wrath hollered into the shouting. 

It shut everyone up, and Kali literally could hear teeth grinding, "Do you have a better idea?" Wrath looked into the room, looking at furious faces, "No? Then Kali, make the call." 

Kali nodded and moved quickly before anyone else said something. She had noted the number in her cell phone, she unlocked her phone, pulled up the number, and dialed the number, hitting the speaker button of the desk phone. 

The room was eerily silent as the phone dialed, and dialed, dialed until someone picked it up. 

The voice was rich and deep that answered, "Hello?" 

Kali took a deep breath, "I heard you were looking for me?" 

"Kaliope?" Mikhail's tone was questioning, "Never thought I would hear your voice again, your Grandmother told you I called." 

"My Grandmother told me that my crazy ex-boyfriend called looking for me. What do you want, Mikhail?" she snorted, rolling her eyes. 

"Still feisty," Mikhail laughed, "Well I wanted to chance to meet up with you and see how you were doing?" 

"Why?" 

"Because I miss you, and your lips," he answered. 

Wrath made a cut-throat sign as he felt her males were about pop a blood vessel. 

"Bye Mikhail," she said truly annoyed. 

"Wait," he laughed, "I was kidding, can you just go out on one little date with me?" 

Kali was quiet, playing the part as if she was contemplating, "Please?" Mikhail begged her. 

"Where are you?" she asked. 

"In NYC," he answered. 

"I live in Caldwell, you bring your ass up by tomorrow and make damn reservations at Sal's for eight, bonehead. Bye," she hung up. 

Kali shook her head and rubbed at her arms, "He's so deep into the dark magic that he's already losing his soul I could freaking it hear it in his damn voice," she walked around the room, shivering and feeling like thousands of ants were crawling over her skin. 

"Kali calm down," Wrath told her, she shivered one last time. 

"We are going to call iAm immediately, to let him know if a Mikhail calls to give him a table even if they booked, and your males, Zsadist and Phury will be with you tomorrow." 

Kali started to protest at that, Wrath shook his head, "I already made them go ahead with this plan of yours, so they get to be there to protect you. They'll be in Sal's acting as a guest, and the moment you bind him, they get to take him down." 

Kali sighed like she was going to argue with the King of Vampires, she nodded in agreement. 

"Good, does anyone else have a problem with this," Wrath threw into the room.   
_

"Could you please tell everyone to stop looking like psychopath murders?" Kali told Xhex, who was dressed as a waitress as she placed a glass of white wine in front of her. 

Xhex looked down at her, "You're telling me to move a mountain, Kali," she gave her a look, and Kali rolled her eyes. 

Kali already had to put up with five protesting males when she had come from her room. 'You are not wearing that!', 'To much skin', 'Nope!', 'Hell No' and from Manny, 'Damn, you look good'. She had chosen a modest black knee-length dress, she barely showed any skin beside a little cleavage but for her males, it was to much leg, skin, and chest. 

The ride over here had been silent, as they all glowered after she had told them to stop acting like damn idiots, using a few curse words in her tell off. Now they sat scattered in Sal's, looking pissed and murderous, they had already frightened off iAm's regulars. Manny didn't look at that happy either, he had wanted to be there. His doctor's emergency case right under the bar, where he pretended to be a bartender. He had remembered her saying that for every incantation was a sacrifice, and was pretty sure that she was going to fry her hands again. 

He looked cute thought in his black bow tie and white shirt. 

She took a sip of her white wine and looked at her watch. 

A rose gold Rolex. 

It had been a gift from Butch, he had brought it to their 'second' date. 

Mikhail was late...as usual. When she had been with Mikhail years ago, she had learned to tell him to be somewhere an hour early in order for him to come on time. 

She pulled out her cell phone to check if he called or sent her a text, but there was nothing. She was just about to call him when the front doorbell jingled. 

She looked up and watched Mikhail entered. 

She had expected him to look like a junkie, half-ass dead man that was on a dark magic trip that she remembered. She didn't expect this. 

Mikhail might she dare say it, looked damn good. 

His body was just tall, built lean but you could see he worked out regularly. His dark chocolate skin was smooth like buttery leather, his black hair shaved close to his scalp. He wore a black expensive-looking suit, dark purple shirt with the labels out, and dress shoes. He had sliver watch on and both of his earlobes and sported diamonds that you could see in Canada. 

That evil bastard wore her favorite color. 

She stood up as he approached the table, he smiled at he walked with a confidence that she never saw on him before. 

"Damn, Kali, you look even better now than six years ago," he's eyes swept over her frame. 

He went to hug her, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him, "Don't get friendly, Mikhail, you broke my heart, I'm only here to see how you fucked up you got?" 

Mikhail raised his hands, "Still a bad bitch," he grinned at her, "Gaia, I should have never given you up." 

Kali didn't allow the son of a bitch to pull out her seat, she sat down and Mikhail followed suit. 

She sat there, waiting for him to glance up and when he did, she saw his soul. It was there but shredded, and there was a red core wrapped tight around it. 

"Kali?" Mikhail called her name, she blinked and allowed to see his dark brown eyes. 

"You sold your soul," it was more of a statement than a question. 

"I bargained it for something better," Mikhail told her, and she shook her head in amazement, "Who has it?" 

Mikhail's eyes flashed, "Kali, this is none your concern, all I want to enjoy a nice evening with you," he told her, Kali shook her head. 

"You expect me to fall back in love with you when your soul is nearly gone? You are borderline soulless, Mikhail, how can I love somehow that doesn't have the capacity to love me back?" 

Mikhail's body tensed, "There you go, rolling on your high horse. Not everyone grew up with a picture book family, Kali," he shook his head, "I never had a Mommy or Daddy that closed my eyes to the evil of the world. I can't believe you haven't changed, I can't believe that you still believe there is so much good in this world." 

Kali leaned in close, "I went through some shit after you left, and even more shit a few months ago. SO don't tell me about the evil's in the world, when I saw that motherfucker up close." 

Mikhail looked at her with eyes she couldn't explain," You are beautiful when you're passionate about something, you know that. It was one of the reasons that I fell for you back in college, you were passionate about all the things you did, and you would get this fiery glint in your eyes." 

Kali barely registered when Xhex walked to their table, "May I get you both something?" 

Kali looked a Mikhail expectantly, she wanted him to order something just to make sure, "A Cognac and Coke," he told Xhex, looking up at the woman. 

Kali held up her empty glass of wine, "Can you get me another wine?" 

It was their code. Xhex was to bring out the potion that Kali had brewed back at the Mansion, she knew that Mikhail was a cognac and Coke drinker. She made sure that made the brew the exact same shade and smell like the drink, and it was extra powerful so that even one a sip would incapacitate the man enough to bind him.

"You know," Kali spoke, " Nearly a year ago, there were a few Vampires that came looking for me when their King got cursed. Mind explaining that?" 

Mikhail grinned, "It was apart of a deal." 

Kali raised an eyebrow, "What deal? "

"The deal that made sure that I'm set for life, and I just have to do a couple of spells for him, " Mikhail looked at her, his dark eyes gazing over her. 

"For who?" 

"None of your business, Kali," he shook his head, "And damn sure, none of your Vampires business too," he looked around the room. 

Kali cursed inside of her head, she knew that everyone was looking so damn obvious! All of them collectively sat up straight, but Kali shook her head, trying to keep them from springing before he took a sip of the brew. He may be smart about that she wasn't alone but maybe didn't think that she would try to bind him. 

"Their my friends, Mikhail, after I helped them with their King, and then finding out you were the one to curse him, they are making sure that you aren't here to hurt me," she told him, and then looked at Xhex as she placed the drinks down. 

"Thank you," she smiled the woman. 

Mikhail looked around the room, and sighed, "Have to give you that, you were always able to make friends," he looked at her, "I just didn't expect for the curse to break on you and give you them lovers you have. Man, I got eyes glaring at me as I told you I wanted to fuck you, which I do," he grinned at her, bringing up his drink to his mouth and took a sip. 

Kali waited until he swallowed to react. 

Mikhail's eyes bulged when the potion hit his stomach and immediately reacted with his magic, "Fucking bitch," he managed to wheeze out, tumbling over from his chair. 

Kali was stunned. 

What did he mean that curse he put on her? 

She dropped down her knees, grabbing his shoulders, "Mikhail what did you do to me? What do you mean?" 

Mikhail tried to laugh but he wheezed, "Why do you think that you haven't had someone is interested in you in years, Kali?" he snorted, then he started to shiver, "You motherfucking bitch, what in the hell was in that potion," he growled out as his body twitched. 

She grabbed his shoulders again and slammed him to the ground, "What in the hell did you do to me!" she hollered at him. 

"When you left me, I cursed you," he spoke through grinding teeth, "I made sure that no man would have interest in you until I came back to break it and make you mine again, but you must have broken it when you broke the curse on the Vampire King. You were suddenly one big cloud of 'Come fuck me,' after years of suppression, and any weak-willed male was attracted to you. I'm just surprised that you thought that you were pretty enough to lure in more than one lover, Kali. Is your ego that big?" he tried to laugh through his locked jaw. 

"Don't listen to him, Kali," Vishous touched her shoulder, she shrugged his touch away. 

"Kali you need to do the binding spell," V spoke to her again. 

Kali nodded, she had come there to bind Mikhail, that was what she needed to do first before she when to a full fucking meltdown. 

Kali turned, and looked into Mikhail's eyes, she cupped his face, and spoke, "In Gaia's name I bind. In Gaia's name, you shall do no more harm. In Gaia's name, any spell or curse you cast will fall on deaf Gods. No, you more pain you shall spread in the future or past, Gaia's name, I mote thee." 

Mikhail started to glow, Kali's held on strong, "Don't!" Mikhail screamed. 

He wasn't talking to her though, Kali looked into his eyes and saw who he had sold his soul too. This was the Omega that she had heard about, the Evil that made the lessers. They were in a black hole like place. Kali was pretty sure that they were in Hell. This had to be hell as to how sad, painful, and suffocating this place was. 

"Don't" Mikhail begged the Evil, "You promised me that you would let me live!" 

"I have no more use of you, if you can not do your magic," the black robbed figure spoke under his hood. The voice of the Omega felt like a million worms crawling into her skin. 

The Omega raised a creepy to thin arm a hand bony hand popped out of the sleeve of the robe, and made a quick fist, Mikhail screamed so horrible that Kali felt it in her own soul, and ignited into flames until he exploded into a red glittering dust. 

As if the force of Mikhail's demise catapulted her from Hell to Earth, Kali was launched away from Mikhail's dead body, across Sal's into the wall. 

She felt the bone in her right arm snap like a twig from the impact, she cried out in pain as she fell to the floor. 

"Kali!" her name was called in chorus. 

She rolled onto her back, and sat up, grasping her arm. It throbbed, the pain was blinding, she took a peek of her forearm and immediately regretted it. Her forearm wasn't supposed to bend like that, it didn't have a joint in there to bend like the elbow. 

"Oh shit," Manny was the first to reach her, but she shook her head. 

"Get away from me," she pushed him away. 

"Baby," Manny started, but Kali looked at him pleadingly. 

"It's not real, Manny, whatever you are feeling it's not real," she broke into tears. 

"Kali, he was lying," her other loves were there, Kali shook her head, "No he wasn't" sobbed out. 

"Kali." 

"I need to leave, I need to get away from here so whatever this broken curse doing is not affecting you anymore," she struggled to get up. 

"Kali," Tohrment went to reach for her, the calm one, the one that would make everything feel alright for the moment. 

Then in weeks, months, or even years, the effects of the broken curse would subside, then Tohrment, Rhage, Butch, Vishous, and Manny's mind would unhaze and come to realize what had happened. They would be devastated and betrayed that she had continued to use them, no, Kali shook her head. 

She raised her hand, and immediately everyone hollered for her to stop when they realized what she was about to do, "Sleep!" she hollered, and everyone dropped like a sack of potatoes. 

Sal's was eerily quiet, only the sound of her heels hitting the hardwood floor as she moved around. She kissed her males, one more time before she stepped out of Sal's, and sealed the door. 

Kali sobbed, from pain and a shattered heart as she headed down the street. 

___________________________________________________

Mary rolled over from Rhage's body, he was having another nightmare. His big body was trying to stay still, but his face was so contoured in pain that she knew that he was going to cramp if she didn't calm him. She lifted her hand and rubbed at his cold sweaty forehead. The reaction was instant, he settled immediately and he turned his face into her soothing hand. 

"Kaliope," he murmured, breathing into her palm. 

Mary's heart thumbed, and she felt for her love. 

It's been nearly three years since Kaliope had up an disappeared, she had left and torn her Rhage in half. She remembered the night clearly, Rhage coming to her that night, so close to dawn, broken in pieces. She had gotten little out of him, only figuring out that Kaliope had left him. 

She had left him, Vishous, Tohrment, Butch, and Manny. Each one of them barely consolable. 

They had searched for her, checking every hospital to find her because her arm had been broken until minutes before dawn, but she had disappeared. 

Like a ghost. 

She had been so furious with Kali. 

She had wanted to go out and hunt her down for hurting their male. 

For hurting all of them. 

Then she had gotten the back story from Xhex. 

Then Mary had wanted to find Kaliope to help her through her own pain. 

To think that Mary woke up one day, to find out that Rhage's love for her what only from an after-effect. To fall so desperately hard for someone, and only to find that it was a one-way lie. That their feelings were only there because someone had put a damn curse on you. 

Though, now, they knew that it hadn't been because of a damn after effect of a spell. The after effect might have hurried everything along, but that undeniable love was still there. 

Even after years, Rhage still lied in their bed desperately crying out for his Kaliope. 

Mary rubbed at her male, calming him back down, watching him until she was sure that he was back fast asleep and then carefully got up from the bed. She headed to the bathroom to wash, brush her teeth, and to dress. As quietly as she could, she stepped out of the room and headed down the hall. 

Jane, Autumn, Marissa, and Payne stood at the bottom of the steps.

"You have everything?" Jane asked, and Mary nodded. 

"I stowed away a go-bag in the Civic early, you got the tickets from Beth," she asked and Marissa handed them to her. Mary looked at the flight tickets. 

A single ticket from John F. Kennedy to LAX, and then two return tickets back. 

"Drag her back, if you have too," Marissa pulled her in for a hug, "I can't take having half of my male anymore." 

Mary knew what she meant, they all knew what she meant when Kali had left she took half of their male's heart with them. 

When Kalisi, Kali's Grandmother, had emailed Wrath that she had found her estranged Granddaughter in L.A, they had wanted to cry in relief. Wrath had told them but hadn't done so to their males. He hadn't had the heart to tell them, then watched them died again if Kali didn't want to come back. Due to that whole, Sun and Fry problem for Autumn, Marissa, and Payne, and that transparency thing with Jane, Mary had volunteered to bring her back. 

Or at least try.

So she had lied Rhage that she going to be at the Safehouse for the next couple of days, pulling a few double shifts since they a new female that was taking things really hard. 

Mary turned and headed to the front door, "I'm going to try my damnest to get her back." 

They nodded as Mary disappeared behind the heavy door. 

_

Kali sat in front of her desk, looking at her students, trying to catch anyone cheating. 

Her students wouldn't do that though, they knew that she was frying their asses if they got caught. She lowered her eyes down back to her English papers before her from her previous five classes. 

That she would end up in L.A as an English teacher was something that nobody had predicted. 

Then again, nobody told her that she would have her heart shattered to million pieces. 

Not even breaking up Mikhail after college had destroyed her like when she left her males. 

Not even the pain of her broken arm, or when she toasted her hands could compare to her the pain she had in her soul when she had to leave them. 

She still had that ache, and it wasn't something that time could just repair. She lost a part of herself back in Caldwell, it had been lying on the floor of Sal in five pieces.

She was never getting that back. 

That night had been a complete nightmare. Somehow she had made it back home, had grabbed a few things and got her car, and left. She knew she that couldn't go to the Caldwell hospitals or Clinics with her arm, that they would find her like that. 

So she had driven all the way down on a full tank of gas to Washington, checked herself under a different name in a hospital. She had been in the hospital for three weeks as doctors tried to save her arm, and thank god they did, but she still had a slight paralysis inside of it, at times it was hard to grip things. 

After her hospital stay, she headed to the airport and booked a flight to India. 

In the mountains of Himalayas, there were Mages powerful enough to make sure that she would never be cursed again. It took two weeks to find them, but she did and had begged them for their help. They had turned her away three weeks before they hat relented. 

Their empathic Elder couldn't take the sorrow, pain and heartbreak anymore that she emitted while sleeping outside of the gate of their temple. 

And winter was coming. They couldn't allow her to freeze to death outside of their gates. 

Kali was able to spend a year with them. It took them that long to do the spell on her, and while she stayed there, they also taught her a few new things. Despite everything, Kali had thought to spend her time meditating, training, and learning for a year, that her heartache would stop but it didn't. 

It just dulled. 

Even now it was a dull ache like she was getting a heart attack. 

At times it would take her breath away, and at times it would make her cry in pain for hours. 

After India, she had flown back to the United States, she stayed away from the east coast. She kept close to the west and had settled into L.A under a fake name. 

Lydia Jackson. 

Lydia Jackson didn't have friends, the only adults she was friendly with work but that was only at work, she didn't meet up with them after classes ended. She wore lots of black, always wore her white hair wild pixie cut and had her neck, her right arm, shoulder, and back full with tattoos. 

The ink writing on her back and neck was from the Mages, it was the spell they had put on her so that no one could never put a curse on her again. The spell took up her whole back, up her right shoulder and onto the right side neck, and it had been a bitch to get engraved into her skin. The ink had been a mix of volcanic ash and black salt, it had burned like lava as they had carved it into her skin. Which was why it took so long to finish, you can only whole out so much pain and passing out wasn't an option, you had to be awake to chant a mantra. 

Now her arm was something personal. 

To cover up her scars from the surgery, and to always remind her of her males, she had their names engraved into her in the same ancient text that the Mages had used. The design took up her whole right arm from spell started to down to her wrist. It was beautiful, rich with the different shades of purple, blues and greens. 

Lydia Jackson was also a high school English teacher. Kali had tutored in college and thought that it wouldn't be as different. Only with twenty instead of a one on one session. She was wrong and right, it was definitely like tutoring, but tutoring twenty rapid horny dogs. 

She never knew that teenagers were so horny. Or so rude. Or so loud. 

She cut that off quickly though. 

It wasn't long before she got a rep of the badass teacher. 

Of course, she could be laid back with her students, have a good time, but she had to make sure that they wouldn't run over her ass. 

Teenagers could smell fucking fear if you showed it to them. 

She also did her best to make sure that each student got a passing grade. She gave afterschool classes for those that were struggling with English, even those that didn't have her English class. Even helped with college entrance essays. 

She had been a writer, after all, she knew how to write. 

Teaching was something to take her mind off the pain inside of her chest, Kali sat back and looked outside. She already saw a few students walking towards the parking lot. 

This means that the bell was about to ring and if on cue, it did. 

She turned towards her students, more than half stood up after packing their things, to put their English test on the empty desk. 

"Make sure you signed your names," she threw out there and watched as a few scrambled back to check, two of them had to pull out a pen and add their names. She watched as two of her students struggled to get the last page done. She was about to get up and go help when both put their pens down and let out a breath of air. 

As they added their tests to the pile and left, Kali stood up and grabbed them, bringing them to her desk for her to finish grading. She was done about an hour later, she was happy about the results, nobody flunked, just a few C's and D's. 

She grabbed the pile of papers from her desk and locked them inside of her drawer with the answers. 

When she left the school building, the teacher's parking lot was nearly empty. It didn't surprise her, her colleagues wanted to get home to their families. 

She never went home early, she didn't have the rush for it. 

She didn't have someone at home for her. 

She drove home, she had somehow able to score a beachfront condo when she had gotten here. It was a two-bedroom condo, just big enough for her, and a large balcony facing the setting sun. 

Arriving home, she unlocked her door and set her bags down at the side. She showered before calling her go-to take out place, she had no energy to cook. 

She never had energy anyway, she had tried going out once, but had thought she had seen Vishous and had a break down in the girl's bathroom of the club. 

Never again. 

So her weekends were spent inside of her apartment, or on the beach, drinking wine or something harder if her aching chest became too much. Right now, she opted for wine. She poured herself a glass and headed to her balcony. She sat there for a while, waiting for her dinner to come. With the sun up high, the beach was full of kids now, teenagers meeting up with their friends, couples walking hand in hand, families coming down to enjoy the setting sun. 

Kali basked in the sunlight until her doorbell rang. 

Automatically her stomach growled at the thought of getting fed, she set her glass down and headed towards the door. She didn't have to look in the keyhole, she knew exactly that Tommy Chang was standing on the other side with Sesame Chicken and extra fortune cookies. 

She opened the door and froze. 

Mary gave her a soft smile, "Hi Kali." 

Kali stood there frozen in time, it felt like years before anyone could say anything. 

"Can I come in?" Mary asked Kali nodded as she stepped aside and let the older woman in. 

It was quiet for a while, Kali and Mary were unable to speak and when they did, they did it at the same time. 

"How did you find me?" 

"We need you back." 

They stood there again in silence, Kali sighed and leaned against her door, "You know that I can't do that." 

Mary shook her head, "Why?" 

Kali clenched her jaw, "Because of what Mikhail did to me, what I did to..." she trailed off. 

Mary shook her head, "You didn't do anything, Kali, and I wished that you would have stayed to find that out yourself." 

"How can you say that?" Kali was confused," Mikhail put a curse on me that I broke when I saved Wrath, they only fell for me because of something I was excreting, it was forced and untrue all of it." 

"And your feelings too?"

Kali laughed, "Do I look like I faked it? I have been half dead since I left, Mary, I haven't been able to see the sun and feel it's warmth even though I walk into it every day. I can't breathe, I can't feel, I can't sleep without feeling like I'm drowning," she walked away from Mary's pitiful grey eyes, heading to her balcony. 

"How do you think Rhage is doing?" 

Kali looked back Mary, standing in her living room, Kali thought she looked like a ghost, "He's only holding up because of me because I'm that other half of his heart. He has nightmares nearly every night, reliving that moment when you left." 

Kali shook her head, she looked out into the ocean, "Eventually those will fade, and I'll become someone he only cheated on you with." 

"You are you sure?" Mary sounded mad, "Because after nearly three years, Kali, I want my Rhage back. I want my untamable, my ever-hungry, goofy Rhage, and I can't have him if you are here living in fucking Malibu!" 

Kali wheeled around after her yell, "It's not right! He's love or anyone else's love isn't right! It's not real!" she screamed back. 

"That's a damn fucking lie, Kali!" Mary hollered she step onto the balcony, "Think about it, you have been gone for years, whatever you had," she waved a hand over Kali, " released, should have stopped clouding their minds weeks after you left, but it hasn't because why," Mary moved closer, "Because that was love, unhindered love that they felt for you." 

Kali shook her head, tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't go back, she wouldn't survive another break like that, if she goes back and sees them all, only for them to push her away. 

"Maybe whatever that curse did to you did make things go faster, but those feelings, that love they felt was real." 

Kali sobbed, "Please stop," she begged Mary to stop. 

Mary shook her head, "Come back with me and make my...our Rhage whole again. I'm talking on the behalf of all of us, Jane, Marissa, Payne and Autumn, we want our men whole again and they can't be with half of their heart here in L.A." 

Kali shook her head, sobbing, she collapsed on the chair behind her, her face in her hands as she sobbed. 

"What if?" she started. 

Mary dropped down to her eyes, "No," she said to stop Kaliope's words, "I swear to God, Kali, they love you so much, they miss you like they are missing a limb. I miss you, the whole damn Brotherhood misses you. Even Wrath misses his crazy ass kind, sweet witch." 

Kali sobbed even harder than before, and Mary pulled her into her arms. 

Kali cried for the longest time in the arms of Mary. 

Kali's hard sobs eventually softened up, "What if they hate me for what I did?"

Mary shook her head, "We tried to hate you," Mary said truthfully, "But we knew that you were just as innocent, and probably even in more pain. Alone, heartbroken, trying to figure out how life would mess you over like that, and then we felt sorry for you. We cried for the tears that you were shedding." 

Kali hugged Mary tight, "I'm so sorry." 

Mary smiled, "That's the Kali I know, apologizing for something that she had no control of." 

Kali wiped at her face, removing her tears, "I left." 

Mary nodded, "And you were trying to help by doing so but it all just backed fired." 

Kali sighed, "Was it that bad?" 

Mary nodded, "At first we thought that it was going to be okay, eventually that they wouldn't feel the pull to you anymore but that didn't happen. It just got a lot worse, and eventually, Wrath had to pull Rhage, Vishous, Butch, and Tohrment from the field for a few weeks, and Jane had to kick Manny out for a few months from the clinic." 

Kali looked at Mary, "I'm sorry." 

Mary shook her head, "You don't have to apologize to me, nor anyone else for that matter, you were trying to protect the men you love." 

Kali leaned against the bars of her balcony, she went to speak but realized that she was just about to apologize again. 

They sat in silence before the doorbell rang, making them both jump. 

"I ordered food," Kali told Mary, as she got up and headed to the door.

When she came back, she placed her food on the balcony table and sat down. 

Mary looked at her, "I have two one way tickets to for New York in the morning." 

Kali looked out into the ocean before answering, and nodded, "I'm coming back home." 

_

Mary had told her to go to Manny first, the trauma surgeon had taken her leaving the hardest. 

Payne had been already waiting at their bedroom door, Kali was pulled into a hug that left her breathless, "Fix our male," Payne murmured as she pulled away. 

Kali nodded, opened the bedroom door. 

She had been playing this scenario in her head over and over again for years. 

She saw her Manuel lying in bed, he was sleeping tight, Payne's bedside was empty so she moved to sit on it. She sat there for a moment taking in his gorgeous face, his beautiful lips down to the thick neck. He looked like hell was on his heels as he slept, and she felt like shit. 

This was all her doing. 

She reached out for him, running over the warm skin of his face. Immediately, like his body knew it was her, he relaxed, his face relaxed and body let go of all that tension. 

"Manny," she said softly, reaching out to him in his sleep, "Manuel," she said again. 

"Payne?" he stirred out of his sleep, his eyes fluttering before opening. 

Kali watched those hazel eyes open, "Not this again," he murmured, he clenched his eyes close, "Go away, you aren't real. Please just go away." 

Kali swallowed hard, tears started to form around her eyes, "I'm so sorry for hurting you." 

"Stop," Manny grinded out, "Stop!" he shouted sitting up, he slapped her hand away. 

Kali moved in closer, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. 

Manny looked furious, now. He wasn't realizing that she was real, just some haunted dream again, "Fuck you! Fuck you!" he screamed at her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her onto the bed, slamming her over and over again into the mattress. 

"Stop torturing me!" he hollered at her, Kali saw Payne slam open the door and start coming in, but Kali shook her head, "It's okay, Payne." 

Manny stopped and looked at his shellan standing in the doorway, ready to spring into action, "Payne?" 

"Yes, my heart," Payne spoke softly like she was speaking to a scared child. 

Manny looked at the door, and then at Kali, who he was holding down, Kali could feel his bruising grip. She wasn't scared, nor did feel the pain, "Baby, Manny, I'm here," she touched his face. 

Hazel eyes looked at her, trying to figure out if she was really real or not, he looked back Payne, and then at the figure, he was holding down. 

"Kaliope?" he asked, Kali smiled, "Hey baby." 

Manny released his grip on her instantly, looking at his hands, still feeling the warmth of her skin on them, "Kali" he pulled her up by the back of her neck and kissed her. 

Kali wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. 

They heard the door close, Payne had retreated after making sure that Manny didn't accidentally kill her. 

"Kali," Manny pulled away and breathed her name, Kali nodded, she wanted to make sure that Manny really knew that it was the real her, not some dream version of her. 

Kali was kissed breathlessly again. 

"It's really you," he kissed her face, and she nodded, "I'm here, baby, I'm not leaving again." 

Manny kissed her, his hands running over her skin, touching her making sure that she was real again. 

As Manny went to cup her breast, she pulled away. She had four more males that she needed to see, "I'm not leaving, Manny, let me..." she was kissed again. 

"I can't believe you are back," he spoke, and she nodded, "Now go back to sleep, baby, I'll be back soon to check up on you." 

Manny watched her as she headed to the door, "I love you," she said before stepping out. 

She closed it behind her and cupped at hand over her mouth to stop the sob that left her. Why did she ever leave? Manny looked so torn, so lost when he thought that she had been nothing but a dream. 

Autumn caught her attention as she opened her door, Kali nodded and wiped her eyes. 

She could cry later, right now she needed to repair her men. 

She walked into Tohrment's bedroom and saw that he was already up. 

He was sitting at the bottom edge of his bed and looked up as he heard her enter, he got up. 

Kali closed the door behind her, and Tohrment charged. 

The door rattled as she was slammed into it. 

Holy fuck! She thought at the force his impact, her body creaking in places as it was rattled. Tohrment sought out her lips, and Kali could barely care. 

She was being held by her man, her Tohrment, she ran her fingers through his soft short cut hair, "Tohrment," she breathed as she pulled away. 

"Autumn told me the moment Mary left, and I haven't been able to sleep since then. I haven't been able to not imagine you back in my arms, kissing me, loving me, making love to me," Tohrment spoke as looked at her. "Never do that again, never run away from me again, Kali, you just don't get to run when everything goes to hell. I did that once, and it nearly killed me, so I know it must have killed you, so you don't ever do that again." 

"Promise, I won't," she nodded, "I love you so much," she pulled his head down to kiss her. 

Tohrment took her mouth, making her see stars. 

"I love you even more," he told her as he pulled away. 

Kali put her head on his chest and held him close, smelling him, smelling that bonding scent that flooded the room, enveloping her. 

She stood like that for a moment, "You still got three more," he told her. 

Kali nodded, he looked down at her, "I love you, and don't expect to get much sleep for the next few days." 

Kali smiled at him, "I haven't been sleeping for years, Tohrment, I'm ready for whatever you dish out." 

He kissed her, and opened the bedroom door for her, letting her leave. 

Rhage was next. 

He was in the shower when got into his bedroom, she thought about waiting for him to get out but thought against it, she didn't want to waste any time. She opened the bathroom door, first, she didn't see anything from the steam. 

He was showering at the hottest temperature. 

Gaia, he was cooking his skin. 

"Mary?" he called over the running water, and when he got no answer, he cut the water off, "I thought you said that you were going to stay at the Safeplace for a few days," he said as he opened the door. 

Kali stood there, her eyes roaming over that magnificent body, up that big neck, and into teal blue eyes. 

Rhage's body shook, it rattled between the shower door frame, "Kali?" 

She nodded, "Hey stud," she smiled at him. 

He came at her, Kali went to tell him to dry off first but then it happened, Rhage's wet feet slip at the marble floor and fell backward, slamming so hard onto the ground that the floor shook. 

"Baby!" she cried out, running to him and falling to her knees. She looked to see if he hurt his head, but Rhage's eyes were glued at her face, "Are you okay? Do I need to get Jane?" 

Rhage smiled at her, a big wet-arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her down, "Kiss me," he demanded, and she smiled at him, placing a hand on his wet chest and leaned down to kiss him. 

"I knew the moment you came back, you would knock me off of my feet," Rhage grinned at her, Kali chuckled, "I thought it would be the other way around," she rubbed at his now damp face. 

"Are you back for good? No running away from me anymore?" 

Kali shook her head, "No," she kissed him again, "I'm staying and thank your Mary for that." 

Rhage sighed against her lips as they kissed, he pulled away and his eyes glowed, Kali missed those glowing eyes, "You cut your hair?" 

She nodded, "It's too hot in India for long hair." 

"Mary found you in India?" 

Kali shook her head, "She found me in L.A, but I was living in India until a year and a half ago." 

"Is that where you got these?" fingers traced her neck, and down her arm. 

"The one on my back and neck is a spell, but my arm is the names of the loves of my life," she answered him. 

Rhage smiled, and if he could read the ancient scroll writing, he found his name and rubbed a thumb against it. He sat up, groaning and Kali grabbed his shoulders to help him up, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. 

She pulled away and got up, holding out a hand for him to help him up, Rhage winced as he got up, "Are you okay?" she asked. 

He nodded, "Everything is better now, much better," he rubbed at her face. 

"I need," she started to tell him that she still needed to see Butch and Vishous, but Rhage nodded, "Go ahead to those boneheads." 

Kali kissed him one last time before leaving him standing naked in the bathroom, she wanted nothing more than to jump him but she had to see her last two men. 

She took the stairs down and the hall down the Pit in a dead run. 

When she came to the Pit, Marissa and Jane were waiting, "Vishous is going to take a lot of convincing, go to Brian first, " Jane spoke with a smile. 

Kali ripped his bedroom door open, Butch shot up from the bed, reaching for a weapon at his bedside. 

"Who? What? The fuck," he groaned, rubbing at his sleepy eyes before blinking and looked at the door. 

He rubbed his eyes again and looked harder. 

"Kaliope?"

She nodded, "Hi Brian." 

"Kaliope?" he asked again, and she smiled. 

Butch scrambled from the bed, but she was already heading towards him, "Stay in bed, sweetheart, don't have to get out for me." 

Butch shook his head, rubbing at his eyes again. 

Kali smiled, and kissed him, "Still don't believe it's me," she said as pulled away. 

Butch shook his head, so she kissed him again, then again and then again. 

"Oh God, it's you," he moaned as he pulled her close, Kali straddled his waist, "Yes, love, it's me," she kissed him again. 

"Kali" he spoke her name as a prayer, he rolled them over and kissed her, before burying his face in her neck. 

She held him tight, she could feel wet tears dripping onto her neck, Butch was murmuring, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," over and over to himself. 

He was thanking his God. 

Thanking him for hearing his prayer to bring her back to him. 

Kali held him for as long as it took for him to thank his God, and as he pulled away, looking down at her, she smiled at his red eyes, "You look like crap, stud." 

"It's your fault," he kissed her, "But you can pay me back, by never ever leaving me again." 

Kali nodded, "I promise that I won't leave you again." 

"Does V know?" he asked, and she shook his head, "You both were the last two." 

Butch rolled from on top of her, "Best for last." 

She laughed, "More like you both are hermits that don't live in the Mansion." 

Butch pulled her close to his body, "More like I don't want people hearing what goes on in my bedroom," he kissed at her neck," In the next couple of days, I really don't them hearing you chanting my name over and over again." 

Kali's body tingled at the promise, "You promise?" 

Butch promised by kissing her into her toes curled. 

As he pulled away, she sat up, she needed to get away from those lips

Gaia, she had forgotten how dangerous those lips were, she looked at him as she got up from the bed, "I need to see V." 

Butch nodded, "I'll be waiting for you." 

Kali smiled and left the room, headed across the pit to the next door. 

She opened the door and smelled the Turkish tobacco that Vishous always smoked. She also found the big male in bed, sleeping from what she assumed. She closed the door behind her and turned around, and stopped at the slight of diamond colored eyes looking at her. 

"This is new," he murmured, his eyes weren't looking at her with love or adoration but with anger. 

"What's new?" she asked. 

"This look," he answered, "Usually you come to me with your long hair, no tattoos, and innocent smile." 

"What if I told you that this is real?" she asked him, and he snorted it. 

He was gone from the bed, and then immediately up against her as he dematerialized in front of her, "I couldn't do this to my Kali," he grabbed her by the neck and tossed her like football to the bed. 

Kali gasped and bounced on the bed. 

Oh shit...

"Obviously you just did," she told him as a naked Vishous headed towards her, "You aren't real, just a dream, I learned that a long time ago so now I can do anything I want to you." 

Kali shook her head, "Vishous, this isn't a dream." 

He laughed, "That's what usually dream Kali says too." 

Kali swallowed, a bit of fear appeared in her gut, Vishous was mad at his dream Kali. For torturing him night after night, driving him to hate his dream Kali 

He climbed over her, he was hard, ready to cut diamonds with his cock, he grabbed at her throat, "I'm done with you, I'm done with you haunting me, I'm going to show you what I can really do, Kali, I'm going to drink you and then fuck you raw," she gripped at his wrist, trying to loosen his hold on her neck. Her eyes watered as her air supply was cut off, she saw his teeth drop and he struck her neck. 

She couldn't even scream. 

They had never taken her blood, her human blood was too weak to nourish them and she didn't have the metabolism as a female vampire to resupply her blood fast enough. She always had thought when it happened, it would be pleasurable, it would make her instantly come apart, but this was brutal. Vishous was making sure that his dream version paid for what she was doing to him. 

She kicked at him, but he didn't let go, taken large gulps of her blood, she felt herself struggle to keep awake. 

She knew that this was all her fault. 

She made Vishous like this. 

Her grip loosened as her body didn't have the strength to fight him off anymore, she gasps for air. Vishous pulled away from her, and then licked at his lip as he looked at her. 

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," she rasped out as his hold on her neck loosened, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you." 

He blinked then, and then blinked again, "Kali?" 

Kali tried to speak but blood loss made her head scramble, "Kali! Kali!" Vishous screamed, grabbing hold of her as he realized that she wasn't a dream. 

Vishous pulled her up to his mouth, and closed his mouth over the wounds, sealing them with his saliva, and then pulled her into his arms, "Kali, I'm sorry," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "I'm sorry!" he shook her, "Stay awake, please!" he shook her again as he gathered her into his arms. 

Kali was trying to speak, but she couldn't, she got so damn cold suddenly that her teeth clattered, "Jane!" he hollered, "Jane!" 

The bedroom was ripped open, "What happened?" Jane ran towards them. 

"I," Vishous started. 

What in the fuck did he do to her!

Jane grabbed Kali's wrist, and felt a slow weak pulse, "She's in hypovolemic shock, V, get her to the clinic now." 

"What's going on?" 

V turned to look at Butch. 

It must have told him everything with the blood on Vishous's lips, the dry rivers on Kali's neck, the bruising around it because all hell broke loose. 

Butch went at Vishous, and Jane thought it sounded like lightening striking. 

Marissa ran in after Butch, ready to stop her male but saw Jane on the bed with a pale, swallow breathing Kali, "Dear Virgin, what happened?" 

Jane shook her head, "Not now, Marissa, she needs help, and I can't carry her." 

Marissa nodded, running to the females' on the bed and grabbed the half-dead one on it, she pulled Kali into her arms, carrying her. 

Virgin, was that bruising around her neck?

What in the hell did Vishous do? 

Marissa ignored the fight, or that the room was being demolished, she followed Jane's ghostly back. 

She was breathing heavily by the time they made it from the Pit, "How come I knew that something was wrong?" 

Wrath's voice was at the top of her steps, "Get Mary! She has Kali's blood type! She needs her now!" Jane hollered as she raced down the steps, Marissa carrying right behind her. 

When the clinic doors came to view, Marissa begged whoever was hearing to save Kali. She looked down at the female in her arms and saw that her dark pink lips were turning blue. 

"Tell me where can I help?" Marissa said as Jane started to race around the clinic, gathering things, "Check her pulse," Jane told her. 

Marissa did that, and struggled to feel anything under her fingertips, "I can't find it." 

"Then start chest compressions, Marissa," Jane told her. 

Marissa immediately started, she knew that she couldn't use her full strength but did her best. 

The clinic blew open, "What in the fuck happened!" Manny bellowed. 

Mary ran in after him, "Where do you want me?" 

Jane looked at Mary, and then at Manny, "You," she pointed at Manny, "Can't be in here with her," she pointed at Kali, "You need to take Mary, and get as many pints from her without her ending like Kali." 

Manny looked at Kali and then Jane, Jane shook her head, "Get out of here! One of your shellan's is dying! She needs Mary's blood, if you don't fucking do what I tell you, you are going to kill her!" 

Mary grabbed the male's upper arm and pulled him into the next trauma room for him. 

Marissa looked down at Kali, God, she wasn't breathing at all, "She isn't breathing, Jane." 

"I got it," Jane spoke, she moved quickly to incubate her friend, and immediately hooked her up to a respirator, and Pulse oximetry, the sound of that never-ending tone was defending. 

"Get her chest free Marissa, and then move," Jane told her, grabbing hold on the paddles of her defibrillator, Marissa ripped Kali's blouse open and stepped away, Jane hit a button and slapped the paddles on the female's chest. 

It took three shocks for the female's heart to start again, both of them sighed of relief. 

"The first pint," Beth walked with a bag of blood, Jane grabbed the bag, and immediately hooked up the transfusion. 

The effect was immediate, Kali's body started to turn pink. 

"Can you ask if Mary is good to do one more? For a just in case scenario," Jane said and Beth smiled, "She's chugging down orange juice like it's water and already got the next bag halfway filled." 

The room was silent before Beth spoke, "Mind telling what in the hell happened?" 

\-- 

Kali came awake feeling groggy, and muggy, like she caught the nastiest flu bug ever. She coughed and felt like she was spitting out fire. 

She grabbed her throat and rubbed, but stopped, her skin was so sore. 

Then she remembered Vishous...

Oh God, he nearly killed her. 

Her poor baby. 

She sat up and winced as the moment, her back was aching. 

Just how long was she out? 

"Baby?" she turned her neck to look at Tohrment. 

She smiled, "Hey gorgeous," she rasped, reaching out for him. 

He grabbed her hand, and kissed her knuckles, "You have a hell of a way to show your love, almost dying on us." 

She shook her head, "I didn't plan too, I promise. Where's Vishous," she asked, and Tohrment's eyes narrowed, "Why?" 

"You didn't hurt him, right," Kali glared at Tohr, "Dear Gaia, Tohrment, I still love him, and this was all my fault. I should have never left." 

"How can this be your fault? You didn't choke yourself out, or fucking nearly drain you dry," Tohrment growled. 

Kali pulled the man close, she kissed him for protecting her, but spoke as she pulled away, "I broke that man, Tohrment, he was so sure that I was coming to haunt him in his dreams and he had enough of it. I don't blame him for anything, Tohrment. I still love him as much as I love you, or any other of my males," she rasped out. 

"He hurt you," Tohrment told her. 

"I hurt him too, so we are both even," she told him, "Go get him, go get my male." 

Tohrment glared at her, he grabbed the side of her face and kissed her before standing up, "I love you." 

Kali watched him leave. 

She pressed a button on the remote of her bed and allowed the upper part of the bed to raise so that she could rest on it. It was about ten minutes later when Tohrment popped open the door, and Vishous walked in. 

Kali groaned, he looked like hell. 

Not because of the bruises on his face, he looked broken, so defeated, like he was punishing himself for the thing he did to her. 

Kali smiled at him, "Come here, my love," she opened her arms, Vishous hesitated, but she smiled at him, "Vishous don't make me ask twice." 

He was in her arms, she held him tight, "I'm sorry," he told her. 

"I'm sorry too," she rasped out, she ran a hand through his black hair, "I'm sorry that I made you do what you did," she kissed his head. 

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked. 

"I can't figure that out either," Tohrment grumbled from the back, and Kali glared at the male, "You get out." 

Tohrment looked startled, he opened his mouth to protest, Kali waved a hand in a shooing motion, "Move, Tohrment, he's not going to hurt me." 

He glared at Vishous and then at her, before turning to leave. 

Vishous shook his head, "He's right not to trust me, I almost killed you before he can have you again." 

Kali rubbed at the dark bruises on Vishous's cheek, "Shit happens," Vishous looked at her startled, Kali shrugged her shoulders, "I learned a lot over the years, and guess what, not everything has a fairytale ending. I understand that you thought you were dreaming, you were hurt and damaged by the one person that would always be there for you, and I left. I left for a good reason, but I left, and you wanted to make me pay for hurting you like that. I get it because, in my dreams, I made you pay too. I made you all pay for making me fall for you and then making me leave," she sighed, she leaned back against the bed. 

Vishous sat silently, "I hate that did this to you," he lightly touched the bruises on her.

Kali looked at him, as she grabbed his deadly gloved hand and kissed the palm, "I love you." 

Vishous leaned down, and kissed her, Kali pulled her male close, "I love you so much," she kissed him harder. 

"I will never hurt you again," he promised. 

Kali nodded, "I know," she kissed him, "Unless I beg for it," she added after a bit. 

Vishous chuckled before he laughed loudly as he put his head on her shoulder, "I just can't believe you said that." 

Kali grinned, "You were the one that you spank me, tie me up and make me speak tongues, that all your fault." 

Vishous kissed her again, cupping her face and making her turn to mush, "You are never ever leaving me again." 

"Couldn't even I wanted too, I would break in two if I did," she admitted. 

The clinic door opened, and her males walked in, "Vishous's it's time," Tohrment spoke. 

Kali looked at Vishous as he nodded to his Brotherhood leader and got up from lying against her. 

"What's going on?" she asked. 

They looked at her, "He has to pay for what he did, Kali, there is no backing out of this." 

Kali started to protest but Wrath walked in, George at his heels, "I'll be there, Kali, I'll make sure that he's able to function but he promised a rhythe to your males and he has to go through with it." 

"The hell he has too, I told you guys that he didn't mean what he did," she moved to get up from her bed and to stop all this bullshit. 

Vishous pushed her back to the bed, "It's alright, love, I'm good now." 

Kali glared at her, then at her other males, and then at Wrath, "You all suck ass." 

"The mouth on you," Tohrment mocked gasped, Kali stuck out her tongue at him, "Go on and do your rhythe but don't come here to me for the rest of the day. I'll probably be really cranky if you do." 

"See you tomorrow, love," Tohrment let Vishous out of the room and the door flopped back. 

Kaliope sat there, her arms cross in front of her chest, and glared at the swinging door. 

Stupid Vampires. 

Stupid self-punishing Vampires. 

Fuck, she had missed them all. 

_

Kali was on her elbows as she watched Rhage streak naked from her room to his bedroom with Mary. She had a silly dopy grin on her lips, that was a hell to wake up in the middle of the afternoon. She had been sound asleep when she was spread wide and entered by something hard, warm and so thick that it had her choking out her moans. 

Now after making sure Kali never forget how he felt like inside of her, Rhage had left her room with an equal grin on his face to match hers. 

She shook her head and laid down flat.

She couldn't remember ever being this happy in her life. 

It's been a few weeks since she returned home, and she felt like she was walking on clouds. 

Her body was perpetually sore, but a good sore, she smiled to herself. 

She had gained at least five pounds, her men complaining that she had lost way to much weight for them. She was constantly being fed, brought food, and brownies. 

Lots of brownies. 

Her friends, hell, they were family, were just as excited and happy to have her back in their lives. 

She had seen her parents and Grandmother after years, she had been given a slap to her face by her Mother. It was the first time her Mother ever laid hands on her, but Kali took it like a champ. She had hurt her Mother, she up and disappeared from not only her males but also her blood family. Her Mother didn't know if she lived or died, and she put that woman threw so much pain. 

Her Father hadn't let her go for hours, Kali was tucked under his arms for the whole day as if was making sure that she wouldn't leave. Even her Grandma had been pissed that she didn't at least call to tell them that she was alive. 

She spent a few days with her parents until returning this morning at dawn. Her parents had moved down to her home, and Kali told them to keep it. She moved into the Mansion weeks ago, she wasn't going back there, she needed to be close to her males, her family. 

Kali sat up and went to the bathroom, she would dress and head to the gym for some RR. She liked exercising now, it was something that gave the push to go outside back in California. She had jogged up and down the beach until she thought she would collapse just to feel something. 

And now it was something that helped her relax. 

Plus, she had to make sure those brownies wouldn't eventually make her a walking Dinosaur.

She dressed in leggings, a sports bra, a tank top, and in a pair of running shoes. She grabbed her cell phone to Bluetooth through the surround system downstairs. She opened her door and headed down the hall. 

She grinned at the sounds of Mary's cries. 

Rhage was a Sex God. 

The training center was quiet, it was mostly to early for someone to be up since it was late afternoon. 

She warmed up first on the treadmill, starting with a fast walk before setting into a slow jog. She listened to the music playing as her lungs burned. She did about three miles on the treadmill before going over to the weights. 

After weights it was time to work on her butt and stomach; planks, crunches, and squats. 

And repeat. 

At her last set of squats, she grinned as TLC's 'Red Light Special' started to play. 

That had been her jam when she was younger and would think about her imaginary lover doing all the little dirty things that T-Boz sang. 

She couldn't stop herself as she moved to the music, lip singing the words. 

Her hips swung low as she went to a squat, and she raised even slower upwards, twirling her hips as she did. She squatted down low again and brought her hips up in a roll, as Chilli's part started to croon through the speakers. 

"I always knew that I liked TLC," Kali turned around startled as Butch stood in the gym. He was dressed like her, ready to work out. 

"What you know about TLC?" she teased him with a big grin. 

"I know a lot about TLC," he grinned back at her, he waved at her "Continued, little lady, I like what you were doing." 

Kali shook her head at him, "How about you take a seat over there, and let me finish my squats" she nodded to one of the weight benches, and Butch walked over, and waved at the floor before him as in 'The floor is yours.' 

If he wanted a show, she was going to give one. 

She made a show of repositioning her feet, before slowly squatting down and coming back up fast. She knew that he was getting a full view of her backside bending over, and she grinned as the metal groaned as he shifted on the bench. She did a few ore reps, getting vocal more and more vocal at each one. Honestly, it did hurt and burned, being vocal helped through the pain, but it wasn't normal for her to be moaning and groaning this loud. After finally struggling the last, she bent over to rest her hands on her knees, gasping for air as her heart raced. She tossed a look over her shoulder but was caught up at the hot hungry hazel eye stare that her man was giving her. 

Gaia, Butch was about to bust out his damn shorts.

"Come here, female," Butch growled at her, and she went willingly to him despite protesting muscles. 

He grabbed at her waist, cupping her ass and pushed her down to make sure he sat on his lap, before raping her mouth. They made out in the gym, his big strong hands holding her close as she eventually started to grind against him. Tiny moans came from her mouth, and Butch could barely contain his growls. He wrapped an arm around her as he stood up, and Kali wrapped her legs around him. 

She didn't need him to tell her that he was finding a spot for them, heading to the fitness center showers, and even locked the damn doors before sitting down on the bench inside. 

As he tugged at her sports bra, she reluctantly let his damn magically lips go, to pull away and let him pull her bra over her head. His head dipped immediately, taking a hard nipple into his mouth sucking on it. She moaned and grabbed his brown hair, pushing his mouth harder against as he sucked and bit her. 

"Yes," she moaned as rolled her hips against his cock at a tiny sting on the tip of her nipple. 

Butch switched sides with a plopping sound and teased the other one with his calloused hand by pinching her wet nipple as he sucked on its twin. She tugged at his shirt, and he pulled away so that she could tear it off of him. She felt the warm skin of his back he went right back to teasing her breast. 

"More," she pleaded, and he followed directions. Getting up with her still in his arms flipping them around, so he could her lie her down on top of the bench. She toed off her shoes as he tugged at her leggings and underwear, which was tossed over his shoulder not caring where it landed. 

She spread her legs wide for his hot stare he kneeled in front of her, feeling so damn sexy as he began to pant. Kali reached for his head to grasp his hair as he began to deep it, sucking at her clit immediately. She moaned and rolled her hips against his lips. As much she wanted to watch him, Gaia, she really did but the pleasure was so good, that she had to close her eyes and lose her damn mind to that skilled mouth. 

As a tongue reached into her and twirled; she came instantly damn near going deaf for a minute. 

"God, why in the hell do you taste like candied apples?" he pulled away from her sex, kissing at the inner skin of her thighs. 

Kali grinned down at him as she finally got her bearings back, she pushed him away as she sat up, "Stand up," she told him and he looked at her curiously as did as she commanded. 

She tugged at his shorts, and they fell from his hips. 

No underwear. 

Without warning him on what her plans were, she looked up into his eyes as she leaned over and swallowed him down. 

"Kaliope!" Butch gripped at her head, his hips thrusting his cock deeper into her mouth. 

She cupped his balls and swallowed around him. Butch grabbed at her short hair, it stung a bit but the pain only made her throb even more, and actually started to thrust into her over repeatedly. 

"I...Shit...God," Butch groaned and lost whatever thought he had, it made her grin around him. 

Kali felt him harden even more in her mouth, and his ball tighten as he started to come, but he pulled off and out of her mouth.

"God, I want you," he pushed her down, and grabbed her hips, she was lifted so that only her shoulders and head were on the bench and she was entered. 

Butch came instantly inside of her, she didn't mind since unlike some human males, Butch was still hard inside of her, there was no recovery period. He pulled out and pushed back in, slamming home inside of her over and over again. She gripped the bench from sliding off but Butch had other plans, he lifted her away gripping her ass and gave her no choice to wrap herself around hi. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bounced her off and on his cock, pushing deeper inside of her. She couldn't even moan, she had her mouth open and eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure. When she finally came, she groaned and moaned loudly, shaking but he still bounced her on cock, not relenting. 

She felt him move, then she was sitting in his lap and automatically she rode his cock. She rode his ass like he was leaving and never coming back, she came again. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she cried out as she was pulled off, and pushed up that body in mid-air as Butch now held her up to his face and buried his tongue inside of her. 

Kali would never understand how her males did this; they were like the fucking energizer bunny when it came to making love. 

Going on, and on, and on, and on, and on until someone caught a damn cramp but came at the same time. 

He feasted on her sex until once again she came. Butch then lowered her back on his cock as she convulsed through her orgasm making him hollered instantly, coming inside of her. He did stop though, he wrapped his arms around her then just went on to bounce her on his cock for another few minutes before coming again inside of her. 

At this point, her body had eleven orgasms in the span of three hours, she could barely function anymore. She held him tight, and just shook and shivered against his hot wet body. 

Butch held her tight against him, pushing his nose against his hair proceeding to kissed at her sweaty temple, "You're good," he told her, that made her laugh. 

"You were the one that started to toss me around like a rag doll, sweetheart," she kissed him. 

"You weigh like nothing," he kissed again, "We need to put more meat on you again, India made you too thin," he told her, she chuckled. 

"You already put five pounds on me, I'm heading towards 200 pounds again," she told him. 

"Good," he told her and she laughed again. 

"You say that now, wait until I throw your back out," she chuckled. 

"Shut your mouth," he held her close to him. 

She smiled and held him close, listening to his rapid heartbeat, they heard the gym door creak open, "I guess we have to get dressed," she murmured sliding from his lap. She looked around for her clothes, her bra wasn't too far but her leggings and underwear was chucked across the room. 

"Gaia, Butch, watch were you are throwing my clothes around." 

_

"Mannnnnnny!" Kali cried as she saw him, the surgeon was still in his scrubs as he came up from the steps, and turned to see his wild white-headed witch running towards him. 

Without further warning, Kali jumped and wrapped herself around him, kissing at his face, and lips, "What do you want?" 

She laughed, "I saw Depeche Mode tickets for Madison..." she was cut off but Manny's nodding head, "Book them." 

"Yes!" she kissed him, "Yes!" she kissed him again. She knew that she could count on her Manny to take her to see Depeche Mode. 

"What is Depeche Mode?" Payne asked as she rounded the corner, she was heading to the training center to teach a course for females that wanted to learn to protect themselves. 

"An Old people band," Qhuinn spoke as he came from the family room. 

It had been the argument earlier with Qhuinn and Rhage, she had been excited to see the commercial on the TV that Depeche Mode was doing a world tour again and had three shows in New York. Both had made an off-hand comment about who in the hell wants to see old guys dance around to crap music, and Kali had taken offense. 

"It's not an old people band, Qhuinn," she snapped at him, "You just have suck ass taste in music." 

"Nope," Qhuinn nodded, "Obviously you do, Kali, for virgins sake you're black, how do you even know about them." 

Kali gasped playfully and the looked at Manny, "Did you just hear what he said to me?"

Manny could only hide his grin briefly as he nodded. 

"Just because I'm black, sugar," she rolled her neck and snapped her fingers, "Doesn't mean I have to listen to Hip-Hop and R&B, I got a wide taste in music?" 

"I can preach to that," Vishous spoke, "I still can't get Blank Space out of my damn head." 

Kali laughed, "You wanted to stay as I worked out, and Taylor Swift is awesome." 

She heard the gags from so many different voices, she stuck out her tongue at them, "Tay-Tay is awesome, she helped me through my early twenties." 

Manny groaned, and put his head on her shoulder, "Now you're making me feel like a cradle robber." 

Kali laughed, she ran a hand through his hair, "Manny, should know that I love my men older, a lot older than me," she turned her head to Qhuinn and said extra loudly, "Boys! Can't handle a lady!" 

"Well I don't want a lady, I got myself a damn good looking male myself," Qhuinn snapped back at her, snapping his finger like a sassy female. 

She laughed, she turned to Manny, "Thank you for going with me to Depeche Mode, I have to get in all my oldies before they kick it," she sighed, "I had fucking tickets for Prince years ago, and then he up and died on me and took my soul with him." 

Manny kissed her, "I would have gone with you to that concert," she looked at him surprised, "You the Metallica fan likes Prince?" 

Manny laughed, "Prince got me, my first girlfriend, he's my man." 

"Then I'll think about you tomorrow night when I'm dancing to Prince," she kissed him. 

"What's going on tomorrow?" he asked her holding as she slid down his body and planted her feet on the floor. 

"I coaxed few ladies in the house to go out and dance with me," she grinned at him. 

"Wait what?" Butch had joined them from top of the stairs, he was also heading down to training center to teach. 

Kali grinned, "One of my favorite clubs of all time is hosting an all ladies nights. No men or boys allowed just ladies that want to dance and drink without getting hit on the whole night. I went there a few years ago on their Ladies Night, and it was epic, I got so drunk and I even didn't have to worry about getting carried off by some guy that had his sights out a drunk girl to take home. They have chartered driving service that gets the women home safely, and I knew that I would have to fight like sixteen thousand men if I wanted to take their women out, so I decided that this was safe enough for all of them." 

Manny looked at Payne, "Are you going too?" 

Payne nodded, "She has a way with words, Kali could convince a polar bear to buy ice." 

"Isn't your birthday the next day?" Manny asked. 

Kali nodded, "I'm celebrating into it with my girlfriends, loads of cocktails and my Mama is coming with us!" she grinned happily. 

"Your Mother is coming with us?" Beth spoke as she came from L.W and Nalla's playroom, she looked a bit skeptical. 

Kali nodded, "Don't worry about Mama, she was the one that taught me to drop it low and pull it up slow, she can hang with us trust me." 

Butch shook his head, "You did not just say you're Mama taught you to drop it low and pull it up slow." 

She shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Have you seen my Grandma? How do you think she was able to sweep up my Father from under my Grandma's nose, she had to drop it low and pick it up very slowly for him able to keep his attention." 

"Kali please don't change the image of your Mother in my head," Butch closed his eyes and shook his head rapidly. 

Kali laughed, "My Mother was young once, and so very freaky, she told me." 

They were collective groans around the room. 

Kali giggled to herself, she liked teasing everyone, they reacted to cute. 

She looked at Rhage, "Hey it could be a 50 percent chance that you both hooked up with each other but don't remember. Hell, I sort of think my Grandma too." 

Rhage's mouth dropped, and his eyes widen in horror, "Why would you say that! I was being quiet back here! I was being nice to you." 

Kali glared at him, "You were being mean to be earlier," she pointed at him, "This is payback," she walked away, heading down the steps to her workroom. She had been distracted two hours ago by Qhuinn when she had only come up in search for Fritz to ask him if he had gotten the package she had him order for her. 

She had given a workroom in the training center for her potions and spells, she had thought it was super sweet. They knew that she was always working on a new spell or potion, and needed a place to work on them quietly. Plus they had made sure that it was the training center since she had a tendency to blow things up, and they didn't want her accidentally setting the Mansion on fire. 

Glancing over her shoulder she could see Butch and Payne heading behind her, talking about something, probably about the new trainees. She ducked into her workroom and saw that her potion had she had been working on before was now bubbling. 

"Are you suppose to be doing that?" she murmured as she went to grab her notebook, she heard a soft meow and looked behind her to only see the black tail of Boo disappearing out the ajar door. 

"What in the hell did that cat do?" she murmured as she headed over to the bubbling potion, she leaned over the brew and with squinted eyes saw tiny hairs of black cat hair turning in that bubbling potion. 

"Ohh No!" she started to panic, "Oh Nooo!" she hollered in full panic mode. 

"Stupid fucking Cat!" she screamed, and grabbed at the cast iron pot, yowling and dropping the bowl as it felt like she had just cast that damn iron. She grabbed her oven mitts, slipped them on, and grabbed the bowl, and panicked on what she could do. 

There was nothing she can do! It was going to explode anyway, so she needed to get this shit outside! 

She tried to run but couldn't as some of it spilled over, so she fast-walked as fast as she could to get outside of the training center. 

"Stupid cat!" she growled repeatedly, watching the brew, it was it was boiling now. 

This shit was going to explode in a few minutes. 

"Another exploding potion, Kali?" Kali heard the teasing voice of Tohrment, and she nodded as she hustled passed his door. 

"It's not my fault this time," she told him, Tohrment jogged in front of her to get the front massive doors of the back entrance of the training center. 

Trainees were chuckling behind her, thinking that things got exciting ever since a witch started to experiment down in the training center. 

"It's never your fault," Tohrment grinned at her as he held the door open, Kali stuck out her tongue as she walked passed him, she hustled to get as far away from the training center as she could, she all but dropped the bowl and hauled ass to get back in the building. 

As she did a baseball slide into the building, "Close it!" she hollered at Tohr, who slammed in close just in time as seconds later, the massive metal door rattled as the shockwave of an explosion hit it. Tohrment's wide navy colored eyes turned and looked at her lying on the floor. 

"What the hell!" 

Kali looked at speed walking Vishous came running from his class, and his class where they had been in the gun range. His trainees running behind him, curious as to what in the hell happened. 

Vishous looked at a Tohr, who was glaring at their white-headed witch and Kali who was trying to look innocent. 

"You nearly blew up us again, didn't you?" V's diamond eyes looked at Kali, who held her thumb and index finger an inch apart, " A little bit." 

"Kali," Tohr drawled her name, pulling her attention to him. Kali winced, he looked pissed off. 

"It wasn't my fault," she told him as she got up from the floor. 

"Kaliope," he used her full name, "As much I love you, I'm going to have to kick you out of the training center if you keep on blowing things up. You barely got it out of here before that shit blew to shit! We have trainees that we need to teach and not blow up!" 

"I didn't mean it," she pouted, but Tohrment turned her back on her. 

"What in the hell, Tohr?" 

"You always use that pout on me and cave in all the time, now I'm putting my foot down," his voice was muffled as he talked to the wall. She chuckled, and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and put her cheek against his back, "I'm sorry." 

"You will not sway me, Kali," he growled/purred, as he fought with himself. 

"You're right," she sighed, "I could rent out a warehouse in the Warehouse District." 

Tohrment stiffened, "Nope, way too many creeps around that area." 

Kali went to speak but heard something from behind the massive doors. 

"Kali?" Tohrment looked at her as she unwrapped her arms and headed to the doors. 

Kali opened the door standing there in shock, "Aye Caramba!" she shouted. 

"What now?" Tohrment grabbed the door and opened it wide to find had Kali looking so shocked. 

"What in the fuck is that?" 

That wasn't Tohr, that was Vishous. 

Kali stood in shock as her eyes registered the massive black and blue flaming cat-like creature before them. It took her breath away, the black and blue flames engulfed the massive elephant size creature, its tail was swishing back and forth as it stalked around the area that was covered in the black goop of her potion. It turned its head, and Kali was pierced by magnetic teal blue eyes as it saw her, it fletched its teeth, and showed off a pair of razor-sharp teeth. It looked demonic but yet so beautiful. 

Kali took a step forward, but Vishous this time grabbed her shoulder, "Where in the hell are you going?" 

"It looks agitated, Vishous, I just want to calm it," she told him. 

"So it can bite your head off, that thing looks like it could go head to head with Rhage's beast and fucking win, are you crazy, I'm not letting you near it." 

Kali turned her attention back to the creature, and those gorgeous eyes looked into her own. 

She shook her head, "It will never hurt me," she spoke as she shook Vishous's grasp off. 

"Kali," Vishous growled at her as she moved forward towards it, and it too moved towards her. 

"Kali please stop," Tohrment pleaded to her both males had drawn their weapons. 

"Come here, sweetheart," she reached out for it, it moved so gracefully, like a tiger stalking its prey. 

The creature's glowing blue eyes pierced into her own as it stood before her, Kali hesitated for a moment. She could feel the heat of it's blue and black flames. Suddenly it purred and moved it's head, encouraging her to touch him but it seemed like it would not touch force her touch. 

Kali swallowed and mustered up her courage, and placed a hand between its smoldering eyes, and it took her breath away. She felt love...she felt the purest love from this creature and it was just for her. 

"Gaia, you are astounding," she murmured and rubbed at it's black and blue flames, it felt like silk between her fingers. It stepped forward and dipped it's head, pushing against as her to rubbed itself against her like a cat would, rubbing at her cheek, neck, and purring loudly. Kali hummed to it's purring, bring up her other hand to rub at it, rubbing and scratching at its neck. 

"Well aren't you just a gorgeous kitty," she laughed and then hollered in surprise as it bumped her hard enough to make her fall onto her back. Vishous and Tohrment hollered for her as it stood over her looking down at her with bright eyes. 

Its eyes told her to not to fear, that he wanted nothing more than to get comfortable as they cuddled some more, so she reached out for the massive beast and it dropped onto legs placing it's massive head on top on her whole body and purred loudly, making the ground and her body vibrate. 

"Nothing but a soft warm kitty" she murmured rubbed and cuddled him, "Yes you are." 

Kali and her new friend enjoyed their moment together, rubbing, scratching, and stroking each other until Kali's big flaming kitty grew still, it's purrs turning into warning snarls. Kali stretched her neck to see Vishous and Tohr now approaching them. Both males froze at the snarls, the fetching teeth and flaming fur got thicker and flickered wilder. 

"Don't worry about them, baby," she told him, crawling from underneath it to sit up, "They would never hurt us," she told him rubbing at its snout. Blue eyes looked down at her, flickered back to both males, and then down again to her. 

She shook her head, "Don't have to protect me from them. I promise you that, at least not intentionally." 

Kali saw it's blue eyes look at her questioningly like it was trying to decide if she was trying to trick it. 

"Sweetheart, I promise you," she told it, she wasn't sure if it could understand her or not, she turned to Vishous and Tohr and motioned for them to come closer. 

Her friend growled down its throat, and Kali continued to rub at its fur, "It's okay, sweetheart, nobody is going to hurt you." 

"Can they touch you like I'm touching you?" she asked, it looked at her before it growls stopped and it bowed its head. 

Kali looked at Vishous and Tohrment, "Go ahead," she smiled, rubbing at him. Both males hesitated before each reached for a flaming ear, scratching it as if they had done too Boo. Kali laughed at its reaction, it looked surprised before its eyes glazed over with pleasure and it purred loudly, dropping onto its stomach so that both males had a better reach. 

"Virgin, Kali, what in the hell is it?" Tohr spoke as the creature purred loudly. 

"I have no idea, but I'm going to keep him, I assume it's 'a' him," Kali sighed and leaned into its massive body, laughing as it's hind legs started to shake in pleasure from a good old ear scratching. 

Maybe it was a part Dog too? 

As Vishous and Tohr dropped their hands, the creature looked up, growling as suddenly the good ear scratching stopped, and with its black nose it bumped at Vishous and chuffed. 

"What?" Vishous's diamond glare into the blue eyes of the creature. 

It twitched its ear and bumped at Vishous again, "You want some more?"

It actually dropped its head onto its front paws, and titled its head towards the male, "One last time, buddy," and a gloved hand reached behind twitching ear and the purring immediately started up again. 

"Kali, where are you assume this thing going to sleep? It can't fit much less through those doors," Tohr pointed to the massive metal doors that were being held open by wide-eyed trainees. 

"I don't know," Kali sighed and then looked at her new friend, "But I can't just leave him. I created this beautiful thing, even by accident, I just can't abandon it." 

"Kali," Tohr rubbed at his face in frustration, " You are going to kill me, nalla." 

Kali smiled and pulled him close, "But you love me," she kissed at his chin, "Look at him, it's such a good kitty, and look, Vishous made a new friend." 

Kali smiled as the sight of Vishous belly scratching her new friend, as now it's tongue was lolling out and those blue eyes had completely glazed over. 

"I'm alright with you keeping him, but Kali," Tohrment sighed, "It won't fit in the mansion." 

As if it had heard Tohrment, the creature came to itself, used a paw to push Vishous away, and rolled back onto its feet. It walked over to them and pushed Tohrment away from Kali, glaring at him. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you are massive, get smaller than I won't complain," Tohr glared right back at it. 

Kali was pretty sure that it understood everything because it's blue eyes started to glow bright, and before their eyes, it shrunk down to the size of a Great Dane. 

"It told you," Vishous chuckled out as he walked over to his newest friends, and rubbed at its fur. 

Tohr looked Vishous and flipped him the bird, and then glared at the creature, "Ass." 

The creature snorted and rolled its eyes, before gracefully heading towards Kali and wrapped its body around her, purring. 

Kali stared at him, "Now, what to name you?" 

"How about jackass?" Tohrment grumbled, Kali shot him a glare. 

"Predator?" Vishous spoke, "He looks like a killer." 

Kali groaned, "I will not name him after a freaking alien movie," she looked down at him and looked into those blue eyes.

"Amal, you are an Amal too me." and Amal purred loudly, approving of his name. 

_

Butch felt his cell phone vibrate, he pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was a text from Marissa, he hit the screen to open it and laughed. 

"What?" Rhage looked at him, his neck stretching to look at the screen. They haven't been able to concentrate long enough on the pool game since their females had left looking like a squad of the sexiest females on the earth to swing their gorgeous asses on the dance floor. 

"Marissa is drunk texting me," Butch laughed, then laughed harder at the thought of the gorgeous blond goddess drunk texting him. 

"I got one of those earlier from Bella," Zsadist grinned from the spot where he sitting with Nalla in his lap, the young concentrating on the movie on the big screen of the family room. 

"I wonder how toasted they have to been if Marissa drunk texting me," Butch laughed. 

"I got a video early from Payne," Manny grinned, "The ladies were getting rowdy in the limo to the club." 

Butch laughed, "You have to show me that later." 

It was Jane's laughter that caught their attention, she was heading towards them, laughing so hard that the tears were forming at her eyes. "Mary has me on video call, you gotta see this to believe it," she was laughing. 

The males scrambled to get behind Jane as held out the cell phone, and all of them started to laugh, a real belly laugh. 

"Is that Xhex? I thought she said that she wasn't going." 

The screen was showing their ladies on the dance floor in sync with a 100 other ladies doing the Cha Cha Slide. They watched as their uncoordinated drunk asses tried to flop all over the place making them laugh hard ass. They watched as Marissa, Bella, Payne, Kailea and Xhex left the dance floor heading towards the table that Mary was filming them, walking like the world was rocking. 

Each female waved at the camera as Mary was filming, not realizing that Mary, who was the only that wasn't drunk, had them on video call. 

Mary moved the camera to show the ladies refill on their drinking, chair dancing and then turned to the dance floor, they could see her getting up and head towards the railing that separated the dance floor from the booths. 

"I guess you guys are having fun?" Jane asked, and Mary nodded, "Jane next time you are coming, I don't give a care that your transparent, everyone in this place a blast! Just like Kali said, no guys looking at you funny, just a bunch of women dancing and having fun." 

That made everyone grin, it's been a long time since their females had smiles like that on their faces. Just as Mary about to speak, their other females start howling and hollering like mad, Mary's eyes left them and her jaw dropped at the sight, "I can't show you this! I gotta go and see this live! Bye!" 

The call ended. 

"Should we go and check up on them?" Butch spoke. 

"You can't get in," Jane shook her head, "Let them have fun, let them not be shellans for a moment." 

Vishous looked at his shellan, "What is that suppose to mean?" 

Jane shook her head, "They need a break from here, they need a breath away from being a mother, a wife, a warrior. Tonight is a night that they don't have obligations other than being young and wild." 

"Do you need something like that?" 

Jane shook her head, "To party and get drunk, no, but I have other things at allows me to turn off just being a Doctor, it helps when everything gets way to much. So let them have this day in the year to tank up on being themselves for the moment." 

Jane smiled as she walked away, leaving the males to stand there looking like a fish out of water. 

Qhuinn broke the silence, "Does everyone have something for Kali for today?" 

In sync, her males nodded. 

Qhuinn groaned, shook his head, "I have no clue what to get that female." 

"Frame a picture of Lyric and Rhamp," Manny spoke, heading over to his pool stick, "She's crazy about those two and probably would love a framed photo of those too. Kali isn't into material things, slap some paint on those toes of your kids, put it on paper and frame it, she'll probably cry happy tears." 

"You think?" 

In sync Kali's males let out a "Yup." 

Qhuinn grinned, and shook his head, turned and left the room, he needed to ask Fritz for some paint. 

_ 

Kali looked around the family room and knew that she wasn't alone in agony. Though her and Beth looked probably looked the worse. The lady was slumped on the couch, leaning heavily on Wrath for support as he held his son in his lap. She didn't have a headache, thank god to the pill that she took when she woke up, but her body felt like it had been fighting demons all day and night. 

The family room was filled with her family and friends as the celebrated her 34th birthday. They had eaten chocolate caramel cake no frosting since she despises that nasty crap, sung happy birthday for her, and she had just opened her last present a few minutes ago. Amal was curled up her lap, purring and sleeping at the same time, his presence was soothing her aching body. 

"You look like you are going to hurl, Kali," Manny grinned down at her, he had passed her to get another piece of that delicious cake. 

"No," she groaned, "I'm just feeling my age suddenly." 

"I hate you, Kali," Beth murmured, and Kali nodded in agreement, "I hate myself too." 

Beth waved at hand at Kali, "It's all your fault, you coaxed me to drink." 

"I remember than differently, Beth" Mary grinned, "I can clearly remember everyone had enough of tequila when bought two more rounds." 

"I hate tequila," Xhex quietly murmured to herself rubbing at her throbbing skull. 

_

Kali lied in her bed, watching TV feeling like death was at her heels. She hadn't been this sick in years, not even when she had been in India had she caught this type of flu. It was all over the news that New York was being ravaged by a mutated Influenza virus that was actually killing people left to right, mostly the elderly and kids. She hadn't expected it to catch it her own self, she was rarely out in the human world. The Mansion had became her home, the training center her workspace, she didn't leave very much often other than to get supplies for her potions or to go shopping. 

She can only assume the Starbucks college kid that looked a little under the weather while he handed her Iced Coffee must have given her this damn flu. 

Damn her Iced Coffee addiction. 

Kali started to cough, trying to fight off the coughing fit but lost her battle against her lungs. Her cough sounded so slimy and deep, she had been coughing so hard for the last two days that her throat was sore, her chest hurts, her abdominal muscles felt as if she had done 1000 crunches, and her head was going to explode at each cough. 

She was under the covers with her thickest sweater, a tank top underneath that, thick leggings, two pairs of socks, and a scarf wrapped around her neck, and she still was freezing cold and shivering. Amal was in her bed, his warm body was cuddled close but even his body heat wasn't helping. 

Jane and Manny were concern about her fever, it wasn't breaking even after three days. 

After her coughing fit, she fell back onto her bed, Amal's teal blue eyes looking at her concerned as he rubbed his face against hers in comfort. She wanted to pet him but she could barely move her arms as her joints were so sore. 

"I'm okay, sweetheart," she rasped out and Amal looked down at her, his eyes narrowed and if he didn't like what he saw, he turned and jumped from the bed. Kali watched as he opened her bedroom door with his paws and slithered out of the slightly ajar door. 

She didn't think much of it and closed her eyes, she was so fricking tired. 

"Jesus, Amal, what in the hell do you want from me?" it was Butch's voice that woke her up and peaked her eyes open to see Amal tugging Butch at legs of his pants with his teeth, pulling him into her room. 

"Amal?" Kali's rasp out. 

Butch looked at her, his annoyance turned into concern, "Kali, your fever is back up" he immediately headed over to her side of the bed, he placed a warm hand on her forehead. 

"I just took an Ibuprofen an hour ago," she murmured. 

Kali heard a beep, and felt something metallic being pressed against her forehead, and then repeated beeping sound. 

"Fuck," Butch cursed and grabbed at the phone at her bedside table, hitting a button and then the speakerphone. 

It rang for a few seconds before Kali heard Manny answer, "Kali?" 

"It's Butch, and her fever is at 105.5." 

"Aww hell," Manny groaned, "I hate this Flu Season, give her cool bath so she doesn't overheat and I'll be up after I set this idiot's arm." 

"Thanks, Manny," Butch answered and hung up the phone. 

Butch disappeared into her bathroom, and she could hear the water running after a moment. 

"Who broke his arm?" Kali asked after a minute of processing what Manny had said. 

"Rhage," Butch rolled his eyes, "A don't ask, he was trying to show off down in the training center." 

Kali started to laugh but then the coughing started. 

It felt worse than before, Butch was at her side rubbing and patting at her back, "Why do I feel like shit when I hear you," he told her. 

Kali went to speak, but instead, she just opted to lean on Butch for support until she got her breath back. 

Butch took the moment to pick her up, and carry her to the bathroom, and put her down on top of the sink countertop, "You gotta get naked, Kali." 

Kali shook her head, "I'm cold already." 

"I turned up the heater inside of the bathroom, love, come on, you got to get your fever down," he tugged at her sweater. Kali sighed and relented, allowing Butch to pull her sweater and tank off. Kali undressed and was soon sitting in the bathtub, the cool water around her made her shiver even more. 

"Its cold," she complained, Butch gave her the I'm sorry look, but he handed her a washcloth that was warm where he had used the bathroom sink to get it wet. She took the opportunity to wash, clean her face, and even asked Butch to hand her toothbrush. 

It was after a few minutes of soaking in the water when Butch felt at her forehead, "It feels like you cooled down enough," Kali gave a mock cheer, "Then get me out of this ice water," she reached out for Butch and he pulled her out. 

Kali smiled as Butch handed her a towel to dry off, while he headed back into her room to get her fresh clothes. She was just about to sit down on the toilet when he came back and helped her dress. She tugged the sweater to her nose and sighed, it smelled fresh and clean. As she took a step, she swayed as the world tilted slightly to the left, and Butch grabbed her quickly. 

"Let's get you back to bed," he led her to her bed, she saw she had fresh sheets, her trash bin was emptied and her room had been aired out. She loved the Doggen of this house. 

She crawled back into bed, and immediately started coughing, coughing so hard that felt like she was going cough up her throat. Butch looked so helpless as he tried to pat and rub at her back to felt her calm down. It took a while for her body to calm before she was able to lie down, though just as she got comfortable her bedroom door opened. 

Manny and Jane came walking in carrying a boatload of crap with them.

"I could have come down to the clinic, you didn't have to carry that all up here?" Kali rasped out. 

"Yes we did," Jane answered her, coming around to her bedside pulling out her stethoscope, Kali knew the procedure so she just sat up and pulled up the back of her sweater. She flinched as the cold metal touched the skin of her back. 

"I knew it," Jane sighed, "You got fluids in your lungs," she looked at Manny, "IV with Antibiotics and Saline," she looked at Kali, "Your lips are to white, you haven't been drinking enough have you?" Jane looked back at her accusingly. 

"I've been trying, it's just I've been sleeping a lot or it all comes up, even with small sips as you said." 

Jane sighed, and turned toward Manny who was setting up a glass bottle filled with liquid antibiotics, he handed Butch to hold as he pulled out a cannula, grabbed a spray bottle of skin disinfectant, and tourniquet and sat down on her left side. 

He upturned her hand and looked at it, she smiled, "Kinda hard to see anything with all the tattoos." 

Manny shook his head, "I don't have to see anything, just have to feel," he tightened the tourniquet a little over her wrist, "Make a fist, baby," he murmured and she followed directions, he tapped lightly over her hand before nodding and mumbling to himself, he sprayed the alcohol on her hand and then grabbed his cannula and hit a vein on the first try. 

Kali smiled, her baby wasn't a Star in his field for nothing. 

Butch came around holding the bottle up, as Manny collected a few blood samples first before connecting her to the IV antibiotics. 

"Hey gorgeous," Kali turned her head towards Rhage that walked into her room, his left arm wrapped in a thick as black cast. 

"Hi Stud," she spoke, she sounded nothing like herself, raspy and froggy at the same time. 

"Can I help with anything?" he asked as he gave a worried gaze around the room. 

Kali was about to say no, she had enough people worrying about her when Butch spoke, "Can you go to the kitchen and make like a gallon of chamomile tea with honey, and maybe bring some crackers for her." 

Rhage nodded and all by jogged out, Kali shot a look at Butch, "He has a broken arm, Butch, he doesn't need to get me anything." 

Jane chuckled beside her, "Oh, Kali, you still need to learn a lot about bonded males, do you think I actually needed to have Manny and Butch here with me," she looked at both obliviously looking males, "I have an IV stand downstairs that a Fritz would bring a second if I called, and it's not like I can't lay a cannula either and set up an IV. It wasn't like I in the same graduating class as Manny, nope." 

Kali laughed softly, any harder would send her into a fit of coughs that would probably kill her. 

She wasn't exaggerating by much. 

She watched the IV and glared at it, she looked at Manny and Butch, and then looked at Jane, she wanted to tell the female something but hell, it was embarrassing with both her guys in the room. 

"What's wrong, Kali?" Manny asked he had caught her look. 

"Nothing?" she shook her head, Jane looked at her and if Jane could read her mind, and she did a quick look at Kali's crotch and then at the IV and then back at her face. 

Kali laughed, and nodded, "The hell was that?" Butch asked confused. 

Jane laughed out loud, "There are some things that you guys don't have to know everything about." 

Jane got up from the bed, "I'll go check downstairs, Kali, but I think I have to send Fritz on a run through," Kali nodded, "As long as I get something before I have to pee." 

"I'll tell you what, I'm glad that I'm technically dead, don't have to worry about that crap anymore," Jane walked from the room as she threw that over her shoulder. 

"You guys just had a whole fucking conversation with your eyes, didn't you," Butch asked, and Kali nodded, he was still holding up the bottle, it was only half filled now. 

"Yes we did, and sweetheart, isn't your arm hurting, you can call Fritz to get a stand." 

Butch smiled down at her, "Nah, I feel like I'm helping you doing this, I hate seeing you so damn sick." 

Kali sighed, "Comes with the territory of being human," she looked at Manny, "You sure that you can be around me, I hate for you to catch this bug." 

Manny shook his head, "I'm healthy as a horse, plus if I do get sick, I'll climb in bed with you and we both be sick together," Kali rolled her eyes and then again a coughing fit took over her body. 

Manny helped her through it before she lied back down, "Nah, you can keep that crap," Manny joked and Kali was too weak to playful punch his arm. 

Manny was just changing the antibiotics to saline when Rhage came back. He had a basket full with stuff, he pulled out a thermos, "Tea," a box of her favorite crackers Townhouse Buttery, "Food," he pulled out her favorite mug, "Avengers Mug for kicking some flu butt," she smiled, her favorite duvet that she kept downstairs, "Another blanket because you're shivering even under three of them right now," he put that on her bed and then pulled out their Marvel Box Set, "Only a Marvel marathon can boost morale in this room." 

"I love you," Kali grinned. 

"Hey I told him to get you all that stuff, partially," Butch pouted. 

"Don't be a whiner, Butch," Kali croaked out. 

Butch grumbled something under his breath, "What did you say?" she glared at him 

"Nothing," he snapped back and Kali rolled her eyes. 

"Call Fritz, get a stand, then you and Rhage can fight for my right side and all four of us can start this damn Marathon." 

She didn't even make it through the first IronMan movie before she tucked herself into Rhage's side. She woke up during the first Thor, and drank a sip of water to cool her sore throat and only had blinked awake between Manny's temperature check, and felt the pinch in on the top of her hand when he added another drip. 

When she woke up the next time, she still felt like crap, and it was exceeding hard to breathe. Her breaths coming out in short pants, pulling air in was painful like her ribs were going to burst at each intake of breath. She felt herself wanting to cough and fought against it until she longer could. Black spots appeared behind her vision as she took in the air as she released the air, she half screamed from the pain and shock as dark lumpy blood exploded from her mouth, spraying her damn fucking favorite duvet. 

The smell and her scream must alarmed her bedmates from their naps because Rhage and Butch both scrambled awake. 

The taste of iron and zinc was strong in her mouth, and as she kept on coughing, more the taste got stronger. She tried to keep it in, but it was hard and the taste of blood made her gag. 

Butch and Rhage were now scrambling, Rhage reaching for her bedside table, hitting the alarm they had set up while she assumed at been asleep because the screeching was loud like someone had tried to fax something to a regular number. Butch pushed a bucket in front of her, and she automatically opened her mouth and more lumpy dark red blood fell from her lips and kept on leaking. 

The way Manny, Elena, and Jane stormed into her room was as if someone had kicked in the door. 

Then she was pushed on to her bed, Rhage and Butch evacuated her sides to give the doctors space. It was all a scrambled as her friends flurried around her; Jane couldn't lay a tube down her throat as her airway collapsed, Elena automatically handed Manny a scalpel, Kali didn't even feel much pain as he laid a chest tube, only relief as she could finally breathe after a few moments later. 

Through her drugged eyes she felt eyes on her, she turned sought them out and blue eyes found her own. Amal was in his favorite corner of the room, his eyes were calm and focus. She reached out for him and he came towards her, his body igniting into a blue haze. 

It was weird, Amal knew something. He knew that something was happening to her body. He hadn't left her side since the moment she had came down this flu, or maybe it wasn't the flu. 

Maybe this was something beyond them, beyond what medicine could heal. 

Amal knew, Amal knew what was happening to her. 

"Tell me" she croaked, "Tell me what is happening, my Amal," she spoke after a moment, and Amal approached her as Amal placed his head in the palm of her head, she could feel his calmness and love. 

Then it went black. 

_

Jane and Manny stared at the monitor, shock, and despair. 

Manny refused to listen to the never-ending chime, he refused to stop compressions even if Kali was pale, had dark blue lips, and hadn't breathed on her own for the last forty minutes. 

When Kali had lost consciousness and stopped breathing despite the chest tube, they all had a slight heart attack, they had brought her back quickly and then down to their clinic to get stable when her heart had stopped again on them. 

Jane glanced at the clock, "It's been forty minutes, Manny." 

"Yeah so, we brought back people who were over 45," he gritted through the pain of his arms. 

"And you should know as a neurosurgeon as what most of those patients ended up being, " Jane's voice was way to calm, "Manny call the time." 

"No!" he refused to give up on her. 

"Manny, call the time." 

"No!" he sobbed out, tears were blurring his vision, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Elena removed the tubing of the respirator. 

"Stop!" he hollered at her, but Elena didn't, Jane pulled the chest tube, as Elena removed the cannula. 

"Please!" he begged, compressions were turning out of rhythm. 

"Time, Manny." 

Manny wailed, "Time of death is fourteen twenty-seven," he collapsed on top of Kali's cold unmoving body. 

__

Kaliope blinked around her, "So this is Heaven, or am I in my SafeWay?" 

She could feel the soft ocean breeze against her skin, the warmth of the sun above her and could actually smell the tundra's green grass and the sweet scent of flowers. She looked down at her attire and wasn't quite sure if this just her SafeWay since she was dressed in a white flowing sundress. 

She looked down at Amal, and his gorgeous blue eyes looked up at her with mirth, he pressed against her before pressing forward and trotting away. She followed him towards the edge of the cliffs that fell away to a small white sand beach and crashing teal blue water. 

"So is this your way of keeping me to yourself, Amal? Because if I get wind that you started a killer flu virus just so I can die from it, I'm gonna be so mad at you," Kaliope looked down at her friend. 

Amal snorted and turned around, his eyes going bright and he actually yipped before taking off to something behind them, Kali turned around and stopped at the slight of the women before her. 

Women? 

No, these weren't any human females. 

These were Goddesses. 

The Goddesses of Moon and Earth, Selena and Gaia. 

"Oh my fucking…" she wasn't going to take the Goddess's name in vain when she around, "Amal!" she shouted as she needed something to prove a point, and Amal have her an eye roll. 

"She's such a pick, Amal, you still have great taste," Gaia smiled down at him, scratching at his ear, the good spot. 

Kali felt a shiver run through her body at the sound of the woman's voice. Gaia was as beautiful as she expected, shoulder long chestnut-colored hair that looked like fall itself, winter soft pale skin, spring green eyes and red fire lips as of summer. The moon Goddess was just as ethereal, tall thin, pale, sliver knee-length hair, ice-blue eyes, and soft pinks lips. 

Selene looked at her with a tilt of her head, "An amazing Goddess you will be, Kaliope." 

"What?" Kali asked she assumed that she didn’t hear just right. 

"We are missing a sister, Kaliope and we have allowed Amal to choose his new Master." 

"And exactly why me?" 

"Because it was always supposed to be the Triple Goddesses, Selene and I have been waiting for eons for Amal to chose his new Master, our Crone." 

Kali gasped, "The Maiden," she looked at Gaia, " The Mother," she looked at Selene who nodded, and "I'm Crone?" 

"Yes, we had to wait until you died three times in order to summon you," Gaia nodded. 

"Wait? Three times? This is only my second time," Kali shook her head. 

"Not all Deaths results in death," Selene smiled at her. 

Kali raised an eyebrow, that was some cryptic shit, "Hun?" 

"Did you not once died but still breathed?" 

Kali was about to tell the Goddess to stop speaking in riddles when her heart throbbed, "When I left my males." 

"Love kills as much as a blade does." 

It was as if her mind had forgotten about her boys. Her males. 

Kali was hit with the thought of what her boys were going through without her right now, she had died, she had died on them. 

"Oh God," she sobbed suddenly, she was going to be this amazing Goddess without her males at her side. She was never going to see them again as suddenly she had to come to terms with this. She dropped to knees as her knees went weak. She clutched her heart as it stuttered inside of her. 

"I can't," she sobbed out, "I can't leave them again." 

"Your mortal body is now rotting flesh, there is no turning back, Sister," Gaia spoke, her voice was soft. 

"No, I wasn't ready yet! I didn't know this was going to happen!" Kali looked at them pleading. 

"You are a Goddess Kali," Gaia spoke to her. 

"That doesn’t mean shit if I can't be with them." 

"Stop your whining," Selene spat out, "You are a Goddess, Kaliope, become one!" 

Kaliope sob once more before breathing, she heard hesitant trotting before warm fur brushed against her, she gripped Amal's fur. 

'Don't be sad, Kali, you are Goddess. You can create and end life, there is no ending for you,' Amal spoke to her, Kali looked at him, she wiped at her cheeks, "So you can talk?" 

'I can communicate with Gods yes, not mortals.'

Kali slumped and sat back on her heels, and she looked at Selene and Gaia before looking at the ocean behind her it took her a while before she could speak. 

"How do I create life then? I'm new to this all," Kali spoke after a while. 

"Come with us, and we will show you," Gaia held out her thin hand for her. 

Kali got up on her feet and took a deep breath as she took her sister's hand. 

_

Kalisi refused to believe that this was real. 

But she could feel the heat of the pyre and smell of burning flesh. 

Of all of the things that could and should have taken out her Grandchild, Kaliope loses her fight against the damn fucking Flu. 

She looked up at the full moon and glared at it, fuck you, Selene! 

Fuck you for not protecting over her Grandbaby when Kalisi had asked to do so. 

She glanced around, everyone looked so wrecked. Her daughter was barely holding herself together, neither was her son-in-law, Kali's males were barely functioning, Kali's friends were so numb that their distant stares were haunting. 

She just wanted to cry, but she wouldn’t, hadn't allowed herself since had gotten the news about Kaliope. She was the matriarch, she had to be the rock for these people. She had given them hope that everything was okay, that losing their dearest love or friend was okay, that the world was going to keep on going despite everything feeling all wrong. 

She looked at the full moon that was now right above of burning funeral pyre, Kali had been burning for three hours now and nobody had the heart to leave until the flames were burned out. They didn't want to leave her alone. 

Out of the corner of Kalisi's eyes she saw movement, she turned to glance at it and there was Amal, sitting on his haunches watching the flames curiously as if he couldn't understand what the fuss was about.

They had assumed that Amal disappeared when his creator had died but to now find him on the outskirts of the woods made her heart thump something fierce in her chest. 

Kalisi tried to speak, to call out to him but her throat was dry, she had barely spoken over the last few days and throat was weak and dry. She tried to swallow the spit that formed but she only choked on it, Kailea looked at her concerned tears streaming from her eyes, mourning over her dead daughter. 

"Mother?" she asked, "Mama you okay?" 

Kalisi shook her head, clutching her throat as she coughed to clear her throat, she glanced over to Amal, and now he looked at her curiously and turned around to head into the woods. 

"Amal! Stop!" Kalisi finally got her voice and hollered after the flaming cat, turning heads. 

But that damn cat didn't listen. 

"Mama, you saw Amal?" Kailea looked into the patch of woods that her Mother had been looking at, Amal had disappeared into the woods. 

"Damn it," Kalisi took off, running. 

Her old bones ached, but she was going to catch up with that damn hellcat and throttle it for not waiting for her. 

"Amal!" she hollered, as she lost sight of the cat. 

She was holding her breath to listen for any sound, the sound of running was blocking out all sounds, "Stop running! I can't hear him!" she screamed, and the footsteps stopped. 

Kalisi was about to have a break down in the silence when Amal's distinctive meow could be heard straight head. She took off, "Keep calling, Amal! I need to know where you are!" she hollered into the dark of the forest. Soon instead of a meow, she heard a roaring. 

This was Amal in his true form. 

Oh, thank God, she hadn't been hallucinating at all. 

Kalisi broke through the tree line first and stopped to catch her breath. 

Amal was standing at the side of a mound of dirt, rocks, and flowers, he paced back and forth. 

He looked at expectantly, and nodded at the pile, he turned and started to shove at the bigger rocks. 

Kalisi raced towards the pile, dropping to her knees and started to dig. 

"Mama, what are you doing!" Kailea holler at her. 

"He's trying to tell me something!" Kalisi dug into the dirt searching for what she hoped she was looking for. 

"What is this?" it was one of Kaliope's lovers speaking. 

"Mama please stop, you're grieving, Amal isn't here," Kailea spoke to her, and Kalisi looked to find that indeed Amal was no longer there. 

But she wasn't going to stop, he had brought her here. It must have been for a reason.

"Kailea what was the first thing I taught you when you started to learn?" Kalisi ignored the ache in her hands as the cold of dirt sunk into her skin. 

"To always believe," Kailea answered her. 

"Kalisi, stop this, this not good for you nor Kailea, " Calix spoke towards the females. 

Kailea was about grip her Mama's dirty hands to stop her, when a hand popped out of the dirt, reaching for them, she screamed bloody murder (maybe peed a little in her underwear). 

"She's been reborn! Help me get her out of this!" Kalisi hollered, her heart thundering, and tears were forming. 

Then everyone threw themselves on the massive pile of dirt, rock, and flowers, digging as a unit now. 

Then someone under covered a leg, then another, then a hand, a belly, and Kailea had wiped the dirt from a face. 

Amber eyes popped open, and the female took a deep breath, "Gaia, what took you all so long?" she groaned, and Kailea started to sobbed in joy as the rest of the dirt, stones and flowers were pushed off the naked body of Kaliope? 

Was this Kaliope? 

Kaliope had soft golden hazel eyes, but this woman had fiery amber-colored ones, Kaliope was darker caramel to this lighter caramel, Kaliope had love handles, belly but the woman had the perfect hourglass figure. 

"Kaliope?" Kalisi spoke softly.

"Give me a minute," the female spoke, she sounded like Kaliope, "I just spent a couple of weeks creating this body," she stretched her body and groaned. She reached out and Calix helps her up, the last of the dirt fell from her body and she stepped off the pile of dirt, rolling her shoulders as clothes appeared on her body. A black and brown gown that had slits down both of her thighs. 

"Oh my Goddess, she's the Crone," Kalisi gasped, and Kaliope threw a smile over her shoulder, and winked. 

Kailea spoke, "Kaliope?" 

"Hi Mama," she turned around and looked at the full moon, "Next time, a warning would have nice that I have to dig myself out. I would have laid off the rocks and dirt," she glared at the moon, and she could swear that it twinkled at her. 

"I told you she was Goddess," Kalisi hollered proudly, laughing and crying at the same time dropping back down to her knees. 

"That's Kaliope?" Manny was confused, they had chased after Kalisi when she had hollered after Amal. 

Calix smiled, "Yeah, and our Goddess, the Queen of Wiccans, the ruler of the Underworld," he kneeled, and bowed his head. 

Kailea dropped and bowed her head, Kalisi also did the same. 

Kaliope looked at her males, "What no worship from my males?" her amber eyes were glowing in the dark. 

"Not our Goddess," Vishous answered. 

Kaliope sighed and looked at Amal, "I died, I created this immortal body for them and no worship, I have ungrateful lovers don't I," she winked at Amal, he snorted. 

"Ass," Kaliope snapped at him, he turned away from her and walked away. 

"Don't walk away from me, Amal, you chose me!" she grinned at him, and if he had fingers, Amal would have given her the middle finger. 

She suddenly pulled back into a warm body, and a thick arm around her neck, "You really died? We burned you back there," that was Rhage, Kaliope gripped his forearm rubbing at the cold skin, how long have they digging her out of that pile of dirt. 

She nodded, "Gaia created that Flu so it could kill my human body since I had tattooed my body to resist her magic. It was whole a lot of other complicated things, but I told them that I wasn't leaving you all," she kissed the skin of his arm. 

She could feel his rapid heartbeat against her back, "You still left, and you promised never to do that again." 

"This was literally not my fault, I would have gladly kept on watching that Marvel Marathon with you and Butch in my life while I recovered from the Flu and not died from it." 

"But you still left," Rhage breathed into her hair. 

Kaliope pulled away, she looked at his face. 

This wasn't like when she had left when Mikhail told her what he did, this was the face of a broken man. 

She had broke Rhage. He had given all his love to the woman they were still burning a mile away. 

"I understand," she cupped his face and wiped away a tear. 

"Amal, let's go," she turned away. 

"Where are you going?" this was Tohrment spoke. 

"Don't know," she told him, "I have no place to be, I have no place to belong, but I'm a Goddess, the Crone." 

"Then why come back?" 

Kaliope sighed, "I thought…" she shook her head, "I'm the Wandering Goddess." 

"Are we ever going to see you again?" 

Kaliope smiled, and Amal purred at her side, "I'm only a prayer away, just believe" she winked at them and faded away.

_ 

Epilogue  
_

Kaliope looked down at the little tiny thing in the bassinet, she titled her head and smiled at it, and the little girl smiled right back, reaching out for her. 

Kaliope cooed as she picked up the baby, settling it in her arms, "Aren't you precious?" 

She rocked and cooed at the child, bouncing her in her arms, the tiny thing was gorgeous. She had her dead Mother's ocean blue eyes. 

The door of the child's nursery opened, "Baby girl, it's time…" Kaliope looked at Butch as he stood in the doorway. 

"So you heard my prayer," he smiled at her, and Kaliope nodded, "I always hear your prayer. Marissa says Hi by the way." 

Butch flinched, "You had to hit me in the nuts didn't you." 

"I told her that would be a bad idea but she insisted that you get a reality check," she bounced the little girl and made grabby hands for the warm bottle that Butch was holding. He gave it to her, and Kaliope popped the bottle into the girl's mouth. 

"Yeah, someone was hungry," she grinned down at her. 

"How are you doing?" Butch asked. 

"I'm pretty good, doing Goddessy things, ruling the Underworld, making sure the covens I united don't try to kill each other and watching over this little thing behind her Daddy's back because he's a stubborn fool, yes he is," she cooed and shot a look at Butch. 

"I have help," he huffed out. 

"Maybe for her, but not for you," she sighed, "You're still mourning Marissa's death, and Rhage's. Manny also says hi, I need to pass that on to Payne too." 

Butch smiled, "How he is by the way?" 

"Peachy, he really likes that he can still be a doctor in the Underworld, he doesn't like that we don't really have up to date medicine but he's finding out the kinks on figuring out otherworld medicine. He said that Jane would have a field day over all these plants and spices." 

It was silent in the room before Butch broke it, "Can I kiss you?" 

Kaliope looked at him, "After 130 years, you now want to kiss me?" 

"Please?" 

Kaliope smiled and nodded, Butch was careful that they didn't suffocate his daughter, and he kissed her. 

"You still taste like…" Butch pulled away, stopping himself. 

"Like the dead human Kaliope, Manny and Rhage said the same thing same." 

Butch laughed, "We were so stupid for turning away." 

Kaliope shrugged her shoulders, "I understand, I died, you had to bury me, and then this person popped from the dirt claiming to be Kaliope, and she doesn't even look like Kaliope you fell in love with. I get it, I would have done the same thing maybe I wouldn't have waited 130 years," that earns her a playful swat to the head, "But I get it." 

"What's her name?" Kaliope looked down at the little girl, she had fallen asleep with the bottle still in her mouth. 

Butch looked at her, "Kalisi" he smiled. 

"My Grandma would have been so proud and thankful," Kaliope smiled. 

"Have you seen her?" 

Kaliope shook her head, "She decided to reborn pretty quickly after she died, she said she had unfinished business up here. So she's out there with no memory of what she used to be." 

"Are you going to stay?" he asked, and Kaliope nodded. 

"I would like too, have a chance in seeing this one grow up and my other one." 

Butch laughed, "Yeah, V is so not handling Rhycess teenage rebellion phase." 

Kaliope laughed, "I told her that her Daddy only means well, but she's got mine and V's personality so she's not going to listen, Jane is the only one getting through to her right now." 

"Man I will never forget the day you popped up and put that little baby's in his arm, he didn't know what to do with it, I thought he was going to drop it" Butch laughed. 

"Hell I panicked, I didn't even know I was pregnant with his baby until she all but kicked her way out. I didn't even know I could carry a baby like that until Amal reminded me who's V's Mother was." 

"Rhycess looks like the Scribe Virgin too," Butch murmured, and Kaliope shook her head, "The lady disappeared 130 years ago she had all the time to reborn, she did not choose my magical uterus to make her a new body. Plus Rhycess looks like Payne." 

"Who looks like…"Butch laughed as he danced away from Kaliope as she kicked at his crotch. 

"Shut up, do you want to give your best friend the biggest complex of his life that he might be raising his reborn Mother." 

Butch laughed, and it startled Kalisi in her arms, Kaliope rocked the tiny thing to sleep glaring at Butch. 

"So I thought that I would stay for a few weeks, help out with her and Rhycess, then leave for a few days and then come back for a few weeks." 

"And you'd come back every time?" 

"Always.

**Author's Note:**

> People I really had written this in 2017, Kali's final death was not inspired by our current situation. I would have never thought that I would accidentally predict COVID 19. I think this was the only reason why I started editing this fic because I could remember writing about a damn mutated version of the flu that hit the lunges.


End file.
